Occam's Razor
by Marykaly
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Quand Stiles va se coucher, c'est un jeune lycéen. Il se réveille dans un monde ou il a 24 ans et est marié à Derek Hale. Apparemment il n'aura jamais le droit à un peu de répit.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter une fic absolument extra que j'ai l'honneur de pouvoir traduire. Je suis tombé par hasard sur cette magnifique histoire il y a quelques années maintenant, et elle est resté pendant très longtemps dans un p'tit coin à attendre que j'ose enfin demander la permission à la fantastique MissAnnThropic (que vous pouvez trouver sur AO3) pour partager la avec vous. Concernant l'auteur, MissAnnThropic est à l'origine d'une bonne dizaine de fic sur TW et Supernatural, dont celle-ci qui fait 14 chapitres (plus un bonus). Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!

Ps: Je n'ai pas de beta pour cette histoire alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs qui m'ont échappées.

 **Occam's Razor**

 **Chapitre 1**

Quelque chose clochait.

Il le réalisa doucement, petit à petit. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui sautait aux yeux comme lorsqu'on se faisait kidnapper et enfermer dans une cave, ou ligoter à une chaise. Il eut l'occasion d'expérimenter les deux cas malheureusement. Donc il savait que ce 'truc qui clochait' n'était pas forcement aussi 'mauvais' que ça… mais il y avait quand même quelque chose qui ne collait pas dans le monde de Stiles Stilinski.

Ça trottait dans un coin de sa tête, comme pour dire 'Hey, Stiles, mec… Je sais que tu es en train de dormir, et que c'est vachement agréable, alors il y a pas d'urgence ou quoi, mais quand tu auras le temps, juste pour info, quelque chose cloche'.

Ce mauvais pressentiment donnait juste envie à Stiles de s'accrocher à son sommeil aussi longtemps qu'il était humainement possible. Parce qu'il détestait quand les choses tournaient mal. Et sérieux, ça avait tendance à arriver un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps. Il était bien là, à demi conscient, au chaud et la tête encore remplie d'images tirées de ses rêves.

Se réveiller et faire face à ce 'truc qui clochait' ne faisait pas partie de ses 'top priorités'.

Il aurait très bien pu rester obstinément à moitié endormi pour une bonne heure encore, ce 'truc qui clochait' pouvait bien allait se faire voir, mais son alarme en avait décidé autrement.

Enfin non, pas _son_ alarme, car son alarme ne sonnait pas comme ça. Pièce à conviction n°1 du 'truc qui clochait'

Les pièces à conviction 2 et 3 explosèrent dans son cerveau avec la grâce d'un boulet de canon.

Le lit s'affaissa un peu lorsque _quelqu'un d'autre dedans_ bougea. Ce quelqu'un, qui semblait beaucoup être un homme, grogna et éteignit l'alarme avant de se repositionner sur le matelas derrière Stiles.

Stiles leva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule…

Pour trouver nul autre que Derek Hale, installé dans le lit, à côté de lui. Dormant, à côté de lui. Dormant _nu,_ à côté de lui.

Stiles sursauta et se recula d'un bond à travers le lit. Enfin l'aurai fait, s'il y avait assez de place pour ça. A la place il chuta maladroitement du rebord du lit, se cogna le front contre la table de nuit, et s'étala par terre dans un bruit sourd.

Ça faisait mal. _Très_ mal. Qui avait des tables de nuit en fer ? Parce qu'il avait vraiment l'impression de s'être cogné contre quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur que du bois. Il porta sa main au visage et la retrouva rouge à cause du sang.

"Stiles ?" Une lampe de chevet s'alluma. Derek s'assit sur le lit et baissa les yeux pour le regarder, étonné et un peu endormi, et toujours totalement nu.

Bordel de merde, Stiles l'était _aussi_.

Ce dernier fait suffit à faire paniquer Stiles pour de bon cette fois. Il lâcha un cri suraigu, et se débattit pour attraper un drap, une chemise ou _n'importe quoi_ qui pourrait couvrir un minimum ses parties intimes. Mais c'était un peu difficile de se concentrer avec son cerveau qui allait à 100 à l'heure et du sang qui lui coulait dans ses yeux.

Soudainement, Derek s'accroupit devant lui. Toujours complétement nu. Stiles poussa son plus beau gémissement de désespoir quand il attrapa son visage pour l'examiner de plus près. Il y avait deux pénis exposés de trop pour le bien de leur 'amitié', mais Derek semblait s'en foutre totalement alors qu'il scrutait la blessure du jeune humain.

"Merde… tu t'es pas raté. T'as surement besoin de points de suture."

Ouais sûrement. Et du nom de la drogue qu'il avait dû prendre la nuit dernière pour se retrouver là. Le trip d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles c'était rien du tout à côté. Franchement qui s'intéresserait à des lapins et autre chapelier fou alors que ce qu'il avait pris l'avait fait planer au point de se retrouver à poil dans le lit d'un loup-garou ?

"Ne bouge pas," ordonna Derek, et Stiles se demanda ou est-ce qu'il pourrait bien aller avec une blessure à la tête et sans aucun vêtement. Bien que, à bien y réfléchir, il pouvait tout à fait tenter une sortie fracassante, nu et le visage couvert de sang.

Non vraiment, il pouvait très bien reprendre ses esprits au premier coin de rue sympa qu'il trouverait. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas proche d'une aire de jeux.

Une lumière au-dessus de sa tête s'alluma et Stiles cligna des yeux pour enfin voir une chambre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Ni celle de Derek. Vraiment, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était juste une chambre. Le fait qu'il y avait un lit et qu'il dormait dedans était un bon indice.

C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait déduire avec un rapide coup d'œil, mais pour être honnête, il avait pris un sacré coup à la tête.

Derek lui mit une serviette dans la main, et Stiles commença à éponger un peu du sang qu'il avait sur le visage. Ne plus avoir de sang dans les yeux lui permit de les ouvrir suffisamment pour regarder le loup avec l'espoir d'avoir quelques réponses à ses questions.

Derek se déplaçait dans la chambre avec une assurance certaine. C'était peut-être une pièce étrangère à Stiles, mais il était clair que Derek savait où il se trouvait. Mais ce n'était certainement pas le loft. Cet endroit avait quelque chose de chic, et la chambre semblait normale. Comme une chambre de n'importe quelle maison. Mais la maison de qui ? Et où ?

Derek enfila une paire de jean et un t-shirt (Dieu merci) et s'approcha de Stiles avec un pantalon et une chemise. Stiles reconnaissait la chemise, c'était la sienne. Il reconnaitrait cette monstruosité vert citron partout, cependant il ne se souvenait pas que les couleurs soient aussi fades. Le logo était pratiquement effacé maintenant.

"Tiens," Derek s'accroupit à ses côtés avec les vêtements. "Est ce que tu peux mettre ça ?" Derek semblait en douter. "Laisse-moi t'aider." Il avança la main pour atteindre la jambe de Stiles, ou sa hanche, ou _quelque chose_.

"Ahhh!" Stiles choppa les vêtements et se recula vivement. "Arrête… j'suis à poil !"

Il fallait bien admettre que ce n'était pas l'intervention la plus virile que Stiles fit dans sa vie.

Derek se recula et regarda Stiles bizarrement. Un regard que le jeune homme essaya d'éviter au maximum alors qu'il abaissait la serviette pour pouvoir se lever et enfiler la chemise aussi vite que possible. Et évidemment, à la seconde ou il fut debout, il chancela dangereusement.

Derek s'avança rapidement pour le stabiliser, mais alors que le loup était complètement habillé, Stiles lui, était toujours les fesses à l'air. Il piailla et fit un bond sur le côté… même si ça signifiait se cogner violement contre la table de nuit et s'offrir un joli bleu au passage.

"Ça va… ça va !" répéta Stiles précipitamment juste pour tenir Derek éloigné de sa putain de nudité.

Derek semblait hésitant mais finit par s'éloigner.

Lorsque Stiles fut totalement vêtu après s'être enfin rappelé comment enfiler son pantalon et sa chemise comme un grand, Derek était au téléphone.

"Oui, c'est moi. Je vais être un peu en retard ce matin. Je dois emmener Stiles à l'hôpital." Pause. "Non, il s'est … il s'est réveillé, a fait le saut de l'ange hors du lit et a atterrit la tête la première sur la table de nuit. Il saigne pas mal… on dirait qu'il va lui falloir quelques points de suture" La personne au bout du fil dit quelque chose qui fit soulever le coin des lèvres de Derek. "On est bien d'accord." Stiles avait la nette impression qu'on se moquait gentiment de lui. "Bien sûr, je vous envoie un message quand on arrive là-bas."

"C'était qui ?" Demanda Stiles en ramassant la serviette pour la reposer sur sa blessure. Au moins le sang commençait à se stopper.

"Papa."

"Ton père ?" répondit Stiles maladroitement. "Je pensais qu'il était mort."

Derek le fixa. Oh, merde… C'était le regard qui disait 'Stiles tu commences réellement à m'inquiéter là'. Il avait pu voir ce genre de regard un paquet de fois avec ce putain de Nogitsune. Il détestait ça.

"Noooon…" Dit Derek lentement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant pas très malin. Ou à un attardé mental. " _Ton_ père."

"Mon père ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu appellerais mon père ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu appellerais mon père 'Papa' ? Attend… tu viens de dire 'c'est moi'. Au téléphone. Pas genre 'hey, c'est Derek', ou 'yo, Mr Stilinski, loup grincheux à l'appareil'…"

"Stiles… Est-ce que ça va ?"

Stiles leva les yeux vers sa blessure à la tête comme pour silencieusement répondre : 'Mec, tu vois bien que non.'

Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent et il secoua la tête. "Allez viens, on va vérifier que tu n'aies rien de grave."

Il était encore tôt, et Derek ne s'embêta pas à allumer les lumières de la maison – peu importe à qui elle appartenait - donc Stiles n'eut pas l'occasion d'y voir grand-chose avant d'être guidé à l'extérieur.

Vers une rue dans un quartier qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement, sortant d'une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, et allant vers une voiture qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était une Honda 5 portes qui semblait bien trop pratique et confortable pour être à Derek, et pourtant celui-ci ouvrit la porte côté conducteur et se glissa derrière le volant.

Ebahi, Stiles monta côté passager et boucla sa ceinture.

"Ou sommes-nous ?" Demanda Stiles quand Derek démarra la voiture et commença à conduire. C'était trop pour lui, beaucoup trop étrange. Au moins s'il pouvait savoir dans quelle partie du pays il se trouvait ça pourrait le rassurer un peu.

"Quoi ?"

"On est dans quelle ville ?"

"Stiles… on est à Beacon Hills."

"Vraiment ?" Stiles regarda par la vitre, mais ne reconnaissait rien. "C'est fou." Mais c'était sa vie, alors il était un peu habitué. Il aurait son petit moment 'c'est quoi ce bordel !' mais il pourrait gérer. Après tout il fréquentait des loups garous. "Alors quel est le problème cette fois ?"

"Excuse-moi ?"

"Tu sais bien… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe cette fois ci ? Avec quel genre de sales bêtes supernaturelles est on en train de nous battre ? Kanima, oncle ressuscité, Alphas, démons Japonais… ou peut-être quelque chose de nouveau ?" Car peu importe ce que c'était, ça donnait du fil à retordre à Stiles. Le jeune homme commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre d'être toujours celui qui s'en prenait plein la tête.

Plus vite ils rallieraient les troupes, plus vite ils règleraient ce problème. "On devrait appeler Scott." annonça Stiles.

"Scott ?"

"Ouais. Ou j'imagine qu'on peut faire un détour et passer le chercher directement. Je ne saigne pas tant que ça, on peut faire un saut chez lui."

"Scott vit à San Francisco… on ne va pas le chercher."

"Il… _quoi_ ? Non, tu te trompes. Il n'a jamais été à San Francisco de sa vie."

Un très lourd silence s'installa dans la voiture. "Stiles… Quel jour sommes-nous ?"

"Oh mon dieu, est ce que tu vérifies si j'ai un traumatisme crânien là ?"

"Fais-moi plaisir, répond à ma question."

Stiles regarda Derek d'un air hésitant. Il se comportait si… _gentiment_. Il n'avait pas grogné ou maltraité Stiles une seule fois, à bien y penser. Maintenant Stiles commençait à flipper, parce que si Derek Hale commençait à être gentil, alors quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

"Hum… Mercredi, c'est…" Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du tableau de bord. "Non, Jeudi. Merde ! Mon exam de chimie !" Il avait veillé très tard pour réviser ce putain d'exam, et au final il ne pourrait même pas le passer le jour prévu car le petit génie Stilinski devait aller à l'hosto, pour avoir de jolis points de suture sur la tête.

Derek ne dit rien d'autre du trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, mais le silence était pesant. Stiles avait un très mauvais pressentiment. 

Stiles se sentait plutôt grognon en arrivant aux urgences de l'hôpital. Il leva les yeux en espérant que madame McCall serait de service ce soir, mais il semblerait que sa chance l'ai définitivement laisser tomber. Il ne reconnut même pas l'infirmière au comptoir. Et elle n'était pas prête de devenir sa nouvelle amie vu le sale regard qu'il posa sur la planche remplie de paperasse qu'elle poussa vers lui.

Derek lui toucha le bras. "Va t'assoir, je m'occupe de ça."

Stiles s'en fichait de savoir comment Derek comptait faire – Il pouvait bien tout inventer pour ce qu'il en avait à faire – Il alla juste se trouver un siège dans la salle d'attente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek le rejoignit.

Stiles s'enfonca dans son siège, maussade et mal en point. Entre la maison et les urgences, il avait réussi à choper un mal de crane épouvantable. Cette blessure au front était la cerise sur un putain de gâteau immangeable, la douleur calée en rythme avec son pouls. Il se sentait perdu et tout collant avec le sang séché. A ce stade il ne cherchait même plus à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il voulait juste retourner se coucher et que tout revienne à la normale un peu comme lorsqu'on redémarrait un ordinateur. Il se réveillerai dans son lit, entouré de linge sale et de notes de chimie.

"Mal au crâne ?" Demanda Derek.

Stiles hocha la tête.

Derek massa le haut du dos de Stiles, entre ses omoplates et le jeune homme sursauta de surprise. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je … t'aide ?"

"Je sais, et ça me fais flipper."

Derek le regardait à nouveau avec inquiétude.

"Mr. Hale ?"

Derek se leva et se tourna vers Stiles. "Allons-y" 

Pendant que l'infirmière posait les points de suture sur la blessure de Stiles, juste au-dessus de son sourcil droit, Derek se tenait à ses côtés toujours inquiet. Il avait envoyé quelques messages avec son téléphone mais restait principalement assez proche afin de surveiller ce qu'il se passait. Stiles lui avait jeté quelques coups d'œil, pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi faire avec un Derek protecteur et gentil et, oh ouais c'est vrai, qui _dormait nu dans le même lit que lui ce matin même._

Cet air inquiet ne lui allait pas beaucoup d'ailleurs. Il semblait plus vieux. Stiles n'avait pas remarquer avant. Etant donné les circonstances, il pensait qu'on pouvait lui pardonner ce manque de clairvoyance. Mais ils lui avaient donné des antidouleurs qui l'avaient détendu suffisamment pour qu'il remarque ce genre de détails.

"Stiles… est-ce que vous m'écoutez ?" Demanda l'infirmière.

"Hum… pas vraiment."

Stiles se demanda si son deuxième prénom était 'Patience' avec sa façon d'accepter si bien sa réponse. "Je vous ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé."

"Heuu…"

"Oui, je veux bien entendre ça aussi." dit une voix familière alors que le shérif Stilinski se postait sur le pas de la porte.

"Papa !" dit Stiles soulagé.

Le shérif, en uniforme, entra dans la pièce. Putain, tout le monde avait une sale tête aujourd'hui. Stiles détestait en être la raison.

Le shérif entra dans la salle d'examen, s'arrêta à côté de Derek et … posa une main sur son épaule ? Stiles était choqué. Depuis quand Derek et son père était devenus les meilleurs amis du monde ? "Derek… merci pour le message."

Derek hocha de la tête distraitement.

"Continue fils… J'aimerais entendre ta version de l'histoire."

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Oh, ce n'était vraiment _pas_ une histoire qu'il voulait raconter à son père. Le shérif ferait une crise quand il arriverait à la partie ou il se réveillait à côté d'un Derek complétement nu. Et Stiles n'avait même pas d'explication pour ça. Sa journée était de pire en pire décidément.

"Hum… eh bien, je me suis réveillé et… et Derek était dans le lit, et ça… m'a surpris ? Enfin bref, je suis en quelque sorte tombé du lit et je me suis cogné contre la table de nuit."

L'infirmière l'observait minutieusement.

Son père fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi ça t'aurait surpris ?"

"Tu plaisantes la ?" s'écria Stiles.

Derek semblait personnellement outré.

L'infirmière n'avait pas l'air ravie. "Trouver cet homme dans votre lit vous a surpris ?"

Le sous-entendu frappa Stiles en même temps que John.

"Elle cherche d'éventuelles preuves de violence conjugale, fiston." dit John retenant difficilement son rire. Derek perdit toutes ses couleurs.

"Quoi ? Non ! Non, Derek n'a pas… Il ne m'a même pas touché. J'ai juste volé hors du lit pour faire plus ample connaissance avec ma table de nuit tout seul. Demandez à ceux qui me connaissent, je suis une vraie catastrophe ambulante." Pas que Derek soit contre plaquer Stiles contre divers murs et autres volants de voiture, mais ça allait avec son caractère de loup grincheux et asocial et ça ne valait surtout pas la peine de le mettre sous le coup de la justice. Stiles regarda l'infirmière droit dans les yeux. "Pour répondre à votre question, _non_. Il n'y a pas de 'violence conjugale' ici." Bon sang elle était complètement à côté de la plaque. Si Stiles n'était pas encore un peu assommé, il rirait.

L'infirmière se tourna vers le sheriff, et le manque d'inquiétude sur le visage de John la rassura plus que les paroles de Stiles. Elle hocha la tête. "Ok Stiles," dit-elle en coupant le surplus de fil. "Je pense que ça ira. Je vais juste te mettre une compresse et tu devrais pouvoir rentrer."

"En fait," dit Derek "avant, pourriez-vous vérifier qu'il n'ait aucune lésion cérébrale ?"

John ricana doucement.

" 'Tain, merci. Vraiment sympa mec." Dit Stiles.

Mais Derek était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. "J'y tiens."

"Derek ?" s'inquièta John.

Derek baissa des yeux inquiets vers Stiles. Inquiet avec un I majuscule en réalité. "Il agit bizarrement depuis qu'il s'est réveillé. Enfin plus bizarre que d'habitude pour Stiles. Il ne savait pas dans quelle ville on vivait, et à demander à passer prendre Scott sur le chemin."

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et articula silencieusement 'Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?' quand il croisa son regard. S'ils étaient en pleine mission, à traquer une sorte de créature inconnue c'était tout _sauf_ le meilleur moyen de garder cela discret.

"Stiles ?" Maintenant son père lui donnait son fameux regard qui disait 'Stiles, tu commences vraiment à me faire peur là'.

Bon, très bien, s'ils voulaient la jouer comme ça…

"Écoutez, je… bon très bien, je suis un peu paumé. Je veux dire, je me suis réveillé dans une maison que je ne connaissais pas, nu, dans un lit avec Derek Hale. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne choque _personne_ à part moi ici ? Je pense vraiment qu'on devrait paniquer un minimum à ce propos. Particulièrement mon père ! Je veux dire, sérieux papa ? Peux-tu me donner une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je me réveillerai à ses côtés ?"

"… Parce que c'est ton mari ?"

Quoi ?!

" _Quoi_ ?!" Stiles leva les yeux rapidement vers Derek…

Qui paraissait complétement anéanti. Mais c'était quoi ce putain de bordel ?!

"Stiles, on est quel jour aujourd'hui ?"

"Encore ça ?"

Derek le fixa du regard. "Quelle _année_ ?"

"2014." Il regarda son père puis Derek, et à nouveau son père. Leurs têtes disaient tout. "On est pas en 2014 c'est ça ?"

Derek secoua la tête.

"Merde, on est en quelle année ?"

"Fiston… on est en 2021."

"C'est… non, c'est pas possible…" Mais de petits détails apparaissaient soudainement devant ses yeux. Derek ne semblait pas plus vieux à cause de la fatigue. Il _était_ plus vieux. Pareil pour son père. Il pensait qu'avoir à gérer un fils comme lui avait pu donner un coup de vieux à son père, mais non, il avait bien des années en plus. Sept pour être précis. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne s'était pas réveillé chez son père, mais s'il était dans le milieu de sa vingtaine, il ne vivait sûrement plus à la maison.

Il regarda ses mains à la recherche de signes qu'il était plus âgé que dans ses souvenirs, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut la bague à sa main gauche. Cette bague qu'il n'avait absolument pas remarquée, entre son réveil dans la quatrième dimension et sa blessure à la tête, il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps.

"Oh mon dieu…" Stiles releva brusquement le regard vers Derek. "Comment j'ai pu finir marié avec toi, bordel ?"

Il voulait dire ça dans le sens 'on n'a jamais rien partagé de plus qu'une entente cordiale, comment a-t-on pu finir par s'entendre suffisamment pour se marier', mais le voile de douleur qui passa sur le visage de Derek lui disait clairement qu'il était tombé à côté.

Et merde, maintenant il réussissait à blesser son _mari_.

"Je n'ai vu aucun signe de contusion lorsque je l'ai examiné." Disait l'infirmière "Mais on pourrait programmer une IRM –"

" _NON_ !" Stiles sauta hors du lit et se précipita vers Derek et son père. Par réflexe, les mains du loup se retrouvèrent sur ses bras, prêt à pousser Stiles derrière lui, pour le protéger. Ce qui n'était en fait pas _si_ différent du Derek que Stiles connaissait.

"Fils, peut-être…"

"Non, je ne retourne pas dans cette machine." Voyant son père hésiter, il lui chuchota doucement, "on est en 2014 pour moi, Papa… pense à ce qu'il se passait en 2014." Il fixa son père intensément, attendant de lui qu'il _comprenne_.

Et soudain son visage perdit presque toutes ses couleurs et il lança un regard à Derek par-dessus l'épaule de son fils. Stiles ne regarda pas mais put sentir les mains de Derek se serrer sur ses bras.

"Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas simplement le ramener à la maison et le surveiller un moment ?" proposa le shérif.

"Mr Stilinski, Mr Hale a perdu 7 ans de sa vie. C'est un problème mental sérieux."

Stiles était sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Putain de merde, il était un _Hale_.

"Croyez-moi, nous comprenons ça. Nous préfèrerions juste pouvoir lui donner un peu de temps pour voir si sa mémoire lui revient. On le surveillera de près, et si jamais cela empire on le ramène ici immédiatement."

L'infirmière avait maintenant la tête qu'elle réservait aux patients difficiles. "Je vous déconseille vraiment de partir sans procéder à des tests supplémentaires, mais nous ne pouvons pas forcer Stiles à les faire contre sa volonté. Vous êtes libre de partir, mais je vous recommande fortement de reconsidérer votre décision."

"Merci, on fera ça." dit Stiles rapidement. Puis il se tourna vers Derek et lui dit dans un murmure quasi inaudible, "sors-moi de là". Il savait que ça devait sonner suppliant et paniqué mais il s'en fichait. Il entendait IRM et automatiquement ses souvenirs lui rappelaient toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait faites en sortant de cet machine… Ce démon qui l'avait possédé et utilisé pour tuer et torturer des gens, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler quoique ce soit.

Derek hocha la tête. "Shérif ? Est-ce que ça vous dérange que je prenne ma journée ?"

"Bien sûr que non."

Derek tira Stiles vers lui, pour qu'il prenne appuis sur lui mais celui-ci se braqua et se tendit. Derek s'éloigna douloureusement et soupira. "Allez Stiles… on rentre à la maison."

Ce n'était pas 'la maison'. Pas vraiment. Pas celle de Stiles. En tout cas pas celle dont il se rappelait. Mais c'était toujours mieux que l'hôpital, où ils voulaient le renvoyer dans cette salle d'IRM. Il ne pourrait surement plus jamais aller dans ce genre de machine, pas après le Nogitsune. Il y avait probablement un tas de choses anodines qu'il ne serait plus capable de faire à cause de ça.

Stiles avait quand même de gros problèmes mais apparemment ce n'était pas suffisant pour dissuader quelqu'un de l'épouser.

Bon d'accord c'était Derek Hale…

"Hey !" Dit soudainement Stiles quand une pensée le frappa, alors qu'ils traversaient le parking de l'hôpital.

"Quoi ?" demanda Derek.

"On est en 2021, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais."

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?"

Derek lui jeta un regard méfiant.

"Ça veut dire que je n'ai _pas_ mon exam de chimie aujourd'hui."

Et malgré l'immense bordel de cette matinée, il gagna un petit rire de Derek. 

**Voilaaaaa, j'espère que ca vous a plu! Faites moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé en me laissant une petite rewiew :)**

 **Du love du love du love**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola tout le monde ! Alors tout d'abord un énorme merci pour vos gentils messages et pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire ! Vous être juste adorable ! Je suis bien contente que l'histoire plaise et j'ai hâte de découvrir vos avis sur la suite ! Allez trêve de parlote je vous laisse lire tranquillement, on se retrouve en bas ;).

Ps: Merci à Flavy à qui je ne peux pas répondre en MP, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant et apportera un début de réponse à tes questions :).

 **Occam's Razor**

 **Chapitre 2**

Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture et quittèrent le parking de l'hôpital, Derek était à nouveau silencieux et fermé. Bon, il semblerait que ce soit dû à l'inquiétude et non à la colère, ce qui changeait de ce que Stiles avait l'habitude avec le loup, mais il était tout de même taciturne.

Stiles, par contre, ne l'était pas du tout.

"Alors… tu penses que c'était un sort ?"

Derek lui jeta un bref regard disant clairement 'mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?'.

"Tu sais, genre j'ai énervé une sorcière, elle a jeté des yeux de triton dans un chaudron bouillant et maintenant je suis coincé dans une sorte de réalité parallèle complément bizarre ?"

"Tu penses vraiment que c'est l'explication la plus probable ?"

"Hum… eh bien, ouais. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?"

Derek le regarda peiné.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?" le chercha Stiles.

"Est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus probable que tu aies juste un souci avec ta mémoire ?"

Stiles fut bouche bée. "Heu… non. Non, vraiment pas. Enfin, ça voudrait dire que ce Stiles est moi-Stiles, et moi-Stiles ne t'aurais..." Stiles ferma brusquement la bouche après avoir réalisé à quel point ses prochains mots pouvaient être blessant.

Mais même si Stiles se mordit la langue, Derek avait compris où il voulait en venir. "Le vrai toi ne m'aurait pas épousé."

Stiles ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de soupirer. "Eh bien, je veux dire, allez quoi... De tous les couples possible et imaginable dans notre groupe, toi et moi sommes probablement le couple le _moins_ prévisible. Genre, j'avais plus de chance de finir avec Megan Fox."

"T'aurais jamais eu de chance avec Megan Fox."

"Sympa. Merci. Mais apparemment j'en aurais avec _toi_?"

Derek retira sa main gauche du volant pour la montrer au jeune homme… l'alliance parfaitement visible.

Stiles fixa la bague et secoua la tête. "C'est pas possible, je peux pas… Tu ne devrais pas rappeler ce genre de question existentielle à un mec qui vient de s'ouvrir le crâne. C'est dans la Convention de Genève."

Derek ne répondit rien, et Stiles s'agrippa au siège passager, comme pour essayer de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il était plutôt sûr que dormir ne suffirait pas à ctrl+alt+sup cette étrange réalité, alors il avait plutôt intérêt à commencer à utiliser son cerveau.

Il essaya de se mettre à la place de Derek. Le mec s'était couché la veille avec son mari, et se retrouvait maintenant avec un époux qui craquait complétement, et clamait qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir des sept dernières années. Pire, qui n'arrivait même pas à concevoir l'idée de finir marié à Derek Hale.

Même Stiles devait admettre que c'était sûrement l'équivalent d'un uppercut entre les jambes. Et du coup plutôt naze de sa part. Ce Derek, que ce soit le vrai Derek ou l'hologramme Derek, semblait assez cool. Gentil, même. Il ne méritait pas que Stiles descende son mariage constamment. Si c'était une sorte de réalité parallèle dans laquelle Stiles avait été transporté, s'il était _celui_ qui n'était pas à sa place, alors Derek était dans le vrai et Stiles avait tout faux.

Et puis, en attendant qu'il fasse le tri dans tout ce bordel et qu'il trouve un moyen d'arranger les choses, il serait un peu plus malin de sa part d'éviter de vexer les personnes qui tenaient à lui et voulaient l'aider.

"Ecoute, Derek… je suis désolé. Je sais que ça doit craindre pour toi, aussi. Et que je sois ton Stiles ou son jumeau maléfique façon 'Spock barbu', je voulais juste…. Tu sais, merci. De t'occuper de moi."

La main droite du loup quitta le volant et il l'approcha aveuglement vers Stiles. Peut-être pour prendre celle de Stiles, mais le jeune homme ne pourra jamais en être sûr car il se pressa contre la portière. Derek se figea avant de finalement ramener sa main vers lui.

"On va trouver une solution, Stiles. Je te le promets."

"Je sais. C'est juste que… ça fait beaucoup d'un coup. Comme toi et moi déjà. C'est _énorme_ ! Quand ? Comment ? Qui ? Et, j'ai pris ton nom ?"

Derek lui fit un petit sourire en coin. "On en avait parlé avant de se marier. Tu étais plutôt insistant à ce sujet."

"Vraiment ?"

Derek hocha la tête. "Tu disais que c'était la chance de ta vie et quand tu es allé changer légalement ton nom, tu en a profité pour changer ton prénom aussi. Et franchement, Stiles Hale est _beaucoup_ mieux que ton nom d'origine."

"Tu …" s'étrangla Stiles, "Tu connais mon prénom ?"

"Ton ancien prénom, oui. Et je pouvais l'épeler d'une traite, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à le prononcer."

"Pas la peine d'essayer hein !" Stiles se claqua la main sur le front, et cria quand il réalisa qu'il avait oublié qu'une partie de son visage était depuis peu dotée de points de suture. "Oh ! Aie ! Oh mon Dieu, Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai dit mon prenom."

Derek ricana gentiment. "T'inquiète pas, bébé, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Et ce n'est pas comme si ça allait ressortir maintenant que tu as changé de nom."

Stiles ouvrit un œil pour regarder Derek choqué. "Bébé ?! Merde, on est un de ces couples ?"

Derek cligna des yeux, ignorant le petit surnom, puis il haussa les épaules avec raideur.

"Oh, putain j'en ai plein le cul sérieux…" se plaignit Stiles, puis il redressa d'un coup et lança un regard à Derek. "Je veux dire, non ! Enfin façon de parler hein… J'voulais dire…"

"Relax Stiles, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire." Il fronça les sourcils. "On devrait probablement se poser quelque part pour discuter."

"A,…à la maison ?"

Le ton de Stiles devait en dire beaucoup, puisque Derek lui répondit, "Peut être dans un endroit un peu plus neutre. Un petit déjeuner ça te dis ?"

"Un petit-dej. Oui voilà. Un petit dej, ça me va. Un petit dej avec une commande en plus pour combler mes trous." Le double sens frappa Stiles comme une claque. "de mémoire ! Je veux dire combler mes trous de _mémoire_ !" Il s'enfonça dans son siège. "Oooh _mon dieu_ , comment on a pu finir ensemble ? Non, sérieusement. Ça a dû être terriblement, horriblement, gênant pour nous deux. Juste une démonstration sans fin de mon incapacité à tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler.".

"Si tu te souvenais de la nuit dernière, tu ne remettrais sûrement pas en doute tes capacités à _utiliser_ ta langue comme il faut, tu sais."

"Derek !", s'exclama le jeune homme.

"Désolé, désolé," Dit-il un sourire aux lèvres, "Je suis allé trop loin". Il était clairement partagé entre éclater de rire et calmer le jeu.

Stiles se tortilla un peu sur place, parce que Derek avait dit "je suis désolé", mais pas "je plaisante". Et Stiles avait la nette impression que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Bordel de merde, l'autre Stiles était un vrai dieu. Parce que même pour lui, il était impossible de nier que finir au pieu avec Derek était un exploit. Les gens devraient faire un temple en son nom. A notre glorieux Stiles, qui s'envoya en l'air avec le jeune héritier Hale.

"Je n'essaie pas de te mettre mal à l'aise, c'est juste que…" Il perdit son air enjoué quand il soupira, "tu ne te souviens pas de ces sept dernières années, mais _moi_ si. Ça risque d'être dur de ne pas te traiter comme je le fais d'habitude."

Stiles s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je comprends. Je te jure. C'est juste que… c'est super bizarre de là ou je suis."

"De ma place aussi. Allons-y étape par étape alors."

"Petit-dej."

"Bien."

"Et un petit jeu des '20 questions'."

Ce fut avec soulagement que Stiles reconnu le restaurant ou s'arrêta Derek – lui et son père avaient mangé ici de nombreuses fois - même s'il ne reconnaissait aucune des serveuses quand ils entrèrent.

Par contre, la serveuse les connaissait, elle.

"Eh bien, si ce n'est pas les Hale," une femme dans la cinquantaine proche de la porte les accueilli chaleureusement quand ils entrèrent. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit Stiles. "Mon dieu, Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? "

"Hum … me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que j'ai gagné cette blessure de guerre lors d'une de mes missions top secrètes en tant que combattant du crime ?" Ben quoi, il pouvait être Batman.

"Humm…." la femme s'approcha de lui pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil. " Tu n'as pas l'air très doué pour ça. Tu devrais laisser la lutte contre le crime à ton mari."

"Hey ! Vous ne savez même pas à quoi ressemblait l'autre gars !"objecta Stiles… juste pour le principe quoi.

Attendez une seconde…

Stiles se tourna rapidement vers Derek, qui souriait à la serveuse. "Stiles s'est cogné la tête contre la table de nuit."

"Oh, seigneur… Tu ne l'as pas embarqué dans une partie de jambes en l'air un peu trop sauvage quand même, Derek ?"

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux et se força à reprendre une respiration normale, alors que Derek se marrait tranquillement. "Non, pas du tout. Personnellement je pense que c'était le plan de Stiles de me faire prendre un jour de repos pour passer la journée avec lui."

Nan mais genre ! Stiles espérait que sa tête clairement indignée suffisait à montrer ce qu'il pensait d'un tel culot de la part du loup.

Mais puisque la dame continuait de rire doucement en secouant la tête, ce n'était pas assez clair apparemment. "Ahh les garçons… bien, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir tous les deux. Entrez que je vous installe."

Ils furent guidés vers leur table, et Stiles préféra attendre que la bien-trop-familière-avec-leur-vie-sexuelle- s'en aille avant de se tourner vers Derek et demander, "lutte contre le crime ?"

Derek leva les sourcils. "Ouais… je travaille avec ton père."

"Tu bosses avec mon père." Répéta-t-il dubitatif, mais quand Derek ne répondit pas, il continua, "Vraiment ?"

Derek hocha la tête. "Tu n'as pas trouvé bizarre que je lui demande un jour de congé à l'hôpital ?"

"Honnêtement, avec toutes les nouvelles infos que j'accumule depuis ce matin, ce petit détail était bien bas sur ma liste. Donc tu es flic ?"

"Adjoint au shérif"

Stiles le fixa, bouche bée. Il essayait de le visualiser en uniforme. C'était bien trop excitant pour être autorisé. Pas dans le sens 'pervers qui bave sur Derek', mais juste objectivement parlant : 'Derek est attirant et un uniforme ne ferait qu'accentuer de façon exponentielle ce fait'. Et bien qu'épouser Derek ne faisait pas parti de ses vœux les plus chers, il n'était pas un putain _d'aveugle_ non plus.

"Tu es en train de m'imaginer en uniforme, pas vrai ?" demanda Derek, le connaissant.

Stiles rougit. "Quoi ? Non ! Je… la ferme !" Il baissa la tête quand la serveuse leur apporta leurs boissons, et grogna un tantinet irrité, "C'est juste que j'ai du mal à te voir dans la police."

Derek haussa les épaules. "Je n'avais pas prévu de finir là-bas non plus, mais j'aime ça. Et ça permet à Papa d'avoir quelqu'un avec des… connaissances et capacités particulières."

Stiles fit de son mieux pour ignorer le fait que Derek avait appelé son père 'Papa', encore une fois. "Oh ouais…ça doit être pratique. J'imagine qu'on fait appel à toi pour tous les cas un peu spéciaux ?"

Derek hocha la tête pour confirmer.

"Alors… est-ce que tu rentres le soir à la maison et me racontes tout sur les affaires sur lesquelles tu travailles ?"

Derek lui répondit, totalement impassible, "Ce serait une infraction au protocole. Je ne peux pas divulguer des détails sur les affaires en cours… officiellement."

Stiles s'esclaffa. Oh ouais, Derek devait lui raconter tous les détails sordides de ce qu'il se passait à Beacon Hills. Génial.

La serveuse revint prendre leur commande, et lorsqu'elle partit un gênant silence s'était installé à la table.

Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux (qui étaient plus court que dans ses souvenirs), et décida de se lancer.

"Ok, bon…" Mais merde, par où commencer ? Il regarda Derek par-dessus la table, qui l'observait attentivement. Et si les autres ne remarquaient pas à quel point il était tendu, Stiles oui. Il n'était peut-être pas marié à Derek mais il le connaissait depuis des années.

Alors Stiles décida de commencer avec des choses simples.

"Scott vit à San Francisco ?"

Derek cligna des yeux, visiblement surpris pas la question, et se détendit enfin. "Ouais. Lui et Kira ont déménagé là-bas juste après avoir eu leurs diplômes. Techniquement, Kira et ses parents sont partis en premier, mais Scott les a rejoints à peine trois mois plus tard, après avoir tenté en vain une relation à distance avec elle." Derek jouait distraitement avec la salière. "On est tous allé là-bas il y a environ six ans pour leur mariage."

"Scott et Kira sont mariés ?"

"Ouaip."

"Wow."

"Ils ont une petite fille de quatre ans et demi."

"Tu déconnes !"

Derek eu un petit sourire. "Non. Elle s'appelle Rene."

Il fallut à Stiles un petit moment. D'abord, pour imaginer son meilleur ami déménager sans qu'il ne s'incruste au programme. Il avait toujours pensé que Scott et lui vivraient toujours proche l'un de l'autre, éternellement porté par l'amitié qu'ils avaient construite tout le long de leur scolarité. Puis, pour imaginer Scott, le sourire niais et la mâchoire de travers, en tant que père.

"Et Lydia ?"

"Elle travaille au Bureau du Procureur Général de l'état de New York.

Stiles siffla, impressionné.

"Elle est allée à l'école de droit de New York, a fait son stage au Palais de Justice et a obtenu un poste à temps plein plus vite que quiconque avant elle."

"Ouais, ben, venant de Lydia, c'est pas vraiment surprenant. Je m'attendais à quelque chose comme ça… ou alors qu'elle prenne la voie de 'savant fou' et qu'elle garde le président en otage à l'aide d'un rayon laser mortel qu'elle aurait construit elle-même, ou un truc du genre."

Derek ricana.

"Et pour Malia ?"

Le visage de Derek s'assombrit instantanément et il secoua lentement la tête. Comme pour dire 'on ne parle pas de ça'. Ok, Stiles devrait revenir plus tard sur le cas 'Malia' car la serveuse choisit ce moment pour leur apporter leur commande. Apparemment les nouvelles concernant Malia n'étaient pas bonnes. Stiles se sentit mal pour elle – on ne pouvait pas dire que la vie lui avait fait beaucoup de cadeaux.

Ils firent une courte pause pour commencer à manger, et Stiles engloutit une tranche de bacon entière avant de demander la bouche pleine, "Et Isaac ?"

Derek hésita. "Il… tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il est quelque part en Europe. Il a envoyé une carte postale une fois mais c'était pour…" Derek tapotait sa fourchette sur le rebord de son assiette. "Stiles… de _quoi_ te souviens-tu ? Tu as dit à l'hôpital que… Je peux te tenir au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je ne sais même pas par où commencer."

"Oh… très bien." Stiles avala sa bouchée, le bacon passant difficilement lui arracha une grimace. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas mâcher correctement. "Quand je suis allé me coucher hier soir, c'était la fin de ma seconde. En fait, j'étais en train de bachoter pour mon examen final de chimie que j'avais le lendemain – et j'étais bien parti pour me planter d'ailleurs. J'ai descendu 4 tasses de café et ce thé Japonais que Kira m'a donné, qui était soi-disant bon pour la concentration mais qui avait un vrai gout de merde…Hum, maintenant je me demande si j'ai finalement réussi à valider la chimie."

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour ce test en particulier, mais je peux te dire que tu n'as jamais eu à repasser la chimie."

"Point pour Stilinski," célébra Stiles en levant sa fourchette. Puis il se calma. "Le… On venait juste de s'occuper du … " Il se massa les tempes, "du Nogitsune." Stiles profita de mâcher longuement pour faire une pause et essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits. C'était encore très frais pour lui. "Honnêtement, d'où je viens, c'est encore le bordel. Allison vient juste de… on n'est pas encore remis. Scott et Isaac sont tous les deux super chiants et passent leur temps à essayer de trouver des excuses pour se battre. En fait ça ne me surprend pas que Isaac soit parti. Il avait déjà plus ou moins un pied dehors, figuativementfaçon de parler, la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé."

Stiles se reprit. "Est-ce que je suis allé à l'Université ?"

"Tu as fait un semestre à l'université publique avant de conclure que 'tes talents seraient bien plus utiles ailleurs'."

"Ouais, ça sonne comme un truc que j'aurais pu dire. Je paris que mon père était déçu que je ne continue pas, par contre."

"Il n'est pas déçu, Stiles." Dit Derek gentiment.

Le côté "gentil" continuait à lui foutre les jetons, alors il demanda abruptement, "Alors, j'ai un job ?"

"Tu en avais un. Tu as travaillé pendant quelques années pour une association caritative qui aide les familles de patients atteints du cancer, mais tu as démissionné il y a deux mois."

"Pour faire quoi ?" Stiles attendait que Derek lui dise avec quel travail il avait remplacé l'ancien, mais il ne le fit pas. Stiles fronça les sourcils. "Donc je ne travaille pas ? Je… oh putain non. Ça veut dire que je suis _entretenu_ ? Je suis un _homme au foyer_ ?"

Derek essaya de cacher son sourire derrière sa main, mais Stiles le vit tout de même.

"Oh mon dieu, c'est tellement humiliant," Stiles s'enfonça sur la banquette. "Je suis la _femme_."

"Tu as un peu de trop équipé entre les jambes pour être une femme."

Stiles sursauta, cognant ses genoux contre la table et faisant s'entrechoquer leurs couverts contre leur assiette. "Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça bordel ! Je déclare l'interdiction de toute référence de près ou de loin à mes parties génitales, compris ! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, on ne parle pas de la zone en dessous de la ceinture. La zone sud de Stilinski est un territoire interdit."

Derek souleva une main en signe d'excuse.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu," grommela Stiles, "Qui aurait cru que tu étais autant obsédé par les _queues_ ?"

"Pour ma défense, je ne suis pas le seul à cette table à avoir épouser un homme."

Certes.

Stiles retourna à son assiette, juste pour se distraire quelques instants de 'l'effet Derek'. Il ne put tenir longtemps, cependant, avant de le regarder à nouveau.

Derek poussait sa nourriture sur les bords de son assiette, clairement troublé. Il regarda Stiles avec insistance. "Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de toi comme ça. Non, tu n'as pas de travail, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne fais rien." Derek jeta un regard autour de lui. "Etre …ce que je suis… ne rend pas mon travail plus facile. Au contraire, ça le rend encore plus compliqué. J'avais l'habitude de protéger mon secret en restant discret et en me tenant éloigné de toute situation trop … exposée. Mais je ne peux pas agir comme ça au travail. Je ne peux pas éviter de me faire remarquer, ou empêcher les gens de me prêter attention. Je dois être constamment sur mes gardes, et c'est dur. Sans compter ce que je peux voir avec ce job… Je pensais avoir vu tout ce que les humains – et non-humain – pouvaient se faire mutuellement, mais ma première année dans les forces de l'ordre m'a donné tort. Je dois parfois gérer des cas particulièrement durs et pas vraiment _beau_ à voir, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de craquer. Ou alors très peu. Parce qu'à la fin de chacun de mes services, je rentre à la maison pour te retrouver, et tu rends juste tout ça beaucoup plus _simple_. Meilleur. Je vois le mal chez les gens, je l'ai toujours fait -mais toi, tu vois toujours le bon. J'ai besoin de cette vision. J'ai besoin de… ton cœur. Tu me tempères. Tu m'apaises. Et c'est important."

Stiles en resta sans voix. Il se rendrait sûrement à l'école à dos de licorne rose avant d'entendre ce genre de discours sortir de la bouche du Derek qu'il connaissait. Et honnêtement, Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ça. Il avait cette image de Derek Hale. Brusque, grognon, peu de conversation, s'introduisant dans la chambre d'étudiant. C'était le Derek que Stiles ne rêverait certainement pas d'épouser.

Mais _ce_ Derek. Bien, merde… c'était un vrai mari. Stiles ne doutait pas qu'il pouvait être tout aussi rustre et bourru à ses heures perdues, mais ce Derek était quelqu'un que Stiles ne mettrait pas automatiquement, irrévocablement, nécessairement hors de sa liste de partenaire potentiel.

Putaiiiin.

"Tout se passe bien les garçons ?" demanda la serveuse en passant près de leur table.

Derek réussit à coller un sourire plaisant sur son visage. "C'est parfait. Merci, Nancy."

Stiles retourna à son repas, gardant ses yeux baissés pour avoir un peu de temps seul avec ses pensées.

Si c'était possible, les choses étaient encore plus confuses maintenant que ce matin lorsqu'il s'était réveillé.

Stiles se sentait toujours très perdu quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison. Leur maison apparemment, mais il ne se sentait pas chez lui ici. Ce _n'était_ pas chez lui. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte d'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à l'intérieur comme s'il avait peur de se faire mordre.

Derek le contourna et passa devant lui. "As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?"

Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux au restaurant avait duré tout le trajet du retour. Et avait du mal à s'en aller.

"Non, je vais juste… je pense que je vais faire un tour de la maison ?" Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un chose réveille sa mémoire puisque ce n'était pas sa réalité, mais peut être que ce genre de petits gestes pouvait aider Derek à se sentir un peu mieux. Parce que le loup était convaincu que c'était un problème de mémoire et non pas une histoire de dimension parallèle. Stiles n'avait pas le cœur à insister sur le problème, il espérait juste pouvoir retourner à son exam de chimie qu'il réussirait, ou pas, alors que Derek attendait juste de retrouver son mari.

Derek rangea ses clés. "Bien sûr… J'ai un peu de travail qui peut être fait d'ici. Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas."

Bien sûr qu'il avait des questions, il n'avait _que_ ça, mais il se sentait encore un peu chamboulé par les informations du petit-déjeuner. Et il n'avait même pas poser tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Juste ce qu'il pouvait gérer en une fois.

Derek disparut dans les entrailles de la maison, et Stiles fit un pas hésitant vers le salon.

C'était plutôt chaleureux. Un canapé et un fauteuil inclinable faisaient face à la télévision, fixée au mur opposé. Une table basse avec le Code Pénal et quelques magazines posés dessus, avait des marques d'éraflures, preuve que mettre ses pieds sur la table n'était visiblement pas contre les règles de la maison. Sur le mur il y avait une photo avec deux loups – un noir, un blanc – dans les bois, en hiver.

Stiles flâna vers la bibliothèque de DVD et lu les titres. Il reconnut pas mal d'entre eux comme étant ses préférés, et d'autre qui étaient connus mais dont il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention (sûrement les favoris de Derek). Quelques DVD provenant de l'American Cancer Society. D'autre portant sur le système judiciaire Américain. Et ensuite quelques films dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant -probablement des films fait durant les sept dernières années.

L'étagère du haut avec les films de ces dernières années était tentante, mais Stiles se dirigea vers la seconde bibliothèque, qui contenait de vrais livres.

Il y avait pas mal de manuels scolaires qui semblaient être de niveau universitaire. Probablement à Derek. Parmi les différents livres, il reconnut certains des siens avec lesquels il avait grandi. Dans un monde complétement inconnu comme celui-ci, tomber sur ce genre d'objet était vraiment rassurant. Au moins les Chroniques de Narnia, que sa mère lui lisait avant de dormir, était là. Sa curiosité fut attisée lorsqu'il vit des livres en différentes langues et ajouta mentalement à sa liste une nouvelle question à poser à Derek.

Stiles fut attiré par un livre avec la tranche très abimée, et le sorti de la bibliothèque pour le voir de plus près. Il caressa les lettres du titre avec son pouce 'ShineGold' et réalisa qu'avec ce simple coup d'œil il ne pouvait dire à qui appartenait ce livre. Ça semblait être de la science-fiction, et il était bien connu pour en lire occasionnellement. Mais il n'avait aucune idée du genre de livre que Derek pouvait lire pour son plaisir. Il ne connaissait pas ce genre de détail personnel sur les gouts de l'Alpha. Ce roman était sans doute le favori de _quelqu'un_ – il a été lu plus d'une fois- mais Stiles ne savait pas à qui appartenait ce plaisir coupable.

Et ne pas savoir était troublant au plus haut point.

Il allait le reposer quand ses yeux furent attirés sur la tranche d'un livre qui était visiblement un album photo, sur l'étagère du bas.

Stiles l'attrapa comme s'il pouvait disparaitre à tout moment. Il prit les deux, 'ShineGold' et l'album photo et les posa sur la table basse, l'album au-dessus. Mais il ne l'ouvrit pas. Il commença juste à faire une pile.

Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine. Il regarda le plan de travail, et l'ilot, et la table, et les chaises avec un détachement total. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer que tout ça lui appartenait. Il se sentait encore comme un enfant. Il ne pouvait pas admettre être un propriétaire, et encore moins avoir sa propre table et ses propres chaises. Genre là, il pourrait très bien attraper une des chaises et la casser en deux, il n'aurait pas de problème par ce que c'était _sa_ putain de chaise. Craquage total.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo pour observer ce qui était collé à la porte grâce aux aimants. Une lettre de l'Association Contre le Cancer de Beacon Hills adressée à Stiles Hale, le remerciant de son aide avec un des donateurs. Un ticket de caisse pour les pneus de la Honda. Une invitation à un séminaire sur le protocole à suivre en cas de violences domestiques pour Derek qui aura lieu en Novembre. Une feuille de papier pliée en deux, le nom 'Annabelle' griffonné dessus avec des colonnes remplis de numéros de téléphone et de dates qui ne parlaient absolument pas à Stiles. Un morceau de papier rose avec écrit en violet 'VOU AIME TONTON DERK + TONTON STILZ' et un petit dessin très mal fait d'un chien. Ou d'une voiture de course. Peut-être une voiture de course sur pattes. Ça serait génial ça !

Dans un coin de la cuisine, il y avait la porte menant au garage, qui avait été transformé en salle de gym à domicile. Ça c'était pour Derek… Stiles n'aurait même pas à poser la question pour celle-ci. Il y avait un banc de muscu avec quelques poids à coté et d'autre machines qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Mais apparemment Derek n'était pas du genre 'ultra-protecteur' envers son espace de sport, car le long d'un mur on pouvait voir une tondeuse à gazon, un carton avec écrit en gros 'NOEL' dessus, des étagères avec de l'huile de moteur et quelques outils. Il remarqua un équipement de lacrosse dans un coin – clairement à lui, cependant avec la couche de poussière dessus, Derek devait soulever ses poids bien plus souvent qu'il ne devait utiliser sa crosse et son casque.

Stiles retourna à l'intérieur (zappant complétement la buanderie, parce que même dans une dimension parallèle, ça restait chiant), et passa la tête à travers l'entrée de la salle de bain située dans le couloir. C'était clair qu'elle était faite pour les invités, on voyait tout de suite qu'elle ne devait pas servir souvent.

Ensuite, Stiles se retrouva dans la chambre, ressemblant trait pour trait à la chambre qu'il avait aperçu ce matin après s'être assommé et ouvert le front…

Le lit au centre était défait et des vêtements étaient éparpillés par terre. Il y avait deux tables de nuit, une de chaque côté du lit. A droite, il y avait un cadre avec la mère de Stiles. Il y avait aussi un livre sur les forces occultes et un verre vide.

La table de nuit sur le côté gauche abritait un réveil, une lampe de chevet et un dossier que Stiles reconnaissait comme venant du département de police de Beacon Hills. Et un tube de lubrifiant à moitié vide.

"Okay ! " S'écria Stiles et se détourna pour regarder _autre part_.

Il y avait une commode du côté de Derek, un meuble télé avec une télévision au mur face au lit, un lecteur DVD, une console de jeux prenant les trois quarts de l'espace de rangement. Il résista à la tentation de faire glisser ses doigts le long des différents jeux appuyés contre la console, pour pouvoir continuer à explorer la chambre, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les deux manettes étaient branchées. Il ne put se débarrasser de l'image mentale de lui et Derek, installés au pied du lit côte à côte, jouant à Call of Duty.

Sur le mur à côté de la porte, le plus proche du côté de Stiles (et il était un peu bizarre de déjà savoir son côté du lit), il y avait une peinture représentant une meute de loups courant dans la forêt, leur silhouette éclaircit par le clair de lune. Dans un coin sombre on pouvait lire : 'A la recherche de moi-même, je suis parti dans des endroits sombres et isolés, et la nuit m'a offert un abri parmi les loups."

Stiles ne savait pas à qui était destiné cette phrase, lui ou Derek. Qui l'avait choisi ? Qui l'avait ramené à la maison et proclamé silencieusement que 'C'est moi, je suis celui qui a trouvé son refuge parmi les loups'. Parce que ça pouvait être chacun d'eux.

Encore un fois, la frontière séparant Stiles de Derek était extrêmement flou. Stiles préféra ne pas s'attarder et se détourna de la peinture. Il y avait encore des choses à voir dans la maison.

Il poursuivit son chemin vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il s'était attendu à une séparation clair entre ses affaires et celles de Derek. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait un verre avec deux brosses à dents dedans. Un rasoir électrique et un normal placé ensemble près du miroir. Un tube de dentifrice. Une seule bouteille de bain de bouche. Deux différentes marques de déo.

Preuve que les deux vivaient complètement et désespérément mêlés l'un à l'autre. Il n'était pas possible de séparer Stiles de Derek, Derek de Stiles.

Stiles sortit de la salle de bain et de la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

La prochaine pièce ou Stiles glissa la tête était un bureau, cependant il était à moitié rempli. Le bureau et une petite bibliothèque étaient tous les deux poussés contre le mur du fond, laissant le reste de la pièce complétement vide. Il y avait des cartons empilés près de la porte, comme s'ils étaient toujours en train d'aménager la pièce. Stiles se demanda du coup depuis combien de temps ils vivaient ici. Le reste de la maison suggérait des années, mais cette pièce le faisait douter s'ils étaient seulement en train d'aménager le bureau.

Sur la chaise en face de l'ordinateur, Derek lisait un rapport, un stylo coincé entre les dents. Quand Stiles passa la tête à l'intérieur, il leva la tête et retira le stylo de sa bouche. "Hey."

"Hum… salut."

Derek attendit patiemment qu'il prenne la parole. Stiles se tortilla sur le pas de la porte. "Ya pas mal de déco sur les loups dis-moi."

"Est ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait que je me sois débarrassé de ce poster de Cthulhu que tu voulais dans le couloir ?"

Stiles éclata de rire. Dieu ça lui ressemblait tellement. "Sur quoi tu travailles ? demanda-t-il, faisant un pas dans la pièce et un mouvement de menton vers le dossier que tenait Derek.

Derek baissa les yeux vers le dossier. "De la paperasse sur un gars qui s'est fait arrêter pour vol mineur".

"Ça a l'air passionnant." Ironisa Stiles.

"Eh bien, ça ne peut pas être que des Kanimas et des Alphas sauvages. Franchement, ce genre de cas fait du bien pour changer." Il posa le dossier sur le bureau et pivota sa chaise pour faire face à Stiles. "Comment tu te sens ?"

"Toujours vraiment, vraiment paumé."

Derek hocha lentement la tête. "Est ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?"

"Je ne suis même pas sûr, mec." Stiles regarda ses pieds. Ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui demander lui ferai de la peine. Il le savait. Et Stiles ne voulait pas le blesser. Mais ce n'était pas sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas juste s'immiscer comme ça, être le mari qui restait à la maison et être avec Derek alors que la dernière fois qu'il se souvenait lui avoir parlé, ils étaient au mieux des alliés forcés.

"Stiles ? Parle moi."

Stiles poussa un lourd soupir et se lança. "Ok, je ne veux pas que tu le prennes personnellement, mais… ce que j'aimerais vraiment maintenant, c'est rentrer à la maison."

Derek le fixa sans comprendre un petit moment avant de réaliser. "Tu veux que je te ramène chez ton père ?"

Stiles grimaça. "Oui."

Derek détourna le regard, visiblement blessé.

"Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, ok ? Tu es vraiment très gentil à propos de toute cette histoire… Mais c'est juste que… Je suis en train de saturer là. J'ai besoin d'espace pour réfléchir."

Vu le regard de Derek, Stiles aurait pu aussi bien retirer son alliance et la lui jeter en pleine face. Mais non. Stiles portait la bague. Il continuerait à porter la bague. Mais il avait besoin de prendre un peu de recul pour reprendre ses esprits. Derek devrait le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne voulait pas dire 'sors de ma vie'. Mais plus 'donne-moi un peu de temps pour faire le point.'

"Je vais te déposer," Dit Derek doucement.

Stiles soupira de soulagement. "Merci."

Derek hocha juste la tête.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire pour rendre les choses moins dures pour Derek. Alors il ne dit rien.

Sur le chemin vers la porte, alors qu'ils traversaient le salon, Stiles se dirigea vers sa petite pile de livre sur la table basse. "Ça t'embête si je les emmène ?" demanda-il.

"Tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux. C'est aussi à toi."

"Non, ne…" Commença Stiles, dans le but de dire 'ne prend pas ça pour un divorce', mais il se retint et serra un peu plus le livre et l'album photo contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était même pas son mariage, mais il se sentait comme une grosse merde à ce moment précis pour l'endommager. Il avait l'impression de détruire la vie du loup pièce par pièce.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il _voulait_. Mais il ne pouvait pas monter se coucher ce soir auprès de Derek et faire comme si de rien était. Il n'avait pas ce genre de relation avec lui. Il ne partageait pas leur histoire. Il n'était le mari de personne. Il était juste Stiles Stilinski, hyperactif complétement paumé qui essayait de faire le tri dans le bordel qu'était sa vie.

Stiles espérait simplement que Derek puisse comprendre ça.

 **Voilà Voilà...**

 **Promis la suite arrive très vite ;)**

 **Du love Du love Du love**


	3. Chapter 3

Helloww tout le monde ! Un grand merci encore une fois pour vos messages et encouragements ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !

J'en profite encore une fois pour répondre aux review 'guest' :

Flavy : Un énorme merci pour tes commentaires qui me font réellement très plaisir ! C'est un plaisir de te retrouver pour ce chapitre ! Et c'est vrai que la fin du dernier chap était un peu triste et dur alors j'espère que tes prières ont été entendues ;). J'ai hâte de connaître ton avis sur la suite ! A très vite !

Meghann : Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt !

 **Occam's Razor**

 **Chapitre 3**

"Hey, fiston."

"Salut P'pa."

Quelque peu gêné, le shérif Stilinski se tenait à la porte de l'ancienne chambre de son fils, observant celui-ci assis sur le lit. Le jeune homme regarda ses mains, essayant d'éviter de remarquer à quel point la pièce semblait vide. Il était revenu dans l'espoir d'y trouver un refuge, un endroit familier, mais sa chambre n'était plus sa chambre à présent. Il se sentait comme un _invité_.

Apparemment il n'avait nulle part où aller.

"Derek m'a appelé, il m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé de te ramener ici." Dit John en entrant dans la chambre.

Stiles était assis au bord du lit. Il détestait le couvre lit fleuri et les horribles oreillers qui allaient avec. Son tableau de liège, sur lequel il accrochait ses notes et photos qu'il reliait avec de la laine de couleur, lui manquait cruellement.

Maintenant il y avait la photo encadrée d'un voilier sur le mur. C'était quoi ce délire ? Son père ne savait même pas naviguer.

"Stiles ?"

"Ouais, non, c'est juste… c'était trop bizarre d'être dans cette maison." Stiles releva les yeux vers son père. "Tu es d'accord pour que je reste ici ?"

"Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander." John pinça les lèvres. "Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de te convaincre d'aller faire ces examens ?"

" _Aucun_." Se renfrogna Stiles.

"Tu pourrais avoir une tumeur au cerveau."

"Eh bien, je n'étais pas encore prêt à envisager le pire scenario, mais merci de m'avoir devancé, Papa."

John s'avança vers le lit et s'assit au côté de son fils. "Je suis inquiet pour toi. Derek aussi."

"Je _sais_ , et je le comprends, mais je ne _peux_ pas. La dernière fois que je suis allé dans cette machine, j'ai fait du mal autour de moi. Allison est _morte_. Je fais des cauchemars à cause du bruit, ce putain de 'clang' qui ne s'arrêtait pas, et ce batard qui forçait le passage pour s'introduire dans ma tête. Et il l'a fait. Tu me mets dans cette machine encore une fois et je fais une crise de panique. Il n'y a pas de 'peut-être' ici, c'est _certain_."

"Ok, ok… calme toi Stiles… respire lentement."

Stiles n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait serré les poings et qu'il respirait difficilement jusqu'à ce que son père place ses mains sur ses épaules pour le calmer. Le souffle court, il se força à ouvrir les mains et les coinça sous ses cuisses pour cacher leur tremblement.

"Ok, on attendra pour les examens," Disait John en massant doucement de la main le dos de Stiles, "mais si ça ne s'arrange pas – ou si ça empire – tu passeras ces examens. Même si on doit t'endormir avant pour ça."

Cela semblait juste. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à ce que son père regarde son état s'aggraver sans rien faire. Et puis, ils allaient _devoir_ l'endormir de tout façon, donc logiquement, il ne pouvait pas paniquer en salle d'IRM s'il n'était pas conscient. Il hocha la tête tremblant.

"Tu veux parler de Derek ?" Demanda John comme ouverture.

Stiles râla. "Je ne sais même pas quoi faire avec Derek. On est _mariés_."

"Je suis au courant oui." Dit le shérif avec un faible sourire.

"Ouais ben, j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec ça. Ça n'a aucun sens ! Je veux dire, je…" Il jeta un regard un peu gêné à son père, "ça fait un petit moment que j'ai compris que je n'étais peut-être pas complétement hétéro -"

John pouffa.

"Mais entre admettre que je puisse être bi et épouser Derek, il y a une grosse différence quand même !"

Son père était beaucoup trop calme à ce propos, se dit Stiles. Lui, plus que n'importe qui, devrait s'opposer à tout cette histoire de mariage Hale-Stilinski. Si Stiles s'était déjà imaginé finir avec Derek – pas qu'il l'ai fait, mais _s'il_ l'avait fait – dans tous les cas ça aurait inclus son père désapprouvant totalement cette histoire. Parce que c'était _Derek_.

A la place, John lança à Stiles un long regard pensif. "Je ne te l'ai jamais dit – principalement parce que j'en ai pas eu le besoin, mais la situation étant ce qu'elle est, j'imagine que maintenant je le dois – mais toi et Derek… au début c'était vraiment dur à accepter. Il était plus vieux, et il y avait toute cette histoire de loup-garou. Je pensais que tu pouvais trouver mieux. Ou je voulais que tu choisisses quelqu'un de plus sûr."

Stiles pouvait le comprendre. Du point de vue d'un père, Derek devait être un choix terrifiant en tant que partenaire pour son unique enfant.

"Mais tu n'étais plus un enfant, et ce n'était pas à moi de décider pour toi. Alors j'ai eu des doutes, mais je l'ai ai gardés pour moi et je t'ai laissé l'épouser. Et j'ai prié pour que tout se passe bien. J'ai prié pour que tu ne te retrouve pas avec le cœur brisé." 'J'ai prié pour que tu ne finisses pas mort pour avoir aimé un loup-garou', pouvait-on lire sur le visage de John, même s'il n'en dit rien.

"Je n'ai plus ce genre de doutes maintenant. Je vous ai vu ensemble, et au fil des ans vous êtes devenus… solide. Ça fonctionne. Vous êtes… plus stable."

Stiles eut un petit rictus. "Tout à l'heure, Derek m'a dit que je le tempérais."

"C'est le cas. Tout comme il le fait avec toi. Franchement, tous les deux aviez bien besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse vous calmer un peu. Le monde n'en est que meilleur."

Cette remarque arracha un petit rire à Stiles.

"Je ne te dis pas de faire quelque chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas encore prêt. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Je te dis juste que je t'ai vu réellement heureux avec Derek. Et pareil pour Derek avec toi."

"Je ne suis pas en train de rompre avec lui," murmura Stiles. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas s'incruster dans une réalité inconnue, foutre la merde dans la vie de Derek et de son double, et repartir comme si de rien était. Il devait bien ça à l'autre Stiles. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait jouer son rôle pour autant.

Il ne pouvait pas être Stiles Hale. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait être c'était Stiles Stilinski.

Le seul problème, c'était que ce monde-là n'avait pas de place pour Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles ne dormit pas une seule seconde cette nuit-là. Il y avait une liste terriblement longue pour expliquer pourquoi. Se retrouver dans un univers parallèle où il avait 24 ans et était marié à Derek Hale était tout en haut de la liste. Sa blessure au front qui continuait à le faire souffrir comme jamais n'aidait pas non plus. Et il n'avait pas son oreiller.

Ça et le fait qu'il avait pris le temps de s'observer dans la glace quand il se préparait pour aller se coucher, et c'était troublant. Il était _différent_. Pas extrêmement différent. Il était toujours Stiles. S'il tombait sur quelqu'un du lycée dans la rue, cette personne le reconnaitrait sans problème. Le souci, c'était que dans sa tête, Stiles avait dix-sept ans. Le jeune homme qui lui rendait son regard dans le miroir n'avait certainement pas dix-sept ans. Il était toujours plutôt fin, mais ses épaules étaient plus larges, ses bras plus musclés, son visage carré et dessiné. Et avait maintenant la mini-barbe de fin de journée.

Stiles retira ses vêtements pour prendre sa douche, et se sentit un peu bizarre de regarder le corps de cet homme dans le miroir. Il n'était pas super musclé, mais il n'était pas minable non plus. Etre marié à Derek devait probablement être une motivation suffisante pour ne pas ressembler à Jabba le Hutt. Il pouvait voir une cicatrice d'environ vingt centimètres sur le côté gauche de son torse, mais n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il l'avait eu.

Quand il se tourna vers la douche, il aperçut une tache noire du coin de l'œil et se retourna devant le miroir pour découvrir le tatouage à l'arrière de son épaule droite. Une épaisse ligne traçait sur sa peau le contour d'une tête de loup hurlant. C'était si simple et pourtant si puissant. Mince, l'image du loup qu'il avait pu voir partout dans la maison s'étendait même jusque sur son propre corps. Il se demanda combien de fois il s'était évanoui sur la chaise du tatoueur quand il l'avait fait faire – et à quel point il avait dû être déterminé à avoir ce tatouage pour accepter, eh bien, de se faire tatouer.

Vraiment, sa vie n'était qu'une succession de galères. Et apparemment, peu importe la dimension dans laquelle il vivait, cela restait une constante dans la vie de Stiles.

Alors il se réveilla presque aussi fatigué que lorsqu'il était parti se coucher, et réalisa qu'il s'était tellement hâté de quitter la maison qu'il partageait avec Derek, qu'il avait oublié de prendre son téléphone. Ou son ordinateur (mais pour lui son ordinateur se trouvait _là_ , chez son père). Il n'avait rien pour se distraire pendant que son père travaillait. Il ne pouvait même pas marcher jusqu'à chez Scott, puisqu'il ne vivait plus ici.

Un Stiles qui s'ennuie était un danger pour la société.

Il regarda les deux objets qu'il avait rapportés de la maison. Sa main s'arrêta un moment sur l'album photo, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à ouvrir la boite de Pandore. Son esprit s'emballait rien qu'à l'idée des photos qu'il pourrait voir. Des photos de _lui_ vivant une vie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des photos d'un Stiles amoureux de Derek.

Alors il choisit le livre et s'installa sur le canapé pour lire.

Stiles était toujours plongé dans 'ShineGold' – et ne savait toujours pas si c'était son livre ou celui de Derek, ce qui continuait à le rendre dingue – quand son père rentra à la maison.

"Hey, Papa." Il reposa le livre sur la table et s'apprêtait à se lever du sofa quand il se figea.

Parce que Derek était entré à la suite de son père. En uniforme.

Et oui, c'était aussi sexy que Stiles l'avait imaginé.

Stiles cligna des yeux. "Hum… salut."

"Salut." Une petite pause, légèrement inconfortable, s'installa alors que Derek se tenait toujours dans l'entrée, un sac à la main, et que Stiles restait assis sur le sofa ne sachant quoi dire. "Je t'ai apporté des affaires." Dit-il en lui tendant le sac.

Stiles se leva, prit le sac, et l'ouvrit pour regarder à l'intérieur. Il vit immédiatement son oreiller, sa pochette d'ordinateur, et un téléphone portable.

" _Mec_ , merci. C'est exactement tout ce qu'il me manquait. "Puis il releva la tête vers Derek et grimaça. "Je veux dire, c'est pas que _tu_ ne m'as pas manqué, ou que… hum…"

Il remarqua la rapide lueur de tristesse qui traversa les yeux du loup avant que celui-ci ne la balaye d'un geste de la main. "Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fini par accepter ta liaison avec ton ordinateur il y a des années."

Stiles rit doucement.

"J'ai invité Derek à se joindre à nous pour le diner." Dit John en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

"Si ça te va." Ajouta Derek, se tournant vers le jeune homme.

"Oh. Enfin, oui, bien sûr. C'est cool. Pas de problème."

Il savait déjà que ce serait super gênant, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs, mais il ne pouvait pas éviter Derek éternellement.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal. Ils commandèrent des pizzas (Stiles voulut objecter pour le bien du système cardiovasculaire de son père, mais John proposa sournoisement une 'meat lover's'), et Stiles passa le diner à écouter son père et Derek parler boulot. A propos d'un vandale qui se serait introduit de nuit dans le parking de bus pour les taguer, ce qui était très problématique car la plupart des graffitis étaient inappropriés et ces bus scolaires servaient à récupérer des élèves de primaire et de collège. A propos du repas de la station auquel les trois quarts du staff avaient prévu d'aller (et d'après la petite pause gênante, Stiles savait qu'il était prévu qu'il y aille également, même si maintenant les plans risquaient de changer). A propos de l'extradition d'un gars enfermé chez eux qui faisait l'objet d'un mandat d'arrêt dans l'état voisin. A propos de la pénurie de tasse à café à la station (John soupçonnait un voleur au bureau, mais Derek refusait d'utiliser son odorat pour repérer un criminel aussi futile).

C'était plutôt relaxant, tout compte fait, d'être là sans être le centre d'attention. Bien sûr, le regard de Derek se posait régulièrement sur Stiles durant le repas - Derek n'essayait même pas d'être discret, et Stiles ne prétendait pas ne pas le remarquer - mais ce n'était pas stressant comme Stiles le craignait.

Bien sur son père avait un plan. Après le diner, il décida qu'ils devaient avoir un dessert. De la glace pour être précis. Parce que c'était le seul dessert qu'il n'avait pas à la maison…

"Je vais juste faire un saut à l'épicerie en chercher," Dit John alors qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte d'entrée, ne laissant à personne le temps de protester. "Je ne serais pas long !".

Et Stiles et Derek se retrouvèrent seuls.

Stiles fixa la porte par laquelle son père venait de s'enfuir. "Il n'a même pas essayé d'être subtil."

"Non c'est clair," acquiesça Derek. Puis il étudia Stiles. "Comment vas-tu ?"

Stiles haussa les épaules et attrapa un morceau de croûte qui restait dans son assiette. "Comme hier, principalement. Et… et toi ?"

Derek se referma un peu. "Bien."

Stiles arqua un sourcil. Mais il comprit. Vraiment. Alors juste pour faire quelque chose, il se leva et prit son assiette et celle de son père pour les mettre dans l 'évier.

Quand il revint pour celle de Derek, le loup se plaça intentionnellement devant lui. Stiles s'arrêta net et leva les yeux vers lui.

"Stiles, est ce que…" Derek se mordit la lèvre (ça ne devrait pas être _mignon_ , merde), "Est ce que tu me laisserais faire quelque chose ?"

Stiles recula d'un pas. "Hum…ouais, ok, pourquoi pas."

Derek se leva, considéra Stiles avec attention un moment, et s'avança directement dans son espace personnel pour enfouir son visage dans son cou.

"Heu… Oh!" Bégaya Stiles, s'immobilisant de choc alors que Derek respirait profondément contre sa peau. Ça valait certainement un 10 sur l'échelle du bizarre, mais ce n'était vraiment pas la pire chose qui arrivait au jeune homme. Derek était chaud, sa barbe le chatouillait, et honnêtement, il sentait plutôt pas mal. Comme une odeur de bois sauvage.

Derek prit de grandes inspirations, s'enivrant de l'odeur de Stiles. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches pour le maintenir en place. Stiles ne savait pas si Derek l'avait remarqué, mais lui ne l'avait clairement pas loupé.

Objectivement parlant ça ne dura pas longtemps, mais pour Stiles ce fut une toute autre histoire. Puis finalement, Derek soupira et reposa son front sur son épaule. Ses doigts serrés contre ses hanches.

"Hum…" murmura Stiles. Derek devait vraiment arrêter avant que ça ne devienne gênant pour le jeune homme.

Derek se tendit et se recula. "Désolé." Il s'appuya contre la table derrière lui et détourna le regard.

"Non, ça va t'inquiète… mais, tu m'expliques ?"

Derek rougit. "J'ai du mal à dormir sans ton odeur."

"Mais… enfin, il y a sûrement des fois ou tu dois te déplacer hors de la ville pour le travail non ?" Stiles se souvenait du nombre de nuit qu'il avait passé chez Scott, quand il était trop petit pour rester seul à la maison, lorsque son père était en déplacement.

"Ouais, ça arrive… mais on se parle toujours par téléphone ou via Skype, et puis je sais quand je rentre à la maison… là, c'est différent."

Stiles déglutit. "Ouais, je vois. Pas de problème."

Pendant le lourd silence qui suivit, Stiles en profita pour observer Derek d'un peu plus prêt. Il pouvait voir qu'il était fatigué, maintenant qu'il regardait vraiment. Il pouvait voir de la frustration aussi. Il se sentit mal pour ça. Derek ne méritait pas ça.

"Alors…" Stiles attrapa l'assiette de Derek et alla la déposer dans l'évier. "Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être parler à Deaton de tout ça et voir s'il a une idée de ce qu'il se passe."

"J'espère que tu as une planche Ouija, alors."

"Hein ?"

"Deaton est mort il y a trois ans."

"Comment ?"

Derek se rassit sur sa chaise, passant sa main sur son visage. "Il y a eu une _situation_ avec une harpie qui a mal tourné. Deaton a été tué. Et tu… tu as été pas mal amoché."

"C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai eu cette cicatrice ?" Stiles frotta le bout de ses doigts sur son torse.

Derek hocha la tête, le visage sombre.

"J'imagine que c'était grave."

"Cette garce t'a transpercé la cage thoracique. Quand je t'ai trouvé, j'ai cru que tu étais mort. Il y avait tellement de sang. Ils ont dû recoudre tes muscles. Tu as dû faire de la rééducation physique pendant des mois." Derek semblait malade en repensant à tout ça.

"Mince. Eh bien, j'imagine que ça s'est bien terminé. Je veux dire, je suis toujours en vie." Il réfléchit un instant. "On raconte quelle histoire aux gens pour expliquer mes blessures ?"

"Accident de voiture. La Jeep a été complément détruite. Ce n'est pas arrivé en même temps que l'attaque de la harpie, mais la même nuit par contre, donc les gens y ont cru sans se poser plus de question. La jeep a été trainée à la casse, et toi aux urgences."

"Oh non ! Ma jeep ? Merde… j'espérais qu'elle soit garée quelque part."

"Peu de chance. Mais je t'ai filé la Camaro, alors tu t'en es vite remis. Ça a plutôt bien marché comme motivation pour que tu fasses ta rééducation aussi."

Stiles siffla. " _Cool_. Est-ce que je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à la Camaro ?"

"Rien de particulier. On l'a vendu pour pouvoir s'offrir la Honda il y a quelque mois."

"Dommage" Chantonna Stiles.

Derek rit, "La Honda est pratique."

"Les fibres aussi. Ça ne les rend pas cool pour autant."

Derek secoua la tête, riant doucement.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche afin de poser des questions sur la maison. Il aurait bien aimé savoir depuis combien de temps ils vivaient là-bas, mais il s'arrêta net quand il réalisa le chemin que prendrait la conversation. Ils parleraient surement du moment où ils commencèrent à vivre ensemble. Ou du jour de leur mariage.

Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça.

"Alors si Deaton est mort, qui est ton émissaire ?"

Cela suffit à faire disparaitre tout sourire du visage du loup. "Il n'y en a pas."

"Mais… je pensais que toutes les meutes en avaient un."

"Quelle _meute_?" grogna Derek.

Oh… wow, il venait de toucher quelque chose là. Stiles cligna des yeux, pris de court par l'amertume dans la voix de Derek. Il avait été si gentil dernièrement que Stiles avait presque oublié à quel point il pouvait être de mauvais poil parfois, mais non, c'était bien là. Le loup grincheux dans toute sa splendeur. C'était plutôt rassurant de retrouver ce côté du loup qu'il connaissait si bien.

Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à savoir comment il allait pouvoir repasser de l'autre côté du miroir. "Ok, … bon, du coup on va voir qui pour avoir des réponses quand ce genre de cas arrive ?"

"Entre toi et Lydia, généralement on s'en sort bien."

Ok, _Génial_. Stiles était censé être celui qui avait toutes les réponses. Ou du moins une piste. Ça allait être foutrement pratique tiens. "Ok, ça va poser problème." Stiles tapota ses doigts sur le comptoir. "Je vais appeler Lydia alors."

" _Non_ – " Commença Derek, puis il s'interrompit avant de finir sa phrase. Visiblement cherchant à la reformuler. "Laisse-moi parler à Lydia."

"Bien, si tu veux." Stiles plissa des yeux vers Derek. Il semblait nerveux soudainement. Est-ce qu'ils étaient en froid avec Lydia ? Dans ce cas, Stiles avec son récent problème de mémoire finirait forcement par gaffer. Alors, très bien, laisser Derek, à qui il ne manquait _aucun_ souvenir, lui parler n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Tant qu'ils obtenaient des réponses…

Au moins il avait son ordinateur maintenant. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Fouiller sur internet pour trouver des indices.

"Je devrais y aller," dit Derek avec lassitude alors qu'il se levait.

"Ouais, ok. Ecoute, je…" Quand Derek se tourna vers lui, il lâcha, "J'ai l'impression que je devrais m'excuser, bien que je ne sois pas sûr pour _quoi_. Pour ne pas être _ton_ Stiles j'imagine ?" Ça semblait stupide, mais c'était vrai.

Derek se figea et regarda Stiles intensément. Il y avait quelque chose d'effroyablement tendre dans son regard. "Tu es mon Stiles. On va ramener tes souvenirs d'une manière ou d'une autre, je te le promets."

Si seulement c'était si simple. Après tout, Stiles commençait à penser que cette vie ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais ça n'avait pas l'air si mal non plus.

 **Alors, ce chapitre étant un peu plus court, le prochain arrivera plus vite !**

 **J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'adore lire vos commentaires/avis/supposition sur la suite de l'histoire, c'est une source de motivation énorme et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour ça !**

 **Du love du love du love !**


	4. Chapter 4

Hellow mes p'tits loups ! Merci encore une fois pour tous vos messages/follow/favs ! Je me suis vraiment amusé à lire vos petites idées sur la suite. Surtout sur Lydia qui a l'air de perturber certains d'entre vous x) ! Allez stop la parlote jvous retrouve en bas ;)

Comme d'habitude la réponse aux Guest/Anonyme :

Flavy : C'est toujours un grand plaisir de te retrouver à chaque chapitre :D ! Et oui c'est vrai que Derek est vraiment chou dans cette fic et pourtant, le pauvre c'est pas évident pour lui. Pour Lydia, eh bien je ne dirais rien hein, tu devras patienter encore un peu ;). Merci beaucoup pour ton message

 **Occam's Razor**

 **Chapitre 4**

"Allez, saleté d'ordi de merde !", pesta Stiles, se penchant un peu plus en avant sur la chaise qui faisait face à 'l'ordi-de-merde' en question.

"Un problème ?", demanda son père en passant la tête par la porte de sa chambre.

"Arg, oui. Je ne peux pas m'identifier sur mon ordinateur car je ne connais pas le putain de mot de passe. J'ai essayé tous ceux que j'utilise d'habitude, et aucuns ne marche." Il regarda le lit sur lequel était posé son ordinateur, et se redressa, "Ah, et cette couverture archi moche est également un gros problème."

John rit doucement. "Plains-toi à Melissa… elle faisait de la place dans son grenier et m'a demandé si j'en avais besoin."

"Et tu as dit _oui_? Mais elle est horrible !"

"C'est une chambre d'ami. J'avais besoin de linge, pas de style."

"Ouais, eh bien c'est sûr qu'il n'y en a pas là.", dit Stiles. "Hey, je peux t'emprunter ton ordinateur ?"

"Désolé, fils… je l'ai laissé au poste. Je ne savais pas que tu en avais besoin."

L'univers tout entier était contre Stiles.

Son père entra dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas été surpris, en revenant avec la glace tout à l'heure, de voir que Derek n'était plus là. Et il n'avait fait aucun commentaire dessus non plus.

Mais Stiles savait très bien que sa chance finirait par tourner.

"Alors… comment ça s'est passé avec Derek ?"

"Tu veux dire comment s'est passé ta flagrante tentative pour nous faire parler ?", grogna Stiles, retournant à son ordinateur. "Il m'a sniffé", murmura distraitement Stiles tandis qu'il essayait un nouveau mot de passe incorrect. Au bruit étrange venant de son père, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui pour le voir tenter d'étouffer un rire moqueur. "Et ça ne te surprend pas, apparemment."

"Non. Il le fait souvent."

" _Merveilleux_ ," répondit Stiles d'une voix sarcastique. _'le mot de passe que vous avez entré est incorrect'._

"Est ce que tu… hum… je pourrais lui demander d'arrêter si tu veux."

"Non," soupira Stiles, "ça va… ça ne me dérange pas."

Une lueur d'espoir apparut sur le visage de son père. Il pensait sûrement que ça ne dérangeait pas son fils parce que certains souvenirs devaient lui revenir. Non… c'était juste qu'avoir Derek Hale aussi proche de lui n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

Stiles tapa distraitement sur son clavier, puis appuya sur entrer parce qu'au point où il en était, une suite de K était un essai tout à fait convenable. Encore raté.

"Tu lui manques tu sais.", expliqua gentiment son père.

Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux. "Ouais, je sais." Stiles abandonna son ordinateur et reporta toute son attention vers son père. "Tu ferais quoi à ma place ?"

"Tu me demande vraiment mon avis ?"

Stiles hocha la tête.

John réfléchi à sa réponse une minute, puis s'assit au bord du lit face à son fils. Après un moment à organiser ses pensées, il lui dit, "Je pense que tu devrais rentrer à la maison. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je n'aime pas t'avoir ici avec moi. Bien au contraire, tu sais bien. Mais je ne crois pas qu'éviter ton mariage, en te cachant dans ta chambre d'enfant, puisse te mener quelque part."

"Mais ce n'est pas _mon_ mariage ! C'est celui d'un autre Stiles !"

"Je ne suis pas d'accord."

Stiles ouvrit, puis referma la bouche.

"Peut-être que tu ne te souviens pas des sept dernières années, mais crois-moi, je connais mon fils. Je te connais. Tu n'es pas si différent du garçon que tu étais au lycée. Tu as toujours les mêmes qualités. Les mêmes insécurités. Et je sais qu'être avec Derek peut te rendre heureux. Je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches d'avoir la chance de t'en rendre compte.

Stiles croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans sa chaise. "Je ne peux pas me forcer à l'aimer."

"Je sais… mais je pense vraiment que tu n'en aura pas besoin. Disons qu'au pire des cas, si tu ne retrouves pas tes souvenirs, alors tu tomberas amoureux de lui à nouveau."

"Tu ne _sais_ pas si c'est ce qui arrivera.", le contra Stiles.

"Non… mais je parierai ce que tu veux dessus."

Il était évident que son père voulait voir son fils heureux. Il lui disait juste d'être proche du loup et que ça arriverait naturellement. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

"Penses-y", dit John, posant une main sur l'épaule de Stiles avant de se lever et quitter la pièce.

Stiles passa une bonne minute à fixer son ordinateur d'un regard mauvais avant d'attraper son portable. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin du mot de passe pour celui-là.

Il ouvrit la conversation par texto qu'il avait eu avec Derek et remonta au hasard pour commencer à lire.

 _Stiles : vers 8h ?_

 _Derek : ok_

 _Stiles: genial ! au fait c'est cravate noir obligatoire_ _J_

 _Derek : …ok_

 _Stiles : pas le droit de changer d'avis hein_

 _Derek : je déteste les cravates_

 _Stiles : tu refuserais vraiment d'aller à une vente de charité à cause d'une cravate?_

 _Stiles : les enfants atteints du cancer comptent sur toi_

 _Derek : tu es une horrible personne_

 _Stiles : tu m'aimes quand même_

 _Derek : heureusement pour les enfants_

 _Stiles : tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque part avant? Tu choisis_

 _Derek : c'est ta façon de te rattraper pour me faire porter un cravate?_

 _Stiles : ptetre_

 _Derek : alors je préfère que tu te rattrapes plus tard ;)_

Mon Dieu, Derek avait utilisé un _smiley_. Stiles défila un peu plus loin et repris sa lecture.

 _Derek : t'as mis les œufs sur la liste?_

 _Stiles : tu ne peux pas faire de réclamation pour ton ptit-dej au lit surprise spécial anniversaire_

 _Stiles : c'est supposé être une surprise_

 _Stiles : tu ne te doutes de rien_

 _Derek : ok je ne me doute de rien_

 _Derek : mais est-ce que tu as pris des œufs?_

 _Stiles : oui j'ai les œufs_

 _Derek : je t'aime_

 _Stiles : je t'aime aussi_

Stiles fronça les sourcils, vérifiant rapidement la date du jour et celle de la conversation. Il espérait que l'anniversaire de Derek soit déjà passé. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que les œufs prévus pour l'anniversaire du loup puissent être encore dans le frigo, à attendre que Stiles les prépare et les apporte à celui-ci.

Et, bien sûr, il y avait ces trois petits mots, qui étaient échangés si facilement. C'était un peu déroutant de savoir qu'il y avait eu une vraie affection entre les deux hommes mais que ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Et la seule chose qui avait changé était Stiles.

Il secoua la tête, et jeta un œil à la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eu avant que tout ne devienne un immense bordel. Les messages avaient été échangés quelques heures avant qu'il ne se réveille au côté d'un mari, qu'il n'avait pas en étant parti se coucher la veille.

 _Derek : ça va si mme McCall nous l'apporte vendredi prochain ?_

 _Stiles : ouais c'est bon_

 _Stiles : rappelle moi de lui offrir des fleurs pour nous donner ses vielles affaires_ _J_

"Oh, pitié non," dit Stiles à voix basse, puis il ouvrit la fenêtre de texte et tapa :

 _Stiles : on a pas intérêt a récupérer des couvertures de la mère de scott. Serieux, cette chose qu'elle a refilé à mon père devrait être brulé._

Avant même de pouvoir s'en rendre compte, il appuya sur envoyer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Derek lui répondit.

 _Derek : ce n'est pas une couverture. juste des meubles pour le bureau_

Une pause, puis un autre texto :

 _Derek : c'est elle qui nous a filé la table basse_

Stiles repensa à la maison et à la table basse du salon. Ce n'était pas si mal. Donc Mme McCall avait de vrais gouts de merde pour le linge de maison mais ses choix pour les meubles restaient potables.

 _Derek : mais si tu ne l'aimes pas on peut toujours la bruler_

Stiles rit, et posa rapidement la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit. Il repensa à ce qu'avait dit son père, sur le fait d'essayer, et laissa son pouce survoler le clavier un instant, avant d'écrire :

 _Stiles : on mange ensemble demain soir ? sans mon père ?_

Stiles hésita à l'envoyer pendant une bonne minute avant d'appuyer sur le bouton.

La réponse de Derek fut immédiate.

 _Derek : oui_

Stiles déglutit nerveusement.

 _Stiles : cool. tu viens me chercher quand tu sors du boulot?_

Mon dieu, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient leur premier rendez-vous, c'était ridicule. Ils étaient _mariés_. Mais c'était tout ce que Stiles se sentait capable de faire pour le moment.

 _Derek : ok à demain_

 _Stiles : à demain_

Cela fait, Stiles alla dans ses contacts, y trouva Scott, et appuya sur l'icône du téléphone vert.

Ça sonna deux fois avant que Scott ne réponde. "Hey, Stiles !"

"Scott, mon pote ! Ah, ça fait du bien te t'entendre." Stiles s'affaissa d'un coup sur sa chaise. Se laissant envahir par la vague de soulagement qu'il ressentit au son de la voix de son meilleur ami.

"Comment ça ? On s'est parlé samedi. Rene, chérie, ne joue pas avec ça." Il entendit vaguement le bruit d'une petite fille. "Je sais que c'est joli, mais maman va se mettre très en colère si tu le casses." Puis il reprit pour Stiles. "Désolé… la petite n'arrête pas aujourd'hui."

"Pas de soucis."

"Re, tu veux dire bonjour à Tonton Stiles ?"

"Heu, en fait je…", commença celui-ci, mais il fut coupé par la voix d'une fillette tout excitée.

"Coucou, oncle Stiles !"

"Heyyyy… ma puce ? Hum… comment ça va ?"

"On est allé au parc aujourd'hui et j'ai fait du cerf-volant ! "

"C'est vrai ? Ça a l'air chouette." Stiles commençait à transpirer. Putain de merde, il était en train de parler à la _fille_ de Scott.

"Ya une même une princesse dessus ! Et Papa a trébuché sur un assoreur."

"Arroseur, mon cœur," corrigea Scott." Et Tonton Stiles n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça."

"Si ! C'était rigolo !"

Stiles ricana. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vraiment aimer la petite.

"Quand tu viendras nous voir, tu feras du cerf-volant avec moi, Tonton Stiles ?"

"Oh, heu… ouais… bien sûr." Il se dépêcha de retrouver le surnom que Scott avait utilisé. "Re."

"Et Tonton Derek aussi !"

"Je… je suis sûr que Derek adorerait faire du cerf-volant avec toi."

"Okay !"

Stiles avait la tête qui tournait toujours quand Scott reprit le téléphone. "Désolé mec. C'est une vraie pile électrique. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Stiles retint son souffle et se demanda comment annoncer en douceur qu'il…

"Je me suis réveillé hier matin sans aucuns souvenirs des sept dernières années."

Ou… ouais, il pouvait juste le balancer comme ça aussi.

Gros silence. Puis Scott demanda incrédule, "Tu _quoi_ ?"

"Je me suis réveillé hier matin dans une maison inconnue – _ma_ maison – et je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri là-bas. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est d'être en train de réviser à fond pour l'exam de chimie de Madame Sheridan, et puis ensuite je me réveille dans le même lit que Derek."

"C'est quoi ce bordel mec ?"

"Justement, j'en sais rien ! "

"T'es allé voir le docteur ?"

"Oui, mais pas pour ça. J'ai eu besoin de points de suture. Je suis tombé sur la table de nuit et j'ai amorti la chute avec ma tête."

"Attends, tu…. Kira ! Kira, viens voir. Stiles a un problème. Il est amnésique. Oui, sérieusement ! Viens."

Scott passa l'appel en haut-parleur.

"Stiles ?" appela Kira, "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Je me suis réveillé hier matin sans aucun souvenir des sept dernières années."

Silence de mort.

"Tu plaisantes ?" demanda Kira.

"Non, je plaisante pas ! J'suis à l'opposé de plaisanter même. J'ai un mari que je ne me souviens pas avoir épousé et une maison dans laquelle je ne me rappelle pas avoir emménagé alors _non_ , je suis pas trop d'humeur à plaisanter là."

Apparemment, il leur fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser.

"Est ce que tu as vu un spécialiste ?", le questionna la jeune femme.

"Non… ils voulaient me faire passer une IRM, mais je ne les ai pas laissé faire."

"Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?", demanda Scott.

"A cause du _Nogitsune_ , abruti", grogna Stiles les dents serrées.

"Stiles, tu…" Scott hésita, puis dit prudemment. "C'était il y a longtemps."

"Ouais, si tu peux te souvenir des sept dernières années peut-être, mais ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça pour moi. Pour moi, ça vient _juste d'arriver_." Il prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. "Est-ce que l'un de vous saurait ce qui aurait pu m'envoyer dans une dimension parallèle ? Un sort, une malédiction ou … une nouvelle espèce de monstre capable de contrôler les portails spatio-temporels ?"

Le silence qui suivit n'était pas vraiment encourageant.

"Tu as demandé à Lydia ?"

"Derek a dit qu'il lui parlerait."

"Est ce que Derek est avec toi ?", demanda Scott.

"Non, je suis chez mon père."

Nouveau silence.

Stiles roula des yeux. "Ai-je mentionné le fait que dans mon monde, j'ai dix-sept ans et que je n'ai pas de mari ?"

"Putain de merde, tu ne plaisantes vraiment pas.", murmura Scott.

"Je te l'ai dit." Stiles se frotta les yeux d'une main.

"Mais tu n'es pas… Je veux dire, tu es le 'toi-version-dix-sept-ans' là ?"

"Non, j'ai… j'ai le même âge que votre Stiles. J'imagine que je dois avoir 24 ans. Sauf que je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là."

"Merde, c'est dingue quand même."

"Crois moi Scott, j'en suis bien conscient." répliqua le jeune humain.

"Je… je vais demander à ma mère, voir si elle sait quelque chose." les interrompit Kira.

"Merci Kira."

"Mec, j'aimerais tellement que Deaton soit encore en vie," marmonna Scott. " Oh merde, est-ce que tu …"

"Ouais, je suis au courant pour Deaton. Derek m'a parlé d'une harpie. Il a été plutôt vague à ce propos par contre."

"Tu as été gravement blessé," expliqua Scott, "ça l'a fait peter un câble."

C'était toujours difficile d'imaginer Derek tenir autant à lui. Assez pour le sortir d'une maison en feu bien sur… mais de là à 'peter un câble' parce qu'il était blessé ? Non… ça ne collait vraiment pas.

"On va tous les deux chercher ce qui aurait pu causer ça," Promit Scott. "Ne t'en fais pas, ok Stiles ? On s'en occupe."

Juste le fait d'entendre ça le fit se sentir mieux. Il avait discuté avec Scott et Kira, et Derek allait parler avec Lydia. Ses amis étaient sur le coup. Sa meute le couvrait. S'ils avaient réussi à le libérer du Nogitsune, ils pouvaient arranger ça.

"Merci."

"Pas de problème. Fais attention à toi, ok ?"

"Ouais, t'inquiètes. Bonne nuit."

 **Voilà Voilà…**

 **Chapitre plus court mais important pour la suite de l'histoire. Dans le prochain chapitre certaines questions que vous vous posez auront leurs réponses ! Mais n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos nouvelles hypothèses qu'elles soient crédibles ou complètement farfelues je prends toujours plaisir à les lire :D!**

 **A très vite mes p'tits loups !**

 **Du love du love du love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous mes p'tits loups! Merci encore pour tous vos messages qui me font un plaisir fou :D**

 **Je me doute que vous avez tous envie de lire le fameux rendez-vous de nos deux chouchous alors je vous laisse le découvrir et je vous retrouve en bas ;)**

 **Mais avant, les réponses aux Guest/Anonyme :**

 **Flavy :** **Merci encore pour ton message ! Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à lire tes review : ) Je pense que tu devrais aimer ce chapitre ;) j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu en as pensé et s'il t'a plu surtout ! A tres vite !**

 **Samsi : Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! Voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant :D Merci encore, à bientôt !**

 **Occam's Razor**

 **Chapitre 5**

Stiles dormi beaucoup mieux, juste parce qu'il avait son oreiller. Ce n'était pas le même que celui de ses dix-sept ans, bien sûr, mais il avait toujours cette magie capable de le faire dormir comme un bébé.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil fit des merveilles sur son état d'esprit, même s'il était toujours bloqué dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

Par contre, il n'avait toujours pas le mot de passe de son ordinateur.

Alors il dut trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper en attendant que Derek passe le prendre pour aller dîner.

Il se préparait pour sortir prendre l'air lorsqu'il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il tombait sur quelqu'un qui le connaissait. Ce qui arriverait probablement puisqu'il avait vécu à Beacon Hills toute sa vie. S'il croisait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait du lycée, ça allait. Il pourrait inventer quelque chose et s'en sortir. Mais s'il rencontrait un de ses collègues de l'association contre le cancer ? Quelqu'un qui avait connu Stiles lors de ces sept dernières années. Il ne pourrait pas improviser et raconter n'importe quoi.

Et s'il y avait des chasseurs dehors, en plus des Argents, qui avaient emménagés en ville ses dernières années et qui le savaient marié à un loup-garou ? Et s'il y avait des personnes qu'il était censé éviter à tout prix, et qu'il finissait capturé et utilisé comme appât pour mettre Derek en danger, parce qu'il ne s'en rappelait plus ?

Et s'il y avait d'autre loups en ville – comme la meute d'Alpha qui était venue foutre la merde à Beacon Hills – qui en voulaient à la meute locale et sauteraient sur la première occasion pour tuer le mari humain de Derek ?

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes, planté devant la porte d'entrée avec la main sur la poignée, pour s'imaginer tout ce qui pouvait aller de travers s'il mettait un pied dehors sans un guide de ce monde pour l'accompagner.

Nope… s'aventurer dehors n'était absolument pas envisageable aujourd'hui.

Il enleva ses chaussures et tenta de trouver quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper à l'intérieur.

Il s'arrêta brièvement sur l'album photo qu'il avait ramené de chez Derek, et fut tenté de l'ouvrir et d'enfin avoir un aperçu de la vie qu'il était supposé avoir vécu. Il avait déjà discuté avec la fille de Scott au téléphone, et au final, ce n'était pas si terrible. Alors peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas de crise d'identité majeure en se voyant sur des photos qu'il ne se souviendrait pas avoir prises.

Mais ça restait quand même vachement flippant.

Il fit un marché avec lui-même. Si le rendez-vous avec Derek se passait bien, il regarderait. Pourquoi se torturer avec la version d'un Stiles heureux-pour-toujours s'il était sur le point de tout gâcher avec cette histoire d'échange inter-dimensionnel.

Il finit par passer le plus clair de sa journée à lire ShineGold, parce qu'il était _déterminé_ à savoir à qui appartenait ce livre. Le fait que Derek et Stiles soit si liés qu'il était difficile pour le jeune homme de pouvoir dire immédiatement, et avec certitude, si tel ou tel objet était à lui ou au loup, le rendait fou. Ils étaient deux personnes totalement différentes. Ça ne devrait pas être aussi ambiguë.

Et pourtant si.

Stiles était plongé dans le livre lorsque la sonnette le fit sursauter sur le canapé. Il évita de justesse une nouvelle 'chute' alors qu'il se levait maladroitement et se dirigeait vers la porte, le livre en main, son pouce marquant sa page.

Derek se tenait devant lui en uniforme de travail, flingue à la hanche, ressemblant à un putain de strip teaseur. _L'enfoiré_. Avoir un aperçu de la vie de ce Stiles était cruel, parce qu'il devrait retourner dans son monde, là où il n'avait absolument aucune chance de s'envoyer en l'air avec un mec comme Derek Hale.

 _C'est ta vie Stiles Stilinski, et elle craint._

Son silence et son air stupéfait inquiétèrent Derek qui leva les sourcils et lui demanda : "Ça va ?"

"Quoi ? Oh ouais ! Désolé… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Entre."

Derek le suivit à l'intérieur, ferma la porte, et se tourna pour voir le jeune homme marquer sa page et reposer ShineGold sur la table basse.

"Je me demandais ou il était passé," nota Derek distraitement.

Stiles tourna avec enthousiasme vers Derek. "C'est à _toi_ ?"

Derek le regarda bizarrement, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi le jeune homme était aussi excité pour un livre, et s'approcha pour ramasser le roman bien abimé. "Ouais… pourquoi ?"

"C'est juste que… Je sais pas… je ne t'ai jamais vu comme un fan de science-fiction."

Derek retourna le livre pour regarder le dos. "J'aime les personnages."

"Ah oui ? Tu préfères lequel ?"

"Sik."

"Quoi ?! Mais elle fait partie des méchants !"

"Tu crois ?" Derek souriait et avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier de parler d'un de ses romans préférés avec Stiles. Il devina, en voyant le vif intérêt de Derek, qu'ils n'avaient jamais discuté de ce livre auparavant. Donc apparemment c'était le petit plaisir de Derek uniquement. Ce qui rendait les choses encore plus fascinantes, puisque Stiles était suffisamment loin dans l'histoire pour avoir sa propre opinion sur chacun des personnages.

"C'est une vrai vipère, mec." Répliqua Stiles.

"J'imagine que je la vois plus comme une victime des circonstances." Derek haussa les épaules. "Je m'identifie à elle, en quelque sorte."

"Comment ça ?"

"Tout le monde la juge à cause de ce qu'elle est. Elle doit se battre contre les stéréotypes tout le temps."

Oui s'il se mettait à la place d'un loup-garou, il pouvait comprendre. Mais sérieusement _Sik_ ?

Derek sourit et redonna le livre à Stiles. "Peut-être que tu devrais le finir."

"Oui peut être." Stiles reposa le livre sur la table basse. Puis, il se tourna vers le loup et demanda. "Alors… une idée de ce qu'on pourrait manger ce soir ?"

"Chinois ?"

"Ça me va."

Le diner était sympa, même s'ils ne parlèrent que de choses anodines. Stiles jonglait habilement entre les différents sujets, et sentait qu'il s'échauffait pour aborder les questions plus sérieuses. Derek l'avait bien compris. Et pourtant celui-ci laissait le jeune homme avancer à son propre rythme. Stiles aurait pu l'embrasser pour ça. Au sens figuré, bien sûr. Pas, genre, littéralement embrasser Derek Hale. Même s'il était sexy à en crever dans son uniforme de flic.

La conversation tournait principalement autour du travail au poste, du cerf-volant de Rene et du poulet à la sauce aigre-douce.

Après le repas, Derek les conduisit à la réserve. Ils quittèrent la voiture et commencèrent une petite promenade tranquille à travers les arbres, côte-à-côte. Ça semblait familier au moins. Stiles avait passé pas mal de temps dans les bois avec Derek. Pour n'importe qui cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais dans ce monde un peu particulier c'était normal pour Stiles.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil aux arbres devant eux. "Est-ce que tu as un jour reconstruit la maison de ta famille ?"

"Non. En fait, je l'ai vendu il y a environ 3 ans."

"Vraiment ? C'est plutôt surprenant." Stiles avait toujours pensé que le loup avait les terres Hale dans le sang… comme s'il préfèrerai se couper un bras plutôt que de les abandonner.

Derek haussa les épaules. "Il y avait plus de fantômes qu'autre chose là-bas. J'imagine que j'étais fatigué de vivre comme ça. Je voulais commencer à penser à mon futur ; et arrêter de me noyer dans le passé." Wow, c'était un grand progrès pour Derek. Stiles voulait presque le féliciter, mais il n'osa pas l'interrompre.

Derek marcha sur une brindille juste pour l'entendre craquer. "J'ai utilisé une grande partie de l'argent de la vente pour l'apport de notre maison, mais même après ça il y avait suffisamment pour mettre de côté."

Il lui tendait une perche, Stiles le savait. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança. "Alors… depuis combien de temps avons-nous cette maison ?"

"Deux ans."

Stiles calcula mentalement. "Tu as dit que tu avais vendu la propriété il y a trois ans ?"

Derek lui jeta un regard en coin et hocha la tête, hésitant.

"Le timing ne semble pas être une… coïncidence."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas." Concéda Derek tout bas. "Je me suis juré que si tu t'en sortais, je changerais beaucoup de chose dans ma vie. Je ferais mieux. Je … te mériterais."

Stiles était complétement ébahi. "Wow… Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire." Stiles avait déduit qu'il devait être celui qui ne se sentait pas 'assez-bien' dans leur relation. Parce que _Derek Hale_ putain. Il était celui que toutes les filles et la moitié des garçons de l'école voulaient. Plus vieux, mystérieux, sombre, et magnifique. Qu'est ce qu'un maigrichon comme Stiles pouvait mettre dans la balance pour rivaliser avec ça.

Sarcasme et hyperactivité ? _Sérieusement_.

"C'est aussi à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à travailler avec Papa au poste," Ajouta Derek, après réflexion.

"J'imagine que… c'est à ce moment qu'on s'est marié aussi ?" Ça avait du sens. Si cette blessure, qui avait mis Stiles entre la vie et la mort, avait bouleversé Derek au point de lui faire reprendre sa vie en main, en vendant les vieilles terres de sa famille et en obtenant un job honnête, il semblait logique que ce soit à ce moment qu'ils aient décidés de sauter le pas également.

"Non," sourit Derek. "nous sommes mariés depuis 5ans."

La mâchoire de Stiles tomba et il marqua une pause dans sa marche. Derek s'arrêta également pour se placer face à lui. "Cinq…" Commença Stiles. "Tu es en train de me dire qu'on s'est marié à peine un an après le lycée ?"

"Au grand désespoir de ton père, oui. Il n'a jamais rien dit par contre. Mais je sais que pour lui je devais être le loup se faufilant dans ta chambre d'enfant pour t'arracher à ton berceau."

"Ok, je n'avais pas besoin de l'image mentale merci." Cependant il avait surement raison sur les pensées de John.

"Tu n'avais que dix-neuf ans." Derek n'avait pas l'air très fier de lui. "Avec le recul je me dis que ça devait sembler précipité. Mais pour nous, c'était le bon moment. Pour être honnête, encore aujourd'hui, je pense que ça l'était." Derek pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif. "Mais je peux comprendre que les autres aient pu penser que nous allions trop vite."

Stiles baissa les yeux sur sa main gauche, caressant doucement son alliance du pouce et releva son regard vers Derek. "Alors, comment a-t-on fini par être ensemble ?"

Un voile sombre passa sur le visage du loup, qui se remit à marcher. Stiles le rattrapa et suivi le pas à ses côtés. Il était à l'aise. Même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas réellement amis, il n'avait jamais été dur d'être autour de Derek. C'était étrange, peut-être, mais vrai. On savait toujours ou on en était avec le loup. S'il voulait nous cogner la tête contre le mur, on le savait assez vite.

Après avoir côtoyé des ordures comme Peter Hale et Gérard Argent, on apprenait à apprécier la franchise parfois brutale du loup.

"La première partie n'est pas particulièrement joyeuse." Commença Derek quelque peu hésitant.

Stiles pouffa. "Comme c'est étonnant tiens !" Ils passaient leur temps à aller de galère en galère. Stiles n'aurait probablement pas cru à une histoire toute rose.

Derek était bien d'accord. "C'était quand tu as passé tes examens, à la fin du lycée. On traversait une période assez difficile."

"Tu étais toujours un peu à cran avec ce qu'il s'était passé à cause du Nogitsune – tu le cachais à tes amis, mais je sais à quel point ce fut dur pour toi, même longtemps après. Puis ton meilleur ami a déménagé à San Francisco, tu as été entrainé dans ton premier semestre à la fac…et tu ramais pas mal."

"Moi… ma meute entière s'était effondrée. Scott, Isaac, et Kira étaient partis, Lydia était allé à l'université, Allison était morte, Peter avait kidnappé Malia et disparut avec elle –"

"Wow, wow, wow ! Attend un peu, répète. Peter a _kidnappé_ Malia ?!"

Derek fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un grondement sourd. "Elle fait toujours partie des personnes porté disparue. Peter a découvert que Malia était sa fille biologique et a cru que ça lui donnait le droit de le faire ? Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a pu passer par la tête de ce type. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase par contre. Même s'il revenait, je le chasserais de la ville. Ou je le tuerais, si besoin. On continue à chercher Malia, mais ça fait des années maintenant." Derek secoua la tête de dégoût. "On se serait tous porté beaucoup mieux s'il était juste resté mort."

Stiles ne pouvait pas le contredire là-dessus. Peter a toujours été une ordure de première. Un meurtrier, un psychopathe, et maintenant un kidnappeur. Pas étonnant que Derek n'ait pas voulu en parler la dernière fois. Stiles n'aurait pas voulu non plus si ça faisait partie de son patrimoine génétique.

"Enfin bref, en très peu de temps, j'ai perdu quasiment toute ma meute. Et j'avais déjà vécu ça une fois, donc j'étais… "

"J'imagine que dire que tu étais "maussade" serait un euphémisme ?"

Derek soupira et hocha la tête.

"On a commencé à trainer ensemble parce qu'on était les deux seuls qui restaient. On ne s'amusait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas réellement le but. C'était juste… de la colère et de la tristesse."

"On se laissait sombrer dans notre malheur."

"Principalement." Derek marqua une pause et posa son regard loin devant lui, captant peut-être l'odeur de quelque chose, puis il continua, "Et puis un soir, tu as tout simplement craqué. Tu as compris que tu échouais dans ton cours d'intro aux stats et tu m'as dit que tu voulais t'en aller. Alors c'est ce qu'on a fait."

Stiles sursauta et s'arrêta net. "On a fait _quoi_ ?"

Derek retourna patiemment vers Stiles et approcha sa main pour le faire avancer d'une caresse sur l'avant-bras. Stiles frissonna et avança avec lui.

"Toi et moi, nous sommes rentrés à la maison, avons préparé deux sacs, et pris la route."

"Oh mon Dieu. On est allé où ?"

"Un peu partout. Los Angeles. Le Grand Canyon. Yellowstone. Vegas."

"Oh merde, dis-moi qu'on ne s'est _pas_ marié à Vegas !"

"Non, on ne s'est pas marié à Vegas. On s'est permit un petit spectacle burlesque, par contre." Derek lui fit un clin d'œil. "Mais la plupart du temps, on était sur la route. On s'arrêtait pour la nuit quand on était fatigué – généralement on partageait la même chambre, c'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup d'argent – et c'était… libérateur. On a laissé nos vies derrière nous. Aucun de nos problèmes n'avait d'importance là-bas."

Ça en avait l'air, oui.

Derek haussa les épaules. "Quelque part sur la route, entre les vieux fast-foods minables, les motels miteux et les kilomètres sur l'autoroute, il n'était plus question de colère. Et nous avons commencé à être amis. Je veux dire, de vrais amis. Avec une telle proximité au quotidien, tu apprends à connaitre une personne vraiment bien. Très vite, j'ai pu dire que tu me connaissais mieux que personne."

Stiles ne pouvait pas parler pour son alter ego, mais il se doutait que le sentiment devait être partagé.

Stiles aurait aimé pouvoir se souvenir de ça. Ce genre d'expérience unique qui vous change profondément. Il avait espéré pouvoir vivre ce genre de moment dans sa vie. Et apparemment il en avait eu un, mais n'était même pas fichu de s'en rappeler.

"On était sur la route pendant presque quatre mois. Ton père n'était pas vraiment content au début. Son fils laissant tombé l'école pour parcourir le pays avec un loup-garou… mais à la fin je pense qu'il pouvait entendre dans ta voix quand tu l'avais au téléphone que tu étais plus…léger. Et je l'étais aussi. On guérissait tous les deux."

Derek avait l'air incroyablement paisible. Et le jeune homme se demanda si le loup avait été aussi serein sur la route. Il essaya de s'imaginer rampant hors du lit d'un motel aux premières lueurs du jour, dans une ville paumée au milieu de nulle part, montant en voiture avec cet homme, et partant vers des destinations inconnues.

Rien que l'idée était romantique.

"Quand nous sommes revenus à Beacon Hills, tu t'es désinscrit de la fac et tu as commencé à travailler pour l'association de lutte contre le cancer. J'ai commencé à prendre des petits boulots, dans la construction principalement. On trouvait du temps pour l'autre tous les jours. Techniquement tu vivais toujours chez ton père, mais tu passais la plupart de tes nuits au loft."

"On a fini par se mettre ensemble, et un mois plus tard je t'ai demandé en mariage."

"Bon Dieu, Derek."

Derek rit. Un rire franc, la tête en arrière. "C'est _exactement_ ce que tu as dit quand j'ai fait ma demande. Pour ma défense, c'était durant une pleine lune. J'étais un peu audacieux, je dirais."

"Ça a l'air d'être le pire moment possible pour faire sa demande."

"Tu as dit ça aussi. Tu m'as dit de te redemander une semaine plus tard si je voulais toujours t'épouser. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et tu as dit oui."

"J'aimerais tant me souvenir de tout ça." Pensa Stiles à haute voix, ne s'occupant même pas du fait que Derek était juste à côté et l'entendait. Derek avait cette histoire incroyable qu'il partageait avec Stiles, mais pour lui c'était totalement différent. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une vie qui n'avait jamais été la sienne.

"Je n'avais pas de famille, et tout tes amis étaient occupés avec leur propre vie, et on ne voulait pas vraiment les attendre pour commencer notre vie ensemble. Alors on a fait un rapide cérémonie à la mairie avec ton père et Deaton comme témoin."

"Après on est parti en lune de miel à Disneyland."

"Tu te fiches de moi ?" S'exclama Stiles. " _Disneyland_ ?!"

"Quatres jours et trois nuits." Sourit Derek. "Cadeau de mariage de Papa."

"Oh mec ! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai eu ma putain de lune de miel à Disneyland ! Est-ce qu'on a fait toutes les montagnes russes ? _S'il te plait_ dis-moi qu'on a fait toutes les montagnes russes !"

"Plusieurs fois."

"Oh putain, c'est _génial_ ! Bordel, je suis _jaloux_ de _moi_ !"

Derek lui souriait, et Stiles se surprit à le fixer. Il semblait heureux. Et un Derek heureux était captivant.

Stiles était dans la merde.

Derek sembla remarquer la tension en même temps que Stiles, car son regard tomba une seconde sur la bouche du jeune homme avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de faire un demi pas en arrière. "Voilà… c'est notre histoire. Pleine de risques, d'impulsivité, et assez immature pour donner des cheveux blancs à n'importe quels parents."

"Arrête mec, notre histoire est trop _stylée_." Stiles s'en fichait complètement d'avoir appelé cette histoire la sienne. Juste pour un court instant il voulait prétendre que c'était le cas. Il y avait deux jours sa vie se résumait à tenter de finir le lycée et trainer avec ses amis sans montrer qu'il allait mal. Car Derek avait raison. Stiles avait beaucoup de mal à tenir après le Nogitsune. Tant de fois il se réveillait en hurlant à cause de cauchemars. Honnêtement, il avait du mal à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Derek lui offrait cette lumière. Il lui montrait qu'il y avait une fin à cette souffrance, même si c'était dans une autre dimension. Si ce Stiles avait cette chance, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait l'avoir aussi.

A contrecœur, Derek regarda sa montre. "Bien, je devrais te ramener. Je dois travailler demain."

"Oh… ok." Stiles ne voulait pas que cette soirée se termine. Il passait un bon moment. Il appréciait vraiment la compagnie du loup.

Et tout se passait bien. Trop bien. Ils devaient sans doute ralentir la cadence et laisser les choses retomber un peu. Stiles ne voulait pas foutre la merde pour l'autre Stiles juste parce qu'il voulait gouter à sa vie, juste un petit peu.

Alors Stiles ne lui demanda pas de le ramener 'chez eux' avec lui, même s'il en avait vraiment, vraiment, envie. Pas pour coucher avec lui (bien que, si l'opportunité se présentait, il n'était pas sûr de le repousser), mais juste pour avoir une chance d'apprendre à connaitre ce Derek un peu mieux. Il était fasciné par cette version du loup. Ce jeune homme heureux, aimant, rayonnant. Dans son monde, tout le monde trouvait que le sombre et mystérieux Derek était sexy, mais c'était tout simplement car ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de voir _ce_ Derek.

Derek raccompagna Stiles jusqu'à la maison de son père, remarquant la voiture du shérif dans l'allée et le fait que les lumières de l'étage soient éteintes.

Dans le salon, Stiles se tourna pour faire face à Derek et avala difficilement sa salive. "J'ai…j'ai passé une bonne soirée." Il parlait à voix basse pour ne par réveiller son père. Et aussi parce que cette petite chose qui lui serrait la poitrine l'empêchait de parler plus fort.

"Moi aussi." Derek se lécha les lèvres. "On pourrait remettre ça demain ?"

"Ouais, ça… ça serait bien."

Derek hocha la tête, se détourna pour partir… puis implora Stiles du regard. "Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux…?"

Stiles lui offrit un sourire hésitant, essayant de ne pas entendre le bruit assourdissant des battements de son propre cœur… et prétendant que Derek n'en était pas capable non plus. "Besoin d'une dose hein ? Bien sûr, vas-y."

Derek s'approcha. Proche. Tres proche…

Puis il attrapa Stiles par la taille, et attira le jeune homme contre lui. Il le tira plutôt et Stiles se _laissa faire_ , tout simplement. Le loup blottit son nez dans le creux de son cou et inspira profondément. Stiles pouvait sentir son corps fondre, malgré lui. Il comprit que son odeur était devenue quelque chose d'indispensable pour le loup vu les grandes inspirations qu'il prenait. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, n'est-ce pas.

La main de Derek sur sa taille dévia vers le bas de son dos. Stiles gémit doucement et sa main remonta d'elle-même pour finir sur la hanche du loup. Comme s'il avait le syndrome de la main étrangère. Il accusait le 'docteur Folamour' pour la façon dont ses doigts se refermèrent sur le tissu de la chemise de Derek également. De manière totalement involontaire.

Derek le pressa plus près de lui. Puis il arrêta de le sentir et posa un doux baiser dans son cou. C'était si _doux_ et agréable, et pas du tout destiné à ce Stiles, mais le jeune homme n'en avait rien à faire. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia le geste comme s'il était pour lui, juste pour une minute.

Derek se recula, sa main glissant le long de Stiles comme pour garder le contact jusqu'au dernier moment possible. Stiles ouvrit doucement ses doigts pour relâcher la chemise du loup.

"Je… Bonne nuit, Stiles." Chuchota Derek, la voix rauque de désir, à un Stiles tout chamboulé.

"Ouais… toi aussi."

Oh ouais. Il était vraiment, _vraiment_ dans la merde.

 **Voilà … pour être franche avec vous c'est en grande partie leur histoire qui m'a littéralement fait tomber amoureuse de cette fic alors j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. Que vous soyez content, déçu, étonné ou que vous vous en foutez totalement et attendez juste de savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Lydia ;) je suis bien curieuse de connaitre votre avis !**

 **Du love du love du love !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Non mes p'tits loups je ne vous ai pas oublié c'est promis ! Mon ordinateur à tout simplement décidé de lâchement me laissé tomber la semaine dernière sans me laisser l'occasion de récupérer ce que j'avais dessus T-T. J'ai récupérer un ordinateur tout neuf, tout joli et je l'espère digne de confiance.**

 **Donc je m'excuse 1000 fois pour cette attente, j'ai du tout refaire et attendre de récupérer un outil de travail pour ça** **L** **. Les prochains chapitres viendront beaucoup plus rapidement c'est certain.**

 **Je vous avais prévenu que cette fiction se composait de 14 chapitres + un bonus, alors pour tous ceux qui ont aimé la partie road trip sachez que ce fameux bonus (sous forme d'OS ) sera centré sur cette période !**

 **Voilà voilà je vous remercie encore pour tous vos messages/ follow/fav qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Je vous ai fait suffisamment patienter je vous laisse lire tranquillement et on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Reponses aux Guest/Anonymes:**

 **Flavy** **:** Heyyyyy ! J'avoue je suis aussi une grande fan de Peter et c'est vrai que dans cette histoire il est pas super cool quand même mais bon ça reste Peter quoi ! Et oui ca y est Stiles ouvre l'album, donc on va avoir quelques petits détails de ce qu'ils ont pu vivre ensemble. Je te remercie pour ton message et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi J A très bientôt !

 **Occam's Razor**

 **Chapitre** **6**

Comme il se l'était promis, le lendemain, Stiles ouvrit l'album photo.

Il passa des heures à parcourir les pages. Les photos étaient classées par ordre chronologique, comme un voyage visuel retraçant l'histoire qu'avait raconté Derek dans les bois la veille.

Tout d'abord, les photos de la remise de diplôme de Stiles, Scott et Kira. L'absence d'Allison était comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Celle d'Isaac était surprenante. Stiles avait pensé que le garçon avait fini le lycée avant de partir, mais apparemment il s'était un peu trop avancé sur cette partie de l'histoire, parce qu'Isaac n'était sur aucune photo. Un cliché de John Stilinski lors du barbecue essayant d'éviter l'appareil photo et de protéger une assiette de hot-dog en même temps. Stiles et Scott, se tenant par les épaules, diplôme en main. Une image des filles jetant leur coiffe dans les airs. Scott riant en les regardant. Stiles, en arrière-plan, distrait. Mais le jeune homme savait que c'était plus que ça. Il se connaissait. C'était le regard hanté pris alors qu'il baissait sa garde. Le regard d'après-Nogitsune.

Une photo de Stiles dans sa tenue de remise des diplômes, appuyé contre le capot de sa jeep, son chapeau dans les mains alors qu'il regarde le coucher de soleil au loin. Une autre d'une Jeep, une Camaro, une moto, et une Toyota garées dans l'allée de Mme McCall.

Une photo de Scott et Kira en mode selfie devant le Golden Gate Bridge à San Francisco. Des photos de leur mariage. Une jolie robe banche, de beaux costumes, des visages souriants.

La photo d'un chat noir.

Une de Stiles étalé sur le canapé du salon, un jeu vidéo en main. Il aurait pu ressembler à n'importe quel ado normal, mais encore une fois, ce regard. Ce regard qui criait 'quelque chose en moi est mort et continue de pourrir lentement', et Stiles se demandait comment le photographe avait pu rater ça. Pourquoi il/elle avait voulu l'immortaliser sur papier photo. Pourquoi Stiles ou Derek avait intégré cette photo à cet album.

Une image de Derek, assis à la table d'un restaurant, ayant l'air relativement ronchon et de mauvais poil, comme à son habitude. Comme s'il en voulait à la terre entière et était sur le point de planter ses griffes dans le premier être vivant assez fou pour s'approcher un peu trop près de lui.

Et puis plusieurs pages de _pure_ aventure.

Des photos du road trip. Des routes interminables, des dinosaures en plâtre et même des boules de cordelette géantes [NDT: Oui, au Kansas et au Minnesota c'est apparemment quelque chose qui se fait...voilà voilà…]. Des levers et couchers de soleil, et tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver entre les deux au sud-ouest des Etats-Unis. Des cactus Saguaro et la Camaro garée sur le bord de la route au beau milieu du désert alors que Derek change un pneu. Stiles, étalé à plat ventre sur le lit d'un vieux motel, dormant comme un loir. Des photos des deux garçons derrière le volant, chacun leur tour, le paysage que l'on pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre côté conducteur changeant constamment. La foule occupant Hollywood Boulevard. Derek faisant sa mauvaise tête au côté des statues de lions du Grauman's chinese Theatre. Les pieds de Stiles de chaque côté d'une des plus importantes étoiles de la fameuse Walk of Fame, celle de Fleetwood Mac. Une colline couverte d'éolienne. Le Grand Canyon. Le premier selfie des deux hommes ensemble et souriant, le canyon en fond et leur visages heureux en premier plan. Stiles semblant souffrir d'un méchant coup de soleil sur le nez et les joues. Derek sur le point de prendre une bouchée de son énorme hamburger, levant les yeux vers Stiles au moment même où celui-ci prend la photo. Stiles faisant dos à la voiture au bord de l'autoroute pour pisser dans un buisson. Les pancartes "bienvenue" des différents états. Des bisons. Derek appuyé contre une clôture, le menton dans sa main, observant les élans. La photo d'une meute de loup, traversant une clairière au loin, Stiles au premier plan, faussement effrayé, le pouce par-dessus son épaule, et Derek de l'autre côté de la photo, avec sa tête spéciale 'Stiles est un idiot'. Stiles tentant d'échapper à l'attaque du geyser du parc Yellowstone. Un autre selfie avec le geyser en fond, Stiles et Derek trempés, se tenant par les épaules, souriant à l'appareil photo, les cheveux encore bien mouillés et les cils retenant quelques gouttelettes. Derek endormi sur son lit dans un hôtel, enroulé sur le côté. Un zoom sur le visage du loup, toujours les yeux résolument fermés, mais avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Las Vegas de nuit, clinquante et pétillante, la photo un peu flou à cause de la basse résolution de nuit. Derek avançant dans la rue pleine de couleur et se retournant pour regarder Stiles. Une photo de Derek la main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, tombé dans la fontaine. Stiles trempé jusqu'aux os, souriant à l'appareil photo, alors qu'un agent d'entretien fait la gueule en arrière-plan. Un sphinx avec des projecteurs. Stiles, ne se doutant pas d'être observé, les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, vivant le moment, avec un casino dans le fond créant un halo flou autour de lui.

Stiles observa attentivement les photos du road trip. Quatre mois de souvenir, mais seulement une infime partie capturée en photo. Stiles s'était attardé sur chacune d'entre elles. Même sur les stupides clichés de la flore du désert.

Sur la page suivante, il vit un cliché de Derek, pieds nus, dans la cuisine de son loft, se servant un bol de céréale. Stiles portant un sac en papier venant probablement d'un restaurant chinois comme si c'était un trophée gagné lors d'une bataille. Stiles à une réception, entouré de quelques personnes posant devant la bannière Société de Lutte contre le Cancer. Derek revenant du travail sale et en sueur, souriant de toute ses dents.

Ensuite venait les photos de Stiles et Derek, tous les deux en costumes, sans cravate, se tenant devant la mairie. Au début sans les bagues. Une photo de groupe avec le shérif et le vétérinaire entourant le couple. Les deux hommes, juste avant la cérémonie se regardant avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Et enfin les photos avec les bagues. Une ou Derek embrasse Stiles. Stiles riant et cachant son visage dans le cou de Derek, le bras du loup enroulé autour de lui et pressant son nez dans ses cheveux.

Et puis les photos d'un château. Stiles posant devant, comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Derek mangeant des churros en claquette. Tous les deux souriant aux cotés de Mickey. Des clichés de différentes attractions, et certains venant des montagnes russes qu'ils avaient faites ou on pouvait les voir crier et s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Stiles souriant, sur un banc du parc, une sucette en forme d'oreilles de Mickey dans la main. Derek regardant le parc à travers la fenêtre de leur chambre d'hôtel. Le cliché d'un jacuzzi avec Stiles en premier plan, regardant l'appareil par-dessus son épaule, comme un chat ayant chopé une souris. Derek, magnifique, dormant profondément sur son lit, sa masculinité uniquement cachée par un bout de drap, alors qu'il dort tel un dieu grec. Un autre selfie des deux hommes appuyés à la tête de lit, souriant, épuisé après leur journée au parc. Stiles tenant dans ses mains la pancarte 'ne pas déranger' de l'hôtel et faisant un clin d'œil à l'appareil. Le jeune humain dormant paisiblement, les oreilles de Mickey sur sa tête, légèrement de travers. Stiles riant aux éclats devant des gamins déguisés en Jedi. Derek ayant l'air de se prendre la tête avec Dingo. Une photo ayant été prise par un photographe du parc, avec le petit logo Disney en bas à droite, Derek reposant son bras par-dessus les épaules du jeune et Stiles encerclant la taille du loup sur la place principale.

Bien trop vite, Stiles arriva à la fin de l'album. Il savait bien qu'il y avait beaucoup plus à découvrir. Tant de choses à voir encore. Mais l'album n'avait pas assez de pages. Il y avait tant de choses dans leur vie qu'un seul album n'était pas suffisant pour tout retracer. C'était plutôt cool d'ailleurs.

Stiles resta assis avec l'album sur les genoux pendant un long moment. Il voulait cette vie. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit possible pour lui – le Derek de son monde étant tellement différent de celui qu'il avait découvert ici – mais _mon_ _dieu_ , il voulait tellement cette vie.

"Stiles, mon gars," Stiles s'adressa sombrement à sa réflexion dans le miroir, "tu as vu des jours meilleurs."

Mais bon, il avait vu pire aussi.

Il se tenait debout devant le lavabo de la salle de bain, simplement vêtu de son boxer, et s'observait dans le miroir. A la base il voulait juste se raser, mais avait été distrait par sa cicatrice à la poitrine. Il ne s'était pas attardé dessus plus que ça la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais c'était différent maintenant qu'il savait que c'était le résultat d'une grave blessure. Grave au point que Derek doute d'une possible guérison. Ce qui lui avait valu une des plus grosses peurs de sa vie. Voilà à quel point Derek aimait _ce_ Stiles.

"Je sais pas comment vous avez fait pour l'avoir, Mr Hale," dit Stiles à son double de vingt-quatre ans marié, "mais _bien_ _joué_."

Stiles jeta un œil à la ligne de points de suture au-dessus de son sourcil. La peau avait virée au violet, faisant paraitre la blessure beaucoup plus grave qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Les bords commençaient à former des croutes et la partie rose et à vif qu'il avait accidentellement touché dans la douche laisserait surement une cicatrice.

En dehors de ça, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus l'impression de voir à travers les yeux d'un autre quand il voyait son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait fini par s'habituer à paraitre plus vieux. Le fait que l'ado maladroit qu'il avait été ne lui manque pas particulièrement y était pour beaucoup.

Et c'était pas bon, pas bon du tout même.

"Ne t'y habitue pas Stiles," se réprimanda-t-il. "Ce n'est pas ta réalité. Tu n'as pas mérité ça. Tu ne dois _pas_ vouloir ça."

Mais de qui se moquait-il ? Il voulait tout ça. Au moins une partie de lui le voulait. Il voulait la vie de son double. Il n'avait pas rappelé Kira et Scott pour savoir s'ils avaient la moindre piste sur la manière de régler son problème. Ça en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Comme si ça ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça si les choses restaient ainsi finalement.

Stiles baissa les yeux vers son alliance. Depuis le début de son périple, il ne l'avait jamais retiré. Au début c'était surtout parce qu'il ne pensait pas en avoir le droit. Et il ne voulait pas blesser Derek. Et puis, eh bien… Stiles s'habituait au poids de la bague. Comme s'il se sentirait nu sans elle.

"Arrête, arrête, arrête."

Mais comme d'habitude, Stiles n'écoutait pas ses propres conseils.

Quand il retourna dans son ancienne chambre pour s'habiller, il attrapa son portable et vit un message de Derek. Et non, son cœur ne rata _pas_ de battement, parce qu'il n'était pas un stupide ado avec un putain de béguin, merci beaucoup. Il était adulte maintenant.

Enfin… ouais… bref.

 _Derek: on recupere enfin la voiture au garage aujourd'hui. J'en ai marre d'avoir qu'une seule voiture._

 _Stiles : je ne savais pas qu'on avait deux voitures_

Bien que ça semblait logique. Il y avait encore deux mois ils travaillaient tous les deux, et ce serait quasiment impossible de s'organiser dans une ville comme Beacon Hills sans qu'ils aient chacun leur propre voiture.

Une longue, très longue pause, puis :

 _Derek : désolé, j'ai oublié_

Oublié que Stiles n'était pas le même mec qu'il avait épousé 5 ans auparavant. Cette pensée lui refila le cafard. Derek avait eu des bonnes nouvelles au travail et la première chose à laquelle il pensait c'était de prendre son téléphone pour les partager avec son mari. Mais son mari n'était pas la… il y avait juste ce Stiles à moitié paumé qui sortait de nulle part.

 _Stiles: 2 voitures c'est cool. Jserais plus coincé à la maison_

Stiles jeta son téléphone sur le lit et le temps qu'il enfile quelque vêtement celui sonna pour annoncer un nouveau message.

 _Derek: tu veux aller ou?_

Stiles avait l'impression que Derek lui demandait s'il comptait fuir.

 _Stiles: faire des courses. Papa n'a que de la merde a manger ici_

Stiles avait fouillé dans les placards un peu plus tôt et trouvé des chips, de la soupe en boite, des barres chocolatés, et tout au fond l'horrible thé Japonais de Kira. Ça faisait quand même vachement peur de se dire que la boite était là depuis _sept ans_. Il était urgent d'avoir une petite discussion avec son père sur le rangement et le tri régulier de ses placards de cuisine. Stiles avait sursauté en voyant la petite boite de thé et la laissa de côté, bien décidé à passer un sale quart d'heure à Kira pour avoir osé lui faire boire ça. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps dans son monde, et il était hors de question que la jeune femme lui fasse boire une telle horreur et s'en sorte aussi facilement. Cette chose était si affreuse que même après 7 ans il n'y avait pas prescription.

 _Derek: je dois aller chercher la chevrolet au garage apres mon service. Jpasse te prendre avant comme ça tu pourra ramener la honda a la maison?_

 _Stiles: ok_

Stiles reposa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et se retrouva soudainement à fixer son oreiller posé sur l'affreux couvre lit. Il tourna les yeux vers ses habits éparpillés au sol. Son ordinateur sur le bureau. ShineGlod à côté de son portable.

Il repensa au conseil de son père.

Prenant une grande décision, Stiles attrapa le sac à dos avec lequel Derek avait apporté ses affaires et commença à le remplir avec tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Quand Derek se gara devant la maison peu après cinq heure, Stiles jeta son sac à dos par-dessus son épaule droite, coinça son ordinateur portable sous son bras gauche, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour le rejoindre. Derek, qui était sorti de la voiture pour venir frapper à la porte s'arrêta net quand il vit Stiles venir dans sa direction. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua le sac à dos et l'ordinateur portable.

Stiles se demanda si son double avait fini par s'habituer à l'uniforme de Derek. Parce que lui, toujours pas. Le salaud était tout bonnement irrésistible. Les femmes de Beacon Hills devaient sûrement avoir toutes tenté d'avoir un ticket avec le loup.

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans la tête de Stiles que l'Autre Stiles devait être un vrai petit con suffisant à ce propos. Du genre 'dégage pétasse, il est à moi'. Stiles le serait à sa place, en tout cas.

"T'ouvres le coffre ?" Lui demanda Stiles quand il arriva à la voiture, et Derek le déverrouilla pour que Stiles puisse poser ses affaires à l'arrière. Puis Stiles fit le tour de la voiture et vint s'installer côté passager.

Perplexe, Derek retourna derrière le volant et regarda Stiles. "Pourquoi as-tu apporté tes affaires ?"

"Tu as dit que je ramènerai la voiture à la maison, non ? J'imagine que tu voulais dire notre maison."

Derek se figea, se rappelant très clairement des mots qu'il avait envoyé par message un peu plus tôt. Il sembla mal à l'aise. "Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas dire que tu étais obligé de le faire. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tu peux revenir ici après si tu veux."

"Et si j'en ai pas envie ?"

Derek fut surpris. Puis plein d'espoir. "C'est une question stupide."

"Ah oui ?"

Derek se moqua gentiment. "Oui. Bien sûr que je veux que tu reviennes à la maison."

Stiles sourit. "Ok, essayons alors. Je ne peux… je ne peux rien te promettre, mais… ma maison me manque. Je pensais que c'était celle de Papa, mais apparemment non. Peut-être que c'est notre maison qui me manque et que je ne le sais pas encore."

Derek tenta de cacher son sourire alors qu'il démarrait la voiture.

"En plus," Stiles boucla sa ceinture. "Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le stupide mot de passe de mon ordinateur, alors ça fait des _jours_ que je suis privé d'internet. Je suis en manque là."

"C'est SSHale," dit Derek alors qu'il prenait la route.

Stiles fut bouche bée. "Tu te fiches de moi ? J'ai essayé _tous_ les mots de passe possible et tu le savais depuis le début ?"

"Désolé… je n'avais pas pensé que tu ne connaitrais pas ton mot de passe."

Ouais, bon. Pour être honnête, Stiles n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander son mot de passe non plus.

"SSHale ?" répéta Stiles. "Genre t'es un bateau ?" [NDT: en anglais les bateaux à vapeur sont souvent précédé du sigle SS 'Steamer Ship']

Derek ricana doucement. "Eh bien, ce sont tes initiales et notre nom de famille, mais tu es souvent inspiré par cette histoire de bateau. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as demandé la 'permission de monter à bord…'"

Stiles poussa un petit cri aigu et frappa le bras de Derek de sa main. "Hey ! J'ai dit quoi à propos des remarques sur les queues ?"

"De ne pas parler de la tienne. Mais je parlais de la mienne cette fois."

Stiles s'enfonça dans son siège. "Mon Dieu", grommela-t-il, puis il commença à rire doucement. Rapidement suivi de Derek.

C'était presque complétement naturel maintenant. Et Stiles ne voulait pas se sentir coupable pour ça.

Le trajet jusqu'au garage se fit tranquillement, et quand Derek récupéra la Chevrolet balisée 'Police de Beacon Hills' de chaque côté, Stiles prit les clés de le Honda et suivit Derek jusqu'à leur maison.

Une fois garé, il resta assis dans la voiture un petit moment, agrippant le volant et regardant la maison avec appréhension. Il avait peur de ne pas se sentir chez lui ici non plus.

Mais il avait encore plus peur du contraire.

Quand Derek s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée pour se tourner vers Stiles avec un regard interrogatif, le jeune homme pris son courage à deux mains et sorti pour récupérer ses affaires dans le coffre et suivre Derek à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur était exactement le même que lors de sa première visite. Des meubles qu'il ne reconnaissait pas et un sol sur lequel il ne pourrait pas marcher la nuit sans allumer les lumières. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait. Peut-être à avoir une soudaine vision divine et accéder aux souvenirs de l'Autre Stiles ? On pouvait rêver hein.

"On a ce qu'il faut pour faire des spaghettis, si ça te va," dit Derek en posant ses clés dans le bol sur le meuble de l'entrée.

"Ouais, ça va," dit Stiles, se tenant dans l'entrée avec son ordinateur et son sac à dos.

Derek le regarda comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, puis décida de se taire et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Stiles s'avança vers le canapé et commença à vider son sac à dos. Il déposa ShineGold, son ordinateur, et l'album photo sur la table basse, suivi de son portable qu'il sorti de sa poche. Il lança son oreiller contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Il grimaça et déposa le paquet de thé à l'autre bout de la table en le tenant du bout des doigts. Puis il prit les quelques vêtements qui restaient dans son sac et les emmena à la buanderie. Plutôt fier de se souvenir de son emplacement après la première visite éclair qu'il avait faite.

Quand il revint de la buanderie, Derek était dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un short de basket noir et d'un t-shirt Disney avec la meute de loup du Livre de la Jungle dessus.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Derek le remarqua et pencha la tête, perplexe.

"Ton t-shirt" lui montra Stiles, "il vient de notre lune de miel, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ouais." Derek rougit légèrement.

"J'ai vu les photos."

Derek se tourna pour voir l'album photo que Stiles avait laissé sur la table basse du salon, et reporta son regard sur Stiles. "Est-ce que ça t'a aidé ? Je veux dire, est ce que les photos t'ont rappelé quelque chose ?"

Le sourire de Stiles fana. "Non." Il pouvait voir à quel point Derek était déçu. "Ce sont de belles photos par contre."

"Les souvenirs qui vont avec sont bien meilleurs," murmura Derek, découragé.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, mais Stiles ne voulait absolument pas de ça ce soir. "Bon," il se tourna vers les placards de la cuisine, "spaghetti ?"

"Ouais." Derek s'approcha pour lui faire le tour de la cuisine et il se mirent aux fourneaux.

Ils trouvèrent un rythme étrangement bien synchronisé. Comme si, malgré le fait que Stiles ne se souvienne de rien, son corps, lui, avait mémorisé les gestes pour transformer cette simple tache avec Derek en art. Leur petite chorégraphie ne leur permettait pas d'avoir beaucoup d'espace personnel par contre. La cuisine n'était pas particulièrement petite, c'était juste qu'ils semblaient graviter en orbite l'un autour de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, les mains de Derek se retrouvèrent à effleurer naturellement Stiles. Ses bras, ses mains, son dos.

A chaque fois que le loup passait près du jeune homme, Derek inspirait profondément. Stiles comprenait un peu mieux ce que voulait dire son père lorsque celui-ci lui avait expliqué que Derek le faisait souvent.

Le plus inquiétant était que cela ne dérangeait pas Stiles. Il devenait même complice de ce comportement. Quand Derek se pencha pour plonger son doigt dans la sauce il lui donna un petit coup de la hanche. Quand Stiles aurait pu se décaler lorsque Derek était quasiment collé à lui, il ne le fit pas. Il savait qu'il était en train de jouer avec le feu, mais ne semblait pas pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Une fois que le repas fut prêt, il se servirent et s'installèrent à la table. Stiles se sentait dangereusement à l'aise. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'horrible. Comme tenter de voler la vie de ce Stiles.

"Au fait, est ce que tu as parlé à Lydia ?" lui demanda Stiles. Principalement pour se rappeler qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Il ne pouvait pas s'attacher. Il devrait abandonner tout ça et retourner à sa propre vie, et il ne voulait pas déprimer d'avoir perdu Derek. Bien qu'il soit déjà trop tard pour ça, il le savait, mais au moins il pouvait faire en sorte que ça reste supportable. En se rappelant que Derek n'était pas vraiment _à_ _lui_.

"Pas _encore_ ," répondit Derek vaguement, évitant soudainement de croiser le regard de Stiles. Il était passé de détendu à nerveux en une seconde. Stiles plissa les yeux, perplexe.

"Est ce qu'on a un problème avec Lydia ?"

"Non."

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es bizarre à chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet." Stiles inclina la tête et observa Derek suspicieusement, se demandant si ça n'était pas à cause de l'énorme coup de cœur qu'il avait eu pour la jeune fille pendant longtemps. Est-ce que Derek se sentait _menacé_ par Lydia ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, bien sûr, mais peut-être que les loups-garou prenaient ce genre de chose beaucoup plus à cœur que les humains.

"On n'est pas en froid avec Lydia, c'est juste que… " Derek soupira. "Je vais lui parler."

Stiles voulait insister mais sentait bien que Derek préfèrerait avaler du verre pilé plutôt que de poursuivre cette conversation.

Ok, changement de sujet.

"Bon… J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que j'avais un tatouage maintenant."

Derek garda son visage baissé vers son assiette, prenant délibérément son temps pour enrouler ses spaghettis autour de sa fourchette. Mais son sourire était parfaitement visible.

"Dis-moi que je n'étais pas bourré quand c'est arrivé."

"Non tu ne l'étais pas…bien que je pense que Papa doit en douter encore aujourd'hui."

"Alors qu'est ce qui m'a décidé à en faire un ?" Stiles pris une bouchée en attendant la réponse de Derek.

"Tu, hum… tu l'a fait le matin après qu'on ait couché ensemble pour la première fois."

Stiles recracha ses spaghettis à moitié mastiqués sur la table.

Derek éclata de rire.

Stiles, toussa et avala une gorgée pour décoincer les pâtes avalées de travers. Quand il put parler sans s'étouffer avec sa nourriture, il s'écria, "Sérieusement ? J'ai ressenti le besoin de célébrer le fait de t'avoir eu dans mon lit avec de l'art corporel permanent ?"

"Je pensais qu'une tape dans la main aurait largement suffit, mais tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis avant de le faire."

Stiles montra son majeur au loup et choppa une serviette en papier pour nettoyer le chantier qu'il avait fait.

Derek secoua la tête, riant toujours, puis sourit au jeune homme. "Je l'aime bien, moi."

"Oh, mais j'en doute pas… c'est comme si j'avais "propriété de Derek Hale" écrit sur moi."

Derek haussa les épaules mais ne nia pas.

"Alors, est ce qu'il y a de nouveaux chasseurs en ville ces derniers temps ?" Demanda Stiles. "Quelle est la situation ?" Quand Derek leva les yeux vers lui, Stiles continua. "J'ai voulu sortir me balader l'autre jour et je me suis fait flipper tout seul parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe à Beacon Hill en ce moment."

"Il n'y a pas de loups vivant ici. A part moi, bien sûr. On en a de passage parfois. Des solitaires. Des Omégas. Ils ne s'attardent pas, par contre. Ma présence est suffisante pour les empêcher d'établir leur territoire ici. Les traditions gardent les meutes éloignées. Cette zone a toujours été le territoire des Hale, et la _plupart_ des meutes respecte les limites territoriales. Enfin, si on met les meutes composées uniquement d'Alpha cinglés de côté…

Quand la population de loups-garou a commencée à diminuer, les chasseurs sont partis. On peut dire que je suis la seule 'police surnaturelle' à Beacon Hills maintenant."

" _Tu_ es un chasseur ?"

"En un sens oui," Répondit Derek hésitant, visiblement mal à l'aise avec le terme. "Je ne chasse pas les loups innocents, évidemment. Je m'occupe juste des menaces potentielles à la sécurité de la population. Je défends mon territoire." Derek pris une bouchée de pain à l'ail, mâcha lentement et avala. "Ce fut relativement calme depuis deux ans maintenant. On a toujours des cas particuliers – même endormi, le Nemeton continue à rameuter le surnaturel, comme ces _foutues harpies_ – mais rien de comparable avec ce qu'on pouvait voir il y a quelques années."

"C'est plutôt surprenant. Vu la quantité impressionnante de sales bêtes qui trainent par ici."

"C'est parce qu'il n'y a plus de loups-garou dans le coin. Les loups sont des aimants pour ce genre de chose. Les forces surnaturelles sont attirées par nous. Alors quand ils sont partis, pas mal de problèmes les ont suivis."

"Alors tu ne les attires pas toi ?"

"Un loup n'est pas assez inquiétant pour être remarqué. Sans meute, un loup n'est rien."

Stiles n'aimait pas ce que ça sous-entendait. Comme si, sans meute, Derek ne valait rien. C'était si… rabaissant. Comme si Derek n'avait rien à offrir s'il n'avait personne autour de lui. C'était n'importe quoi.

Derek ne _semblait_ pas ennuyé d'être le dernier loup de Beacon Hill, mais peut-être qu'au fil des années il avait appris à bien le cacher.

"Est-ce que… ça te manque, d'avoir une meute ?"

Derek le regarda étrangement. "J'ai une meute."

"Mais…tu viens de dire que…"

"Tu es mon compagnon. Voilà ma meute. Toi et Papa. Est-ce que ça me manque d'avoir cette dynamique de groupe qu'on retrouve dans les grandes meutes ? Ouais, parfois. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour être heureux. Pas tant que je t'ai toi."

Ouais mais justement il n'était pas vraiment là, enfin pas le bon Stiles en tout cas.

Il baissa les yeux vers son assiette, son appétit coupé.

Il était évident que Derek avait remarqué le changement d'humeur autour de la table, mais heureusement il n'insista pas. Ils finirent le repas en silence, chacun prétendant ne pas remarquer les coups d'œil régulier de l'autre.

 **Voilà Voilà … J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre** **J**

 **Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard, le prochain chapitre arrive vite** **J**

 **A très vite !**


	7. Chapter 7

Holà mes p'tits loups ! Encore merci pour vos messages pour le dernier chapitre ! Pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui je préfère vous laisser passer directement à la lecture du chapitre et comme d'hab je vous retrouve en bas !

 **Reponse aux Guests :**

 **Flavy :** Oh je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait patienter autant : ( mais voilà la suite pour me faire pardonner ! ^^ Je pense que certains passages devraient te plaire :D. A très vite !

 **Occam's Razor**

 **Chapitre 7**

Ils s'installèrent dans une routine confortable. _Trop_ confortable.

C'était comme s'ils étaient mariés.

Bien sûr, Stiles dormait sur le canapé et non dans le lit du loup. Derek n'aimait pas ça, mais il était impossible pour Stiles d'aller au lit avec le mari d'un autre homme. Même si l'autre homme en question était _lui_. Et il ne se faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour se coucher dans le lit aux côtés de Derek sans franchir les limites qu'il s'était fixé.

Parce que Derek Hale ? Se trouvait être un putain de mari en or. Stiles commençait à comprendre ce que signifiait être le compagnon d'un loup-garou. Attention. Investissement. Affection.

Et Stiles essayait de réduire le dernier point au strict minimum. Pas parce qu'il n'en voulait pas. Mais parce qu'il en voulait trop justement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'autoriser le moindre geste trop intime, sinon il ne serait plus capable de s'arrêter. Le fait que Derek le sente régulièrement était déjà une torture suffisante, et le loup ne faisait que sentir son cou (même si Derek était moins insistant là-dessus maintenant que Stiles vivait à nouveau à la maison).

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Stiles avait passé déjà une semaine dans cet espèce d'univers alternatif. Et il avait trouvé son rythme. On lui avait enlevé ses fils, alors il ressemblait un peu moins au monstre de Frankenstein (bien qu'il aurait certainement une cicatrice). Ces deux derniers jours, il s'ennuyait et voulait sortir de la maison, alors il préparait deux repas pour le midi et les apportait au poste pour son père et Derek. Seulement pour se rendre compte que c'était une habitude de l'Autre Stiles, car tout le monde le salua comme si c'était quelque chose d'habituel et il dut même expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas été là les derniers jours. Ses points de sutures et le bleu sur son visage étaient un alibi parfait.

Un jour il remarqua que le linge sale commençait à s'accumuler, alors il fit la lessive. Le fait qu'ils soient en manque de lait et de pain attira son attention le jour suivant, et il alla faire les courses. Il en profita pour prendre ce qu'il fallait pour faire une tourte au poulet et la prépara pour le diner du soir.

Derek ne lui avait jamais demandé de faire les tâches ménagères, mais Stiles était à la maison à s'ennuyer pendant que Derek était au travail toute la journée. C'était plutôt relaxant en plus. Et plus il en faisait, plus il se sentait chez lui dans cette maison. Ce qui ne devait pas être une bonne chose, mais merde, il voulait au moins avoir ça pour lui. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir le mari qui allait avec, au moins il aurait un 'chez lui'.

Stiles se tenait debout face à la baie vitrée du salon, regardant pensivement la pelouse dans l'arrière-cour et se disant qu'elle aurait besoin d'un petit coup de tondeuse, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sans qu'il s'y attende.

Stiles sursauta et se tourna pour voir Derek, _toute griffes dehors_ dans son uniforme kaki recouvert de poussière sombre, débarquer dans la maison, foncer directement vers la chambre et claquer la porte si violement qu'il entendit le bois craquer.

Stiles se figea un moment, sous le choc.

Il était toujours planté là, les yeux écarquillés face à la porte d'entrée toujours ouverte quand son portable se mit à sonner.

Son père.

"Papa ?"

"Stiles, est-ce que Derek est là ?" demanda rapidement John d'une voix inquiète.

"Ouais, il est rentré il y a genre 6 secondes. Il a déboulé et s'est précipité dans la chambre."

En entendant le soupir résigné de son père, il demanda :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme."

John hésita un instant puis lui dit, "Il… on a été appelé pour intervenir sur un incendie domestique. La mère et son fils de trois ans ne s'en sont pas sortis."

"Merde…" souffla Stiles. Puis il réalisa. "Oh, _merde_."

"Il n'aurait même pas dû y aller à la base, mais je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter. Il s'est presque battu avec un pompier, mais… il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il perdait son sang-froid. Je lui ai dit de rentrer à la maison." Son père semblait épuisé au téléphone. "Je voulais m'assurer qu'il était bien rentré. Et je voulais que tu sois au courant de ce qui s'était passé."

"Oui… bien sur… c'est… merci Papa."

"Stiles,… je sais que les choses sont toujours un peu… écoute, fait attention à lui, ok ?

"Je le ferais," répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Il ne savait pas _comment_ , mais il le ferait.

Après avoir raccroché, Stiles alla refermer la porte d'entrée. On pouvait voir une belle marque sur le mur à l'endroit où la poignée avait cogné sous la force du geste de Derek. Stiles traversa le salon et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il prit une grande inspiration et fit un pas dans la pièce qu'il avait tenté d'éviter le plus possible.

L'uniforme de Derek était éparpillé au sol, en lambeau, visiblement arraché à coup de griffes. Les vêtements couverts de suie avaient rempli la chambre d'une forte odeur de feu et de fumée que même Stiles, avec son petit nez d'humain, pouvait sentir. Ça devait être étouffant pour un loup-garou.

Derek était nu, roulé en boule sur le lit, dos à la porte. Stiles pouvait le voir trembler. Lorsqu'il fit quelques pas pour s'approcher, il put entendre Derek gronder doucement. Un bruit sourd régulier de rage contenue. Si Stiles avait un minimum d'instinct de survie il se serait enfuit au grondement sortant de la gorge du loup.

"Derek ?" L'appela doucement Stiles.

Derek bougea et le grondement se fit plus fort. Stiles savait que ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui. C'était juste Derek blessé et en mode auto-défense.

Stiles baissa les yeux vers les vêtements puant la fumée et les ramassa rapidement. Il devait s'en débarrasser pour Derek. Les mettre hors de la chambre. Hors de la maison. Il les jeta dans la poubelle de la cuisine, tira le sac et le sorti à l'extérieur de la maison.

Il se faufila dans la chambre avec précaution. Derek n'avait pas bougé, toujours roulé en boule à trembler et gronder. Ça rappelait au jeune homme les chiens dont s'occupait Scott à la clinique vétérinaire, montrant leurs dents et grognant férocement, mais pas pour attaquer. Ils avaient mal. Ils étaient blessés et ne pensait pas que quoique ce soit puisse les faire se sentir mieux.

Stiles s'avança doucement vers le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse apercevoir le visage de Derek. Ses longues canines et les poils le recouvrant partiellement. Il se cramponnait au bord du matelas d'une main, ses griffes plantées dans le tissu.

Toujours aussi prudemment, Stiles posa un genou sur le lit, derrière le loup. "Derek ?"

Derek retint son souffle. Ses doigts se crispèrent. Son visage lupin s'effaça, mais ses griffes et ses crocs restèrent en place. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et brillaient d'un bleu vif.

Stiles osa poser sa main sur l'épaule de Derek. "Que puis-je faire ?"

Derek se tourna et s'approcha brusquement de lui. Le fait que Stiles ne recula pas après ce mouvement soudain en disait long sur la confiance qu'il accordait à Derek.

Derek attrapa Stiles, le renversa sur le lit, et s'agrippa à lui. Il tira Stiles fermement contre lui, pressant leur corps l'un contre l'autre, et enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Le sentant avec ardeur pour remplacer l'odeur de feu par celle de son compagnon. Il tremblait toujours, les muscles contractés et tressautant. En voyant ça, Stiles eu mal pour lui. Il étira ses bras et les enroula autour de Derek pour tenter de calmer sa douleur.

Derek tressaillit et le grondement s'atténua peu à peu.

"Je suis désolé." Murmura Stiles. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire "ça va aller". Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas le cas.

"Ils sont morts," dit Derek d'une voix brisée. Comme s'il devait le dire tout haut.

"Je sais." Stiles resserra sa prise autour de lui.

Derek se blotti un peu plus près de Stiles. Plus près et il aurait fallu que Stiles réorganise certains organes internes. Mais il laissa Derek le serrer aussi fort qu'il voulait. Toute la journée et la nuit s'il le fallait.

oooooooooo

Stiles ne fut pas surpris, en ouvrant la porte le lendemain matin, de trouver son père sur le pas de la porte. John avait beau être en uniforme, le jeune homme savait qu'il avait en face de lui son père et non le shérif.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux et bailla. "C'était une nuit difficile." Le jeune homme ne savait pas que Derek aussi avait des cauchemars. Maintenant oui. Le garçon avait passé la nuit à tenter de réveiller Derek de ses cauchemars en le secouant vivement et à le calmer ensuite en le laissant l'enlacer violemment. Leur matelas avait des marques de griffes partout. Et Stiles avait quelques griffures à cacher, que le loup lui avait faites sans s'en rendre compte.

Stiles fit un pas sur le côté et invita son père à entrer d'un geste de la main.

John secoua la tête. "Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Je voulais juste prendre de ses nouvelles. Et te demander de le prévenir qu'il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui."

Ouais, aucunes chances qu'il aille au travail aujourd'hui.

"Merci." Stiles se frotta les yeux, fatigué.

"Ça va ?"

Stiles fit non de la tête. Si Derek n'allait pas bien, alors lui non plus.

John comprit. Il hocha la tête sombrement, puis dit. "Je dois y aller. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit."

Après avoir dit au revoir à son père, Stiles alla dans la cuisine préparer un peu de café. Il servit une tasse, attrapa un beignet sur le comptoir, et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Sauf que Derek n'était plus dans le lit.

La porte de la salle de bain était grande ouverte et on pouvait entendre l'eau de la douche couler.

Stiles déposait la tasse de café et le beignet sur la table de nuit de Derek au moment où l'eau cessa de couler et que le rideau s'ouvrit soudainement. Stiles eu un bref coup d'œil sur le corps nu du loup et se détourna rapidement. "Désolé… je venais juste t'apporter un peu de café et quelque chose à manger." Stiles pouvait sentir que même son cou et ses oreilles devenaient rouge. "Je vais juste…"

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand une main mouillée lui attrapa le poignet. Il se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Derek se tenait juste devant lui, complètement nu et trempé. Il n'avait même pas pris de serviette.

Stiles avait réussi à faire abstraction de la peau exposée du loup la nuit précédente parce que Derek avait besoin de lui. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans les cris douloureux que poussait Derek pendant ses cauchemars ou dans la manière dont il s'accrochait à lui comme s'il allait perdre la tête s'il le lâchait.

Mais Stiles ne pouvait simplement _pas_ rester de marbre face à la nudité du loup. Il avait une barrière à maintenir en place, une barrière entre son autre vie qui était véritablement la sienne et celle-ci qu'il voulait. Mais Derek nu pourrait facilement la faire s'effondrer.

Stiles dut se faire violence pour ne pas regarder _ailleurs_ que le visage de Derek.

Derek le regardait intensément. Ses yeux étaient normaux, il n'y avait pas de griffes autour de son poignet, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus lupin qu'humain dans sa manière de dévisager Stiles. C'était désarmant.

L'espace d'un instant, Stiles sentit presque son cœur s'arrêter.

Quoiqu'il se passât avec Derek, cela stoppa quand il cligna des yeux et relâcha le poignet de Stiles. "Désolé". Il baissa les yeux vers le café comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait de sa vie. "Merci," murmura-t-il, sans pour autant faire un geste pour le boire.

"Hum, je peux peut-être… aller te chercher une serviette ?" proposa Stiles.

Derek grogna et retourna dans la salle de bain, il en ressorti cette fois avec une serviette enroulée autour de ses hanches.

Stiles leva la tête vers le ciel et envoya un silencieux merci pour le bien de sa santé mentale.

"Mon père est passé, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller bosser aujourd'hui."

Derek hocha la tête distraitement.

"Est ce que tu … est ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?"

"T'en as assez fait," gronda Derek.

Stiles cligna des yeux, clairement surpris par le venin dans sa voix.

Derek s'en rendit compte. Il ferma les yeux et grimaça. "Ce n'est pas… je voulais dire…"

"De rien. Et t'inquiète pas, c'est rien."

Ils restèrent dans un gênant silence pendant un petit moment, puis Derek alla chercher des vêtements dans l'armoire. Il sorti des sous-vêtements, un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt. "J'ai besoin de sortir un moment" dit-il à Stiles. "Je vais aller courir."

"Ok." Stiles quitta la chambre pour lui laisser un peu d'intimé pour s'habiller. Il se servait une tasse de café quand Derek arriva, baskets aux pieds et les clés de la Honda dans la main. Stiles savait qu'il irait à la réserve. Ce n'était pas vraiment un footing normal.

"Défoule-toi bien," offrit gentiment Stiles.

Derek s'arrêta entre Stiles et la porte, visiblement tiraillé par quelque chose.

Stiles le poussa gentiment vers la porte de sa main libre.

Avant que Stiles ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Derek s'approcha de lui, glissa une main derrière son coup et l'embrassa. Juste un baiser léger, chaste et doux, mais Stiles sentit ses genoux fléchir.

Derek recula d'un pas et l'observa intensément. "Je reviens."

Stiles était sans voix, alors il hocha la tête et reposa sa tasse de café avant de tout renverser.

Quand Derek referma la porte derrière lui, Stiles s'appuya contre l'ilot et tenta de reprendre le contrôle sur les battements de son cœur. "Oh, _putain_."

Il avait aimé ça autant qu'il le craignait.

oooooooooo

Stiles pouvait jurer que son cœur avait commencé à battre plus vite à la seconde ou il entendit la clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Il était dans la cuisine en train de se préparer à manger, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir l'ouïe des loups-garou l'espace d'une minute, car le bruit résonna dans toute la maison comme un écho.

Il était presque six heures. Derek avait été dehors toute la journée. Ce qui avait arrangé Stiles car il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour remettre ses idées en place.

Mais quand il entendit Derek rentrer, il sut immédiatement que le temps qu'il avait eu aujourd'hui n'avait pas été suffisant. Derek était à la maison et Stiles était en mode hyper-vigilance. Il pouvait craquer à n'importe quel moment.

Ses mains se figèrent en plein milieu de la préparation de son sandwich lorsque Derek entra dans la cuisine et se stoppa en le voyant.

Prenant sur lui, Stiles étudia Derek un instant. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et Stiles pouvait jurer qu'il sentait les vêtements de Derek de sa place, mais il ne semblait pas être aussi tendu que ce matin. Pas forcement détendu et en paix non plus. Plutôt… vidé. Il avait dû courir jusqu'à éliminer tout ce qui pouvait le ronger de l'intérieur.

"Salut", Stiles s'éclaircie la gorge.

"Salut."

Stiles retourna à la préparation de son repas et ajouta une feuille de salade à son sandwich dinde-fromage. "Je ne savais pas quand tu rentrerais, alors je me suis préparé quelque chose mais tu dois avoir ce qu'il faut dans le frigo pour me suivre."

Derek hocha la tête et avança d'un pas dans la cuisine. Toujours debout à côté de l'ilot central Stiles prit une bouchée de son sandwich, observant Derek du coin de l'œil. Ce qui était tout à fait acceptable… puisque Derek ne se gênait pas pour faire de même.

Stiles s'écarta rapidement quand Derek se dirigea vers le frigo. Le loup se pris une bouteille d'eau et se mit sur le côté de l'ilot à la gauche de Stiles. Ou il se jetèrent des coups d'œil sans jamais croiser leur regard.

Ce fut le moment le plus gênant et inconfortable de la vie de Stiles et pourtant il y avait une sacrée concurrence.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" Demanda Stiles pour briser le silence.

"Ouais," Derek ouvrit sa bouteille et la posa sur le comptoir sans la boire. "Tu as passé une bonne journée ?"

"Ça a été. J'ai skypé avec Scott et Kira."

Derek remarqua l'ordinateur posé à côté de Stiles. "Est-ce qu'ils ont une piste sur…"

"Non." Mais Stiles avait vraiment, vraiment espéré qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose. Désespérément espéré en fait. Parce qu'après ce qui s'était passé ce matin… il avait besoin d'une sortie. _Maintenant_. Il allait beaucoup trop loin. Il allait finir par faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

Pas qu'il regretterait le geste – en fait, il était quasiment sûr que ce serait l'une des meilleures choses qu'il aurait faite dans sa vie – mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas ruiner la vie de l'Autre Stiles. Il avait travaillé dur pour avoir cette vie avec Derek, et il la méritait totalement. Et il ne méritait certainement pas d'avoir un imposteur comme Stiles débarquer et tout lui voler.

Et pour son propre bien, il ne voulait pas avoir Derek. Il ne voulait pas le toucher, le gouter ou l'aimer pour qu'on le lui enlève quand il retournerait chez lui.

"Ecoute, Stiles…" balbutia Derek. "A propos de ce matin…"

"Ça va. Vraiment. C'est…arrivé, voilà. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas grave.

Ce ne fut pas la meilleure chose à dire. Derek releva la tête et regarda durement Stiles. "C'est grave Stiles. Mon _mari_ me manque."

Stiles grimaça." Crois-moi je le sais. J'aimerais pouvoir…" Il aimerait pouvoir être lui. Ou prétendre l'être. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas juste pour l'Autre Stiles. "Je veux régler ça tout autant que toi."

"Je comprends que tu ne te souviennes pas comment on en est arrivé là," dit Derek, maussade, "mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux même pas essayer avec moi maintenant. Est-ce que tu me veux au moins ?"

Oh bon sang. "Oui, oui je te veux _vraiment_. C'est bien ça le problème."

"Et si on ne trouve aucun moyen de te redonner tes souvenirs ? Est-ce que tu… tu me quitterais, tout simplement ?"

Le cœur de Stiles se serra douloureusement. "Non ! Non… je ne pourrais jamais…" Il ne pensait même pas en être capable. Mais Derek marquait un point… si jamais il ne trouvait aucun moyen de le renvoyer chez lui, combien de temps tiendrait-il Derek à distance ? A quel moment pourrait-il se dire qu'il avait tenté tout ce qui était possible et pourra se laisser aller à vivre cette vie ? Il ne savait pas. Mais quitter Derek n'était pas une option. "Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, Derek."

"Alors _qu'attends-tu de moi_ , Stiles ?" Demanda-t-il frustré. Le loup semblait à bout, émotionnellement à cran. C'était l'exact opposé de ce que voulait Stiles.

"J'essaie de ne pas te faire de mal."

"Ouais, ben t'es pas très doué."

Stiles se recula d'un pas et regarda Derek droit dans les yeux. "J'essaie de faire au mieux Derek ! Mais je ne sais même pas comment faire. Je dois faire au mieux pour qui ? Toi ? Moi ? L'autre Stiles ? Et si la bonne chose à faire n'est pas là même pour tout le monde, alors dis-moi, je dois faire passer qui en premier ? Peu importe ce que je fais, quelqu'un en souffrira ! "

Derek était tendu, la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés si fort que ses articulations étaient blanches.

C'était beaucoup trop intense, et Stiles craqua le premier. "A mon tour," annonça-t-il, se détournant et se dirigeant vers le salon.

"Pardon ?" Demanda Derek, suivant le jeune homme.

"A mon tour de partir d'ici." Stiles attrapa les clés de la Honda dans le bol, rangea son portable dans sa poche, et prit ses chaussures.

Quand il leva les yeux, Derek se tenait dans l'entrée, regardant Stiles et semblant sur le point de vomir. Merde, Derek pensait qu'il était en train de partir _pour de bon_.

"Hey, hey… Derek. Derek !"

Derek cligna des yeux, choqué et le visage pale.

"Je reviens," lui promis Stiles.

Derek déglutit.

"Je. Reviens." répéta le jeune homme. Il regarda attentivement Derek. "Tu me fais confiance ?"

Derek hocha faiblement la tête.

"Bien… parce que c'est une promesse. Je reviens."

Et il passa la porte.

Oooooooooo

…

…

Bah quoi vous le vouliez le bisou non ? ^^

Allez je file traduire le prochain pour pas vous laisser trop longtemps avec une telle fin …

A très vite mes p'tits loups!

Du love du love du love


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou mes p'tits loups ! Je voulais encore une fois vous remercier pour vos charmants messages ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

Un merci tout particulier à **Pyucinettemom** qui a très gentiment accepté d'être ma Beta pour cette histoire et qui m'apporte une aide précieuse !

 **Réponses aux reviews Guest/ Anonyme :**

 **Flavy** : Holà ! Merci, merci, merci pour ton message ! Voici la suite, tu vas pouvoir voir si tu avais vu juste ;) . J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! A bientôt : )

 **Vgruenberg** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire te captive autant ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. A très vite !

 **Occam's Razor**

 **Chapitre 8**

Stiles conduisit jusqu'à la réserve, sortit de la voiture, et hurla.

Les écureuils grimpèrent rapidement aux arbres, les oiseaux s'envolèrent et Stiles cria encore plus fort.

Ça ne lui apporta aucune réponse, mais au moins il se sentit mieux.

Quand ses cordes vocales décidèrent qu'il avait assez crié, il alla s'asseoir contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête, le visage enfouit dans ses coudes, et inspira profondément. Il ferma fort ses paupières pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et renifla misérablement.

Il essayait tant de sauver le mariage de Derek et de l'Autre Stiles, mais merde il avait l'impression que c'était _son_ mariage qui partait en vrille.

"C'est pas juste," dit Stiles tout haut. Il rejeta la tête en arrière contre le tronc d'arbre. "C'est pas juste, _putain_ !" Il ferma les yeux et essuya rageusement les larmes coulant sur ses joues. "Autre Stiles, où que tu sois, je te _déteste_." Il aimerait ne rien en avoir à faire de ce mec qui était censé être à sa place. Si c'était le cas, il pourrait juste être avec Derek. Ce serait si simple.

Tomber amoureux de Derek serait si simple.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire." Se lamenta-t-il.

Il aimerait tant que sa mère soit vivante dans cette dimension. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour lui parler. Quelque part, il savait qu'elle saurait quoi faire.

Penser à sa mère le fit craquer pour de bon et il pleura à chaudes larmes. Une fois qu'il eut commencé, il ne pût plus s'arrêter. Tous ses problèmes attendirent leur tour pour avoir leur lot de larmes aussi et Stiles se laissa aller complètement.

Lorsque les larmes s'arrêtèrent, il eut l'impression d'avoir pleuré pour lui, Derek, l'Autre Stiles, sa mère et Nibbles le hamster qui était mort quand il avait 5 ans.

Il commençait à faire nuit et le vent devenait froid.

Il n'avait toujours pas les réponses.

Mais il _voulait_ rentrer à la maison.

Stiles se releva et épousseta la poussière de son pantalon. Il essuya son nez et se frotta les yeux. Puis il retourna à la Honda, qui n'était plus du tout ringarde à ses yeux, et rentra à la maison.

Il trouva Derek dans le garage/salle de sport. Il était assis à califourchon sur le banc de musculation et regardait le mur face à lui sur lequel étaient fixées les altères. Il avait frappé suffisamment fort pour arracher la cloison et faire apparaître les briques cachées derrière.

"Hey," commença Stiles, tremblant. Il savait que sa voix et son visage trahissaient les larmes qu'il avait eu mais honnêtement, il s'en fichait.

"J'ai fait un trou dans le mur," répondit Derek, sans se retourner pour le regarder.

"Je vois ça. J'espère au moins que tu as choppé le moustique."

Derek ricana et se retourna pour faire face à Stiles.

"Je suis désolé," Dit Stiles tout bas.

Derek se leva et se tint debout devant lui, les bras retombant de chaque côté de son corps. N'importe qui aurait pu y voir le 'mur Hale', la définition même de l'inapprochable.

Stiles, lui, y voyait une invitation.

Il traversa la pièce et se jeta dans les bras de Derek. Ça faisait tellement de bien. Comme s'il était à _sa_ _place_.

Derek resserra sa prise autour du jeune homme.

"Je suis désolé." Répéta Stiles. Tellement désolé. Pour tant de choses. Mais plus particulièrement pour s'être disputé avec son mari. Il n'avait peut-être pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça, mais pour une minute il n'allait certainement pas revenir sur cette pensée.

"Moi aussi," murmura Derek dans son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, aucun d'eux ne voulant lâcher prise.

"Alors, est-ce que c'était notre première dispute ?" Demanda Stiles, le son de sa voix étouffé par l'épaule de Derek.

"Nah," répondit Derek, passant sa main le long du dos de Stiles. "On a eu une dispute plutôt violente, une fois, à propos d'un glaçage."

Stiles éclata de rire. "Glaçage ?"

"Humm… on n'arrivait pas à se mettre d'accord sur le parfum qui irait le mieux avec…" Derek s'interrompit.

"Irait le mieux avec quoi ?" Insista Stiles.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu as dit que je n'étais plus autorisé à parler de ta queue."

Stiles pouffa et lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes, "espèce de gland"

"Maintenant qui est l'obsédé des bites ?"

Stiles grogna et se détendit contre Derek, qui gloussa en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

Stiles savait que tôt ou tard, l'étreinte devrait s'arrêter, mais il n'en avait pas forcément envie. Quand Derek se recula, Stiles laissa retomber ses bras et se redressa pour regarder Derek dans les yeux. Le loup lui rendait son regard, un air tendre sur le visage.

Non… le problème n'était pas qu'il _pouvait_ aimer Derek.

Le problème était qu'il _aimait_ Derek.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne te veux pas, ça n'a jamais été le problème tu sais." Confessa Stiles, parce que Derek méritait de savoir. "C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment t'avoir sans tout gâcher."

Derek semblait peiné à ces mots, et pourtant soulagé également. Il lui offrit un demi sourire. "Peut-être que tu réfléchis trop."

"Aussi."

Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et se préparèrent à aller se coucher, une trêve silencieuse déclarée entre eux. Stiles s'avança vers le canapé et alors qu'il arrangeait sa couverture et son oreiller, il sentit le regard de Derek sur lui et se retourna pour voir le loup debout à la porte de sa chambre, l'observant. Seulement vêtu de son boxer. Stiles avait une vue imprenable sur ses abdos et pectoraux et toute cette peau _magnifique_.

Ce n'était probablement pas un accident.

Foutu Derek Hale.

"Dors avec moi ?" demanda Derek. Et il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir juste dormir. De vouloir juste être près de Stiles.

Stiles grimaça. "Je ne peux pas," fut ce qu'il dit. 'Je ne peux pas t'avoir' fut ce qu'il pensa.

Oooooooooo

Tout alla beaucoup mieux après ça. Toujours pas 'normal' – car Stiles était dans un univers parallèle dans un futur où il était marié à Derek Hale, et qu'y avait-il de normal à ça franchement ? – mais ça allait clairement mieux entre eux.

Au moins Derek savait que Stiles avait un faible pour lui. Et Stiles savait que Derek savait. Bref ils savaient tous les deux beaucoup de choses, alors il n'y avait plus aucunes raisons de se disputer à ce sujet.

Par contre ils n'arrêtèrent pas de flirter ensemble.

Stiles n'était pas sûr que ce soit le bon terme, mais maintenant que le loup savait qu'il n'était pas repoussé à cause du manque d'intérêt du jeune homme pour sa personne, il semblait vouloir tester jusqu'où Stiles le laisserai aller. Et Stiles, en bon masochiste qu'il était, _aimait_ ça.

Peut-être un peu trop, à vrai dire. Mais il n'y avait pas de mal à _apprécier_ les avances du loup n'est-ce pas ? L'Autre Stiles ne lui en voudrait pas pour ça, pas vrai ? Après tout, tant qu'il ne faisait rien de son côté…

Ça ne faisait que deux jours que ça durait maintenant, et Stiles sentait déjà qu'il était sur le point de devenir fou… ou de sauter sur Derek. Ouais… c'était pas bon signe.

Mais il était tellement dur de s'en préoccuper quand Derek entrait dans la cuisine, alors que Stiles était penché sur l'îlot à lire _ShineGold_ , et qu'il faisait passer sa main le long de son dos. Stiles se retint de justesse de suivre le mouvement. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les chats aimaient tant ça.

"J'ai envoyé un mail à Lydia ce matin." Dit Derek lorsqu'il retira sa main du dos de Stiles et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour prendre une banane. Il y avait toujours ce petit truc dans sa voix à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait Lydia que Stiles n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais il laissa passer pour cette fois.

"Merci" Kira et Scott ne lui avaient apporté aucunes réponses pour le moment. Et internet l'avait laissé tomber misérablement. Mis à part faire la lessive il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire pendant que Derek était au travail, ce qui lui laissait de nombreuses heures pour faire des recherches en ligne. Mais quand il tapait 'univers parallèle', il se retrouvait surtout avec des pages sur Star Trek ou Dr Who avec le lot de fanfictions totalement inutiles pour lui qui allait avec.

Il comptait sur Lydia.

"Est ce que tu lui as dit 'aide moi Lydia Martin, tu es mon dernier espoir' ?"

Derek se figea juste avant de mordre dans sa banane. "Non... j'étais supposé le faire ?"

Stiles balaya la question d'un geste de la main et retourna à sa lecture. Principalement pour ne pas avoir à regarder Derek manger un fruit de forme phallique.

Tant d'effort pour si peu puisque Derek se plaça derrière Stiles et se _pressa_ contre lui en se penchant pour voir par-dessus son épaule. La chaleur émanant du corps de Derek enveloppa tout le côté droit du jeune homme, du bas du dos jusqu'à l'épaule, et fit griller quelques neurones du garçon au passage.

"Ahem". Stiles se racla exagérément la gorge.

"Je regarde juste où tu en es."

"Tellement pas, espèce de menteur. Bas les pattes, Hale." Stiles poussa gentiment Derek d'un mouvement d'épaule pour avoir un peu d'air.

Derek rit doucement et se recula d'un demi pas. "Tu penses toujours que Sik est le méchant de l'histoire ?"

"Mis à part le fait que ce soit une fille, _oui_ ! Mec, elle est horrible. Son espèce entière est horrible" Stiles plaça son marque page, posa le livre, et se tourna pour regarder Derek. "En fait, je commence à douter de ce mariage maintenant."

Derek sourit moqueusement et pris un nouveau morceau de banane.

"Est ce que je peux te poser une question ?"

Derek lui fit un petit signe de la tête et appuya sa hanche contre le comptoir.

"Comment est-il ? Ton Stiles je veux dire."

Derek arrêta de mâcher un moment, fronçant les sourcils. "Pourquoi es-tu si sûr que vous êtes deux personnes différentes ?"

Ah oui c'est vrai… Derek penchait toujours pour le coté 'perte de mémoire' alors que Stiles restait fermement dans le camp de 'l'univers parallèle'.

"L'instinct ? Je ne pourrais jamais avoir quelque chose d'aussi bien." Il fit un geste de la main vers Derek puis vers la maison en général (et par extension cette _vie_ )."Je le _sais_. C'est pas dans mes cordes." Il ne se la jouait pas dramatique ou quoi, il était juste honnête. Stiles n'était pas aussi chanceux.

Mais Derek semblait troublé. "Eh bien, il est exactement comme toi. Même ça," il désigna Stiles d'un geste. "tu dis des choses comme ça, et je pense que quand tu avais dix-huit ans tu aurais dit la même chose. Quand on traversait tous les deux… une période difficile."

Cette comparaison mis Stiles extrêmement mal à l'aise, bien qu'il ne veuille pas analyser pourquoi.

"A mon tour de te poser une question… est ce que quelqu'un ici t'as dit quelque chose sur ton enfance ou sur ta famille qui ne colle pas avec les souvenirs que tu as jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans ?"

Stiles n'aimait pas où ça menait. "Non."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être un problème avec ta mémoire ?"

Danger. Danger. Danger ! "Parce que c'est impossible."

Derek leva un sourcil. "Alors pourquoi as-tu ses cicatrices ? Si tu as échangé ta place avec 'mon Stiles', pourquoi _toi_ tu les aurais ?"

"C'est comme… c'est comme dans Code Quantum ! C'est mon esprit qui a atterri ici, pas mon corps. Je suis moi à l'intérieur, et lui à l'extérieur." Même s'ils étaient tous les deux Stiles à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, mais là ça devenait confus.

"Je pense que tu vas trop loin." Derek jeta sa peau de banane dans la corbeille. "Je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre _pourquoi_."

Parce que si Stiles se laissait convaincre que Derek avait raison, et qu'il se trouvait que _non_ , il perdrait tellement. Au lieu de perdre un rêve, il perdrait un mari. S'accrocher à cette théorie de monde parallèle était de l'auto défense pure et dure.

"Si tu es si sûr de toi," le défia Derek, "alors pourquoi portes-tu _sa_ bague ?"

Stiles baissa des yeux coupables vers son alliance. "Eh bien, je... heu... ouais, je n'ai pas de bonne excuse pour ça."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant que Derek ne lance, "je comprends tu sais."

"C'est vrai ?"

Derek hocha la tête. "J'étais là. Je me rappelle à quel point ce Nogitsune t'a brisé."

Stiles remua. Il voulait nier ce fait, dire que ce n'était pas le problème, mais même lui ne croirait pas à son mensonge. Oui, il avait un sacré paquet de séquelles après ça. Mais après avoir traversé ce qu'il avait vécu, qui n'en aurait pas ?

"Mais moi aussi j'étais au fond du gouffre à ce moment-là. C'est quelque chose qu'on a surmonté ensemble." Il semblait pensif, comme s'il voyait le problème sous un autre angle soudainement. "J'aimerais avoir assez de jours de congé pour partir en road trip avec toi."

Ouais, Stiles aussi. Ça avait l'air cool. Il voulait vivre les souvenirs immortalisés par les photos de l'album. Et égoïstement, il voulait des souvenirs avec Derek qui ne seraient qu'à _lui_.

"Mais j'essaie de les économiser, alors c'est impossible pour l'instant." Fit-il à nouveau l'air ailleurs.

"Derek ?"

"Laisse-moi penser à tout ça quelques jours. Je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose." Puis il se reprit "On est supposé être chez Papa dans une demi-heure c'est ça ?"

C'était une diversion flagrante, et pas une bonne en plus... Mais Stiles regarda l'heure et se rendit compte que Derek avait raison. Derek et John avaient le même jour de repos alors ils avaient organisé une soirée en famille avec un bon dîner et un film.

Oooooooooo

"Comment va Derek ?"

Stiles tourna les yeux vers son père assis à ses côtés sur le canapé, puis suivi son regard vers Derek dans la cuisine, téléphonant et leur tournant le dos. Il avait raté quasiment la moitié du film à cause de ses coups de fil.

"On a eu… on a eu une conversation un peu bizarre avant de quitter la maison." Depuis, Derek avait été particulièrement silencieux. Plongé dans ses pensées pendant tout le repas. Pour être honnête, Stiles avait été plutôt distrait également. Derek lui avait donné de quoi réfléchir.

"Papa, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?"

"Oh, par où commencer…"

Stiles lui envoya une poignée de popcorn à la figure. John rit franchement et en récupéra sur le devant de sa chemise pour les manger.

"Je suis serieux."

John regarda attentivement son fils.

"A ton avis, c'est quoi mon problème ? C'est quoi _ça_ ?" demanda Stiles en se désignant.

Le shérif pinça les lèvres. "Amnésie ?"

"Amnésie."

"Ou un truc du genre. Parce que ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose s'était passé à un moment précis et que tu ne te rappelais de rien avant ou après ce jour. Je pensais que l'amnésie c'était ça, mais là, ce n'est qu'un trou de sept ans. Alors je ne sais pas si _techniquement_ c'est de l'amnésie. Mais si je devais mettre un mot sur ce qu'il t'arrive, alors oui, amnésie."

"Donc tu penses que c'est lié à ma mémoire."

"Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ?"

Stiles fronça les sourcils et baissa la tête vers le bol de popcorn sur ses genoux.

"Fiston ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" John posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles.

"Bon, _supposons_ …"

"Et merde."

"Quoi ?" S'indigna Stiles. "Je n'ai encore rien dit !"

"Je t'ai élevé Stiles. Je sais à quoi m'attendre quand tu commences à dire 'supposons'."

Stiles parut faussement insulté et poursuivit. " _Supposons_... tu as un fils..."

John mit ses doigts sur ses tempes et ferma les yeux. "Attends, attend… laisse-moi imaginer ça. Hmmm… ok, vas-y"

Stiles essaya de retenir son sourire. "Et il se retrouve coincé dans un univers parallèle, où il a un mari… est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu voudrais qu'il fasse avec ? Je veux dire, genre… s'il faisait _quoique_ _ce_ _soit_ avec ledit mari de cet univers est-ce que ça compterait comme une forme d'infidélité ?"

John ouvrit les yeux et laissa retomber ses mains sur ses genoux pour observer Stiles. Il ne plaisantait plus. "Est-ce que c'est ce dont vous avez parlé avec Derek ?"

"Plus ou moins."

Son père pris un moment pour bien y réfléchir. "Si je comprends bien tu penses être une sorte de Stiles venu d'une autre dimension ?" Au ton de sa voix, Stiles pouvait dire que ce père n'était pas d'accord avec sa théorie, mais au moins il jouait le jeu pour le bien de la conversation. Stiles hocha la tête. "Et tu… tu t'inquiètes que ce Stiles 'venu d'une autre dimension' pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour le Derek de cette dimension ?" Un autre hochement de tête. John se laissa retomber dans le canapé, intrigué, "Hum."

"Tu penses que c'est débile," marmonna Stiles.

"Non, pas du tout. Je pense juste que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux de pencher vers l'hypothèse de l'univers parallèle ou d'une autre dimension. Mais," John leva les mains en signe de défaite. "ok, supposons. Est-ce que je voudrais que mon fils, qui a voyagé vers une dimension parallèle, profite de la présence d'un mari quand il arrive là-bas ?" John y réfléchit quelques secondes. "Oui, je pense."

"C'est vrai ?" Demanda Stiles.

John fit oui de la tête. "Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je ne peux pas imaginer une réalité où je ne t'aime pas et ne veut pas te voir heureux. Est-ce que le John de l'autre dimension t'aime ?"

"Absolument."

"Alors je suis sûr qu'il serait d'accord avec moi. Ne te prive pas de ce qui peut te rendre heureux fils. La vie est trop courte."

Peu importe lequel des deux utilisait cette phrase, Claudia Stilinski semblait la hanter à jamais.

Stiles mâcha son popcorn distraitement.

"Et si la situation était inversée ? _Supposons_ que tu sois marié à Derek et pour une raison inconnue, un autre Stiles se retrouvait soudainement à vivre ta vie… est-ce que tu lui en voudrais d'être avec Derek ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Le détester pour saisir la chance d'être avec Derek ? Il ne _pensait_ pas qu'il lui en voudrait. Du moins il _comprendrait_. Mince, si le Stiles qui prenait sa place était aussi chanceux que lui, il offrirait au pauvre une carte 'sortez de prison'.

Parce que Stiles ne se détestait pas. Il ne pensait pas _mériter_ toutes les merdes que la vie lui avait envoyées. Il avait dû faire au mieux avec ce que la vie avait bien voulu lui offrir.

John demanda, "Est-ce que tu en voudrais à Derek de vouloir être avec lui ? Je veux dire, l'Autre Stiles ?"

"Non." Pas d'hésitation pour celle-ci. Parce que depuis le début, Derek était loyal envers son mari. Et le loup était certain que Stiles _était_ son Stiles. Il n'était pas question d'infidélité dans la tête du loup.

Et Stiles ne lui en voudrait pas de l'aimer.

Ce qui le ramena au Stiles qui était supposé être à sa place. Que penserait- _il_ ?

"Qu'en pense-tu ? Tu crois que ton fils me détesterait si je…" Stiles lança un regard vers la cuisine où Derek était toujours au téléphone.

"Tu _es_ mon fils. Et je ne penserais jamais qu'il est mal d'aimer ton mari."

Stiles n'eut aucune idée de la fin du film, il était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour suivre quoique ce soit. Beaucoup trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Beaucoup de 'et si…' et de 'et maintenant...'.

Oooooooooo

Voilà mes p'tits loups ! Ça avance, ça avance ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Aimé ? Détesté ? Frustré de n'avoir eu droit qu'à une toute petite phrase sur Lydia ^^ ? Je suis curieuse, dites-moi tout !

A très vite !

Du love du love du love !


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou mes p'tits loups ! Encore un immense merci pour vos messages ! Je vois que vous êtes tous plus ou moins frustré et que vous avez envie d'avoir enfin quelques réponses, alors je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! On se retrouve en bas, comme d'habitude !

Un grand merci à ma beta Pyucinettemom pour avoir la patience de corriger cette fic !

Réponses Guest/Anonyme :

 **Flavy** : Hey toi ! Oui c'est vrai le chapitre était assez triste mais indispensable pour la suite… Et pour Lydia tu risques d'avoir les réponses assez vite… ; ) Merci encore pour ton message ! A bientôt !

 **Mandy** : Oh merci merci merci pour ton message ! Je passerais le message à l'auteur bien entendu ! Voilà la suite j'espère que l'attente valait le coup : ) .

 **VGruenberg** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Effectivement le prochain chapitre apporte son lot de surprise… Je te laisse découvrir ça ! A très bientôt !

 **Occam's Razor**

 **Chapitre 9**

"On va les tuer, Stiles…"

Des dents métalliques. Une morsure d'acier.

Tout le monde est assis autour d'une table ronde. Scott, Allison, Kira, Lydia, Malia, Isaac et Derek. Habillés comme s'ils allaient à une grande cérémonie. Les mains parfaitement croisées sur la table. Le regard fixé droit devant eux. L'expression totalement vide.

"On va _tous_ les tuer."

Des bandages. Des yeux inexistants. Des mains camouflées.

"Non," gémit Stiles, tentant de faire marche arrière pour sortir de la pièce. Quelque chose le maintient en place. Une sorte de champ de force l'obligeant à regarder.

Lentement, à l'unisson, chacun autour de la table tourne son regard vers Stiles.

"On va les tuer…"

Une odeur d'essence et de fumée. De peau brûlée et de cuir.

Leurs bouches s'ouvrent pour parler. Du sang en sortant à la place des mots.

"Non, non, _non_ ! " Stiles tenta d'échapper à cette vision et se retourna. Se retrouvant au point de départ. La table face à lui, ses amis couverts de sang. Un monstre en veste d'aviateur s'approchant dangereusement.

"Tu ne les tueras pas !" Hurla Stiles hystérique.

Ses amis s'effondrent. Des plaies ouvertes au niveau du cou, des poignets et du ventre. Du sang. Tellement de sang.

"Tu as raison, Stiles. _Je_ ne les tuerais pas. _Tu_ le feras."

Stiles baissa les yeux. Un couteau taché de sang dans les mains. Ses vêtements couverts de sang. Trempés de sang. Collant à son corps. S'infiltrant dans son âme.

" _Non_!"

Il tente de lâcher le couteau. En vain.

Il lève les yeux. Les corps de ses amis, tombant les uns après les autres comme des pétales de rose. Une rose rouge sang. Des mètres de bandage recouvrant les cadavres. Un démon avec le visage de Stiles l'observant.

Stiles se jette contre la barrière qui le retient prisonnier.

Et tomba du canapé dans un bruit sourd.

Stiles, allongé sur le dos, cligna des yeux vers le plafond, perdu et paniqué. Ses poumons cherchaient désespérément de l'air. Son cœur battait terriblement fort dans sa poitrine. Son corps tremblait. Du sang. Il était couvert de sang.

Stiles se releva et se précipita en trébuchant vers la salle de bain du couloir.

Il pressa l'interrupteur et fixa avec des yeux écarquillés son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'y avait pas de sang sur lui. Aucune trace.

Mais il pouvait le _sentir_. Chaud sur ses mains. Froid dans ses veines.

"Stiles ?" Derek était soudainement sur le pas de la porte, à moitié endormi et étonné.

"Non !" Stiles recula précipitamment. "Je vais te faire du mal !" Il avait le couteau. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il l'avait il y avait juste une seconde. Il pourrait blesser quelqu'un. Le ferait.

 _L'avait fait._

Derek resta bouche bée et sans voix pendant un moment. Puis il jura dans sa barbe. " _Merde_ … Stiles…" Il fit un pas en avant, la main tendue.

"Non !" Stiles se retourna, tenta de s'échapper, mais il n'y avait aucun endroit où aller. Aucune sortie.

Des bras l'encerclèrent par derrière et Stiles se débattit. "Non ! Laisse-moi partir ! _Laisse-moi partir_ !" Il entendait la réponse en boucle dans sa tête, tel un refrain.

 _Laisse. Moi. Entrer_.

Les mots se changèrent en cris, puis en sanglots. Il lutta pour se libérer, mais Derek était trop fort. Peu importe à quel point Stiles se battait, Derek le tenait fermement. Fermement contre lui et lui disait doucement, "Shh… ça va aller. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Tout va bien. Je te tiens. Tu es en sécurité Stiles."

Stiles sentit ses genoux lâcher et se prépara à la chute. Mais Derek le tint encore plus fort alors il ne tomba pas.

"Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé," répéta Stiles, ne sachant pas vraiment à quel moment il avait arrêté de pleurer et commencé à s'excuser.

"Tu n'as rien fait Stiles. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'était pas toi," le calma Derek.

Stiles se débattit à nouveau contre l'étreinte de Derek. Seulement cette fois il n'essayait pas de se libérer. Il gémit jusqu'à ce que le loup desserre un peu sa prise et se tourna pour lui faire face et accrocher ses bras autour de son cou.

Derek le serra contre lui. "Mon dieu, Stiles… ça faisait des _années_ que tu n'avais pas eu un de ces cauchemars."

"Je suis désolé."

"S'il te plaît, arrête de dire ça." Le pria Derek.

Stiles s'agrippa à Derek encore plus. "Je suis désolé."

Derek soupira et blottit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

Il fallut un moment avant que Stiles puisse reprendre un souffle normal. Lentement, le brouillard du cauchemar se dissipait et il réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé. Il relâcha sa prise sur Derek et celui-ci le laissa partir.

Stiles se décala d'un pas et s'essuya le visage. "Désolé pour ça." Dit-il, embarrassé.

"Sérieusement, Stiles, _arrête de dire ça_." Derek fit un geste pour le toucher, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin et lui demanda à la place, "est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

Stiles hocha la tête silencieusement, puis se laissa guider vers le canapé, où Derek le fit s'asseoir avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Il revint vite avec une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il tendit à Stiles.

"Merci." Stiles prit une gorgée.

Derek prit place à côté de lui et soupira, tremblant.

Aucun d'eux ne semblait savoir quoi dire.

"Tu avais l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de cauchemar durant le road trip." Finit par dire Derek, brisant le silence de la maison avec précaution. "Au début."

Cela ne fut pas une surprise pour Stiles. S'il était du genre parieur, il dirait qu'ils avaient dû commencer bien avant le road trip. Dans sa réalité, ils étaient assez réguliers depuis le Nogitsune. Au moins il avait réussi à apprendre à ne plus se réveiller en hurlant. Son père pouvait dormir un peu. John n'avait jamais su à quel point cela le tourmentait toujours.

Mais bien sûr que Derek était au courant. Il avait partagé une chambre d'hôtel avec Stiles. Aucun moyen de le cacher.

Stiles acquiesça distraitement et prit une autre gorgée de chocolat chaud. Honnêtement, il était surpris d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps ici sans en avoir un…

"Tu veux en parler ?" Proposa Derek.

"Est-ce que je le fais d'habitude ?" Demanda Stiles dubitatif.

Derek semblait blessé mais résigné. "Non. Je demande toujours, mais tu… tu ne m'as jamais laisser entrer dans ta tête. Pas pour ça."

es tripes de Stiles se serrèrent. "Ne… n'utilise pas cette phrase. Pas si on est en train de parler de _ça_."

"Quelle phrase ?"

Stiles déglutit difficilement. " _Laisse-moi entrer_." Stiles gardait son regard détourné alors qu'il faisait glisser son pouce sur le rebord de sa tasse. "C'est ce qu' _il_ disait. Dans ma tête, quand il voulait prendre le dessus. Il disait ça. _Laisse-moi entrer_."

Une pause. "Je… je ne le savais pas."

Stiles risqua un regard vers Derek. Ce dernier semblait avoir été lâché au milieu d'un champ de mine et n'osait pas faire un pas de peur de se tromper. Stiles n'était même pas sûr que le loup respirait. Son Stiles ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Stiles ne voulait pas parler de ça non plus, mais si l'autre lui ne l'avait jamais fait, alors il était prêt à le faire pour Derek.

"Tout le monde était à une sorte de soirée et le Nogitsune disait qu'ils allaient tous mourir. Il jouait avec moi. Et tout le monde a commencé à saigner. Ils étaient morts. Mais ce n'était pas le démon qui avait fait ça. C'était moi. J'avais le couteau."

Derek ne sut quoi dire.

Stiles posa la tasse sur la table basse, se décala et se recroquevilla contre Derek. Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du loup.

Instantanément, Derek vint enrouler son bras autour de lui. "Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar," dit-il doucement.

"Pas pour Allison."

Derek se figea une seconde. "Ce n'était pas ta faute Stiles."

"Ouais," grimaça Stiles. "Ça ne la rend pas moins morte pour autant."

Ils s'installèrent dans un silence pesant, Derek tenant toujours Stiles contre lui et le jeune homme blottit comme un enfant ayant eu un mauvais rêve et courant voir son père.

Finalement, Derek attira son attention d'une légère pression sur l'épaule. "Tu veux venir au lit ? Juste pour… je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé de dormir sur le canapé."

Stiles secoua négativement la tête. "Mais vas-y toi. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. J'irais mieux demain matin." Ça lui prenait généralement quelques heures pour se débarrasser de la déprime qui suivait ses cauchemars. Pas besoin de forcer Derek à rester assis à côté lui pour le regarder broyer du noir.

"C'est maintenant que je voudrais que tu ailles mieux," contra Derek. Mais il devait avoir l'habitude, car il poussa un lourd soupir et bougea pour se lever sans chercher à insister plus que ça. Stiles se décala pour lui laisser de la place.

Quand Derek fut debout, il se tourna pour regarder Stiles.

Stiles fit de son mieux pour lui sourire.

Sans un mot, Derek enveloppa le visage du jeune homme d'une main et se pencha en avant. L'espace d'un instant, Stiles crut qu'il allait l'embrasser. Il préférerait que ça ne se passe pas comme ça – il était encore un peu dans les vapes après son cauchemar et ça gâcherait tout – mais il ne dirait pas non à Derek. Si Derek voulait l'embrasser, Stiles le laisserait faire.

Mais au lieu de plonger pour capturer ses lèvres, le loup plaça une doux baiser sur son front. Il se recula de quelques centimètres et chuchota "si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, viens me chercher."

"Ok" répondit Stiles, sachant très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas…

Il lui caressa la joue de son pouce, laissa retomber sa main et retourna dans la chambre.

Stiles attrapa son oreiller, le coinça contre l'accoudoir et s'installa pour une longue attente jusqu'à l'aube.

 **XOXOXOXOXOX**

Stiles était déjà réveillé lorsque Derek se leva, le matin suivant. Toujours allongé sur le canapé avec ses yeux obstinément fermés. Il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

Il écouta Derek marcher silencieusement dans le salon, s'arrêter deux fois, récupérer la tasse de chocolat sur la table basse et retourner à la cuisine. Stiles imagina Derek faire du café quand il entendit le bruit de la machine se mettre en route. Il pouvait quasiment voir dans sa tête Derek prendre un verre dans le placard, ouvrir le frigo et se servir un verre de jus d'orange.

C'était relaxant. Paisiblement domestique.

Stiles restait couché calmement alors qu'il entendait Derek s'installer à la table de cuisine en tirant doucement une chaise. Puis il entendit un clic et le ronronnement de l'ordinateur portable s'allumant.

Pendant un petit moment il n'entendit rien d'autre que le léger bruit des touches du clavier.

Et finalement, il reconnut le bruit familier de l'ouverture de Skype. Un appel était en cours. Derek avait mis le volume assez bas – ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin de beaucoup de son pour pouvoir entendre parfaitement bien – mais puisque Stiles était réveillé et concentré il pouvait tout de même entendre.

Stiles fit tout son possible pour éviter que ses battements de cœur le trahissent lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Lydia à travers l'écran.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce mail, Hale ? Demanda-t-elle en forme de salutation.

"Bonjour à toi aussi, Lydia."

"Oh n'essaie même pas Hale… quelque chose ne va pas avec Stiles et tu me préviens seulement _maintenant_ ?"

"J'espérais qu'on puisse régler le problème avant que tu ne le découvres."

"Oh vraiment ? Ça a bien marché apparemment."

Derek soupira. "Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter ? S'il te plaît ?" Il fit une pause. "Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de comment l'aider ?"

Lydia murmura quelque chose que Stiles ne réussit pas à entendre, puis elle dit, "Je te ferais savoir que j'ai passé la nuit debout à faire des recherches. Ma table à manger ressemble à ma dernière semaine d'examen de droit."

"Et ?"

"Désolée…" et elle semblait vraiment l'être pour le coup. "Rien pour le moment. J'ai trouvé quelques sorts qui peuvent masquer un souvenir et le modifier, mais de là à effacer des années… je sais pas, ça pourrait prendre un moment." Elle s'arrêta. Le silence était lourd. "Mais ça nous laisse un autre _gros_ problème."

"Ouais, je sais." Répondit Derek et il semblait exténue. "C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas… laisse tomber. Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant." Il s'arrêta un court instant. "On doit annuler."

Annuler _quoi_ ?

"Il est possible que vous n'ayez plus une telle chance," dit Lydia, gravement. "Et si ça arrive, ça pourrait être dans des années."

"Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas… pas dans l'état de Stiles…. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire. Et ce n'est pas juste de mêler quelqu'un d'autre à tout ça."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise Derek ?" Demanda Lydia, d'une voix douce. Comme si ça brisait le cœur de Derek et qu'elle le savait.

"Je ne sais pas." Dit Derek misérablement.

"Est-ce que tu en a parlé à Stiles ?"

"Non. Il n'est même pas au courant. Je voulais… je sais pas… j'imagine que je ne voulais pas voir que c'était un si gros problème. Comme s'il se réveillerait un matin et que tout reviendrait à la normal et qu'on pourrait juste… mais les deux derniers jours ont été… ils m'ont ouvert les yeux. Je ne peux pas prétendre que ça ne remet pas tout en question." Derek soupira en signe de défaite. "Stiles a besoin de toute mon attention. Il faut que je me concentre sur lui maintenant."

Stiles ne put en supporter davantage. Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin d'obtenir des réponses.

Il réussit à surprendre le loup. Il arriva dans le dos de Derek et demanda, "qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" ce qui fit tourner brusquement la tête de Derek vers lui.

"Je…" balbutia-t-il, "je n'ai pas entendu tes battements de cœur changer de rythme quand tu t'es réveillé."

"C'est parque que je suis réveillé depuis le début. Salut, Lydia." Il la salua d'un geste de la main vers l'écran d'ordinateur. La résolution n'était pas géniale, mais il pouvait voir qu'elle avait coupé ses cheveux à la garçonne. Ça lui allait bien.

"Hey Stiles. Alors, comme ça, tu as un trou de mémoire ?"

"Si gros qu'on pourrait conduire un camion au travers." Il attrapa une chaise et s'installa aux côtés de Derek pour qu'ils puissent partager l'écran. "Bon, on m'explique ce qu'il se passe ?"

Lydia regarda Derek, incertaine, tandis que le loup secouait négativement la tête.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. "J'ai le droit de savoir."

"Il a raison." Acquiesça Lydia.

Derek était tendu.

Stiles le considéra un moment, pensif. "Lydia, n'annule rien du tout tant que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec mon mari. Ok ?"

Lydia hocha la tête. "Bien sûr. Mais… Stiles, je vais avoir besoin de savoir très vite. Il y a une date limite."

"Ok. On revient vers toi très vite. Et merci pour ton aide."

"Prenez soin de vous."

Stiles mis fin à l'appel et lança un regard éloquent à Derek. "Alors ?"

"Alors quoi ?" répéta-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

"Alors tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ou je dois voir ça avec Lydia ?"

Derek se leva et mit un peu de distance entre eux, faisant les cents pas devant la fenêtre comme un animal en cage. "Écoute, ça n'a pas d'importance. Plus maintenant. Tu n'es… tu n'es pas en état pour ça."

"Tu m'aides pas mec. Allez, _balance_."

Derek frotta l'arrière de son cou, tendu. "On faisait des plans avant que ce truc nous tombe dessus. Mais il est clair qu'ils ne sont plus réalisables pour le moment, alors oublie ça."

"C'est ça oui. Derek, _Quels_ _plans_ ?"

Derek lâcha la bombe comme si c'était ça ou sortir les crocs. "On était sur le point d'adopter."

Stiles fut sous le choc.

Avec un soupir résigné, Derek tira la chaise opposée à Stiles et s'assit. Son énergie l'abandonnant soudainement et il semblait maintenant juste…découragé. "Une adolescente enceinte est allée voir Lydia, il y a trois mois, en lui demandant de l'aider à trouver quelqu'un pour adopter son bébé à la naissance."

"Alors, hum… c'est le genre de boulot que fait Lydia ? Les adoptions ?"

Derek secoua la tête. "Pas habituellement. C'était un cas particulier."

"Particulier car… ?"

"C'est une louve." Derek leva un regard solennel vers Stiles. "La fille. Annabelle. C'est un loup-garou."

"Oh."

"Elle n'a pas de meute." Dit Derek en fronçant les sourcils. "On ne sait pas ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Ou ce qu'il est arrivé au père du bébé. Annabelle ne nous l'a jamais dit, mais j'ai l'intuition que ça ne devait pas être très beau à voir. Elle ne serait pas la première louve à être la seule survivante du massacre d'une meute." C'était un peu trop familier pour Derek. "Tout ce qu'on sait sur elle c'est qu'elle est seule, enceinte à seize ans et pas prête à s'occuper d'un bébé."

"Est-ce qu'on... hum… est-ce que ça faisait un moment qu'on pensait à adopter ?" Demanda Stiles, tentant toujours d'encaisser le choc.

"On en avait déjà discuté." Derek haussa les épaules. "Mais pas sérieusement. On était ouvert à cette idée, mais pas encore prêt. Puis Lydia nous a appelé et prévenu qu'elle avait besoin de trouver une famille pour un nouveau-né loup-garou."

"De préférence une famille de loups-garou." Devina Stiles.

"L'enfant ne peut pas être placé dans une famille d'humains. On ne se développe pas de la même manière que vous. Il y a des phases, des transformations et les pleines lunes sont parfois difficiles, même pour une meute avec des enfants. Un couple d'humain penserait que l'enfant est un monstre. Notre histoire est remplie d'horribles cas avec des jeunes loups qui _disparaissent_ lorsque les humains découvrent ce qu'ils sont." Derek se renfonça sur sa chaise et croisa ses bras sur la poitrine. "Alors quand Lydia nous a demandé si on serait intéressé, on a dit oui. C'était un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais on ne pouvait pas laisser Annabelle tomber."

Stiles avait la tête qui tournait.

"Les choses se sont passées assez vite après ça. Annabelle était déjà au cinquième mois de grossesse quand elle s'est tournée vers Lydia. On est passé de réfléchir vaguement à adopter un jour, à adopter dans les mois qui venaient. On a vendu la Camaro pour une voiture familiale. Tu as quitté ton job pour pouvoir rester à la maison avec le bébé. J'ai fais des heures supplémentaires pour essayer d'économiser quelques jours de repos – quand on ramènerait le bébé à la maison, j'aurais mes trois semaines de congé paternité, mais je préfère avoir quelques jours en plus au cas où j'aurais besoin de rester à la maison un peu plus longtemps avec vous deux. Oh, et Mme Mccall nous donne toutes ses anciennes fournitures pour bébé qu'elle a dans son grenier. On allait changer le bureau en chambre d'enfant."

"Whoa whoa, ok, arrête, mon cerveau est plein là," Stiles fit un geste de la main pour couper Derek. Putain de merde. " _Putain_ _de_ _merde_." Stiles mit sa tête dans ses mains et se bagarra avec toutes ses nouvelles informations. "Putain, Derek... tu aurais dû me le dire. C'était _important_."

"Et comment j'aurais pu faire ça ? Tu paniquais rien qu'à l'idée d'être marié avec moi. Comment j'étais supposé te dire 'eh bien, accroche toi parce qu'on est sur le point d'ajouter un bébé à la liste."

Ok il marquait un point.

"Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant de toute manière," grommela Derek, "on ne peut pas le faire."

Stiles fut choqué. "Attend… et tous ces trucs que tu as dit à propos des bébés loups avec des parents humains et tes allusions foutrement flippantes sur de possibles infanticides ? Est-ce que ça arrête d'être vrai juste parce que j'ai un petit problème ?"

"Je suis sûr que Lydia peut trouver une autre famille de loup-garous. Ou… un refuge de loups. Peut-être un orphelinat avec un loup-garou parmi le staff.

"Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu."

Derek grogna, frustré. "C'est rare pour un loup-garou de naître sans meute. D'habitude on n'a pas besoin de ce genre de service. Les enfants naissent au sein d'une famille, qui fait elle-même partie d'une meute plus importante. Les structures sont automatiquement posées. C'est… " Derek avala difficilement. "c'est beaucoup plus courant pour les enfants de mourir avec leurs parents lorsqu'une meute est décimée que de naître sans eux."

Stiles se leva et marcha dans la cuisine, juste pour évacuer un peu de l'anxiété qui naissait dans sa poitrine. "Qui est au courant ?"

"Lydia, Papa, Mme McCall, Scott et Kira… on ne l'a dit qu'aux personnes déjà au courant pour moi. Quand on ramène le…" Derek hésita, "quand on aurait ramené le bébé à la maison, on aurait dû faire en sorte que toi et moi soyons les seuls proche de lui les premières semaines, pour que le lien puisse se créer. Puisque nous n'aurions pas été sa meute d'origine. Dur d'expliquer à des humains pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas venir voir le nouveau-né car leur odeur perturberait le bébé."

"Oh mon dieu." Stiles passa une main sur son visage et la plaqua contre sa bouche.

Derek se releva lentement. Il s'avança vers Stiles, mais celui-ci fit un petit cri paniqué et Derek se figea. Ils restèrent aux coins opposés de la cuisine, juste à se fixer.

"Mais comme je l'ai dit, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. On ne peut pas ramener un bébé dans ces conditions."

"Tu veux dire dans ma condition."

Le regard de Derek se durcit. "Je _veux_ _dire_ que trouver ce qu'il t'arrive et te soigner est plus important pour moi qu'avoir un bébé, parce que _tu_ es la chose la plus importante pour moi."

Stiles fut sans voix.

Derek jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. "Je dois aller travailler. On en reparle plus tard, d'accord ?"

Stiles hocha la tête, sans un mot.

Il se tenait toujours au même endroit dans la cuisine, lorsque Derek passa la porte d'entrée en uniforme de travail.

 **XOXOXOXOXOX**

Voilà Voilà …

Alors ? Verdict ?

Vous avez eu tellement de questions et d'hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de votre sentiment face à ce chapitre. Pour le coup je suis bien curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Petit clin d'œil à **Emma Atchoum** qui m'a parlé la première de l'adoption, au chapitre 4 si je me souviens bien, alors bien joué Melle !

Et un autre clin d'œil à ma beta **Pyucinettemom** : à cause de toi j'ai imaginé Lydia et Derek couchant ensemble (même si il y a d'autre moyen c'est la première image que j'ai eu)… et c'est juste… arrg. Mais mais mais tu n'étais pas si loin non plus!

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

Du love du love du love


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut mes p'tits loups ! Voici enfin la suite qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Un grand merci pour tous vos messages, c'est toujours un immense plaisir de vous lire et de connaitre vos impressions sur la suite. Je vous laisse lire tranquillement et je vous retrouve plus bas, comme d'habitude.**

 **Encore un grand merci tout particulier à Pyucinettemom pour son travail de correction et son aide précieuse !**

 **Réponses aux Guests/Anonymes :**

 **Dookie89** : Coucou ! Je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi pour Derek et Stiles, mais ça reste une base : Derek qui en bave un max et Stiles qui se retrouve dans la merde quoiqu'il arrive te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 **Flavy :** Salut toi ! Contente de voir que tu aimes cette idée d'adoption. Je te laisse découvrir si tu as eu raison sur l'ambiance générale de ce chapitre… Merci encore pour ton message je te dis à très vite !

 **Mandy :** Merci beaucoup pour ce gentil message ! C'est un vrai plaisir de partager cette histoire avec vous, vraiment. Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

 **Occam's Razor**

 **Chapitre 10**

'Bombe Bébé' ou pas, vers midi Stiles rassembla tout de même deux tupperwares et conduisit jusqu'au poste pour nourrir son père et Derek, comme il l'avait fait les jours précédents. Il avait besoin de s'occuper et il savait que son père se précipiterait vers le fast food le plus proche s'il était laissé à son propre sort.

A l'accueil, Judy le salua de la main quand elle le reconnut et Stiles se dirigea vers le bureau de son père.

Il le trouva à son bureau, penché sur un dossier, se frottant le sourcil en étudiant le cas.

"T'as un moment pour du poulet grillé et des brocolis ?" Demanda Stiles, tenant bien haut les tupperwares.

John leva les yeux et fit une grimace en entendant le menu. "Est-ce que 'non' est une réponse acceptable ?"

"Nope. Où est Derek ?" Il déposa un déjeuner sur le bureau de son père, le deuxième toujours en main.

"Il vient juste d'être appelé, mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Mme Abernathy et Mr Jacob ont eu une nouvelle dispute à propos des limites de leur terrain. Il y a eu du vandalisme sur une haie à ce que j'ai entendu."

Stiles se tourna vers la porte du bureau. "Mon dieu… un de ces jours il faudrait vraiment qu'ils finissent par s'envoyer en l'air ces deux-là."

"Eh bien, j'espère que ce sera pour bientôt. Leur petit flirt agressif commence à tous nous donner la migraine." Il ouvrit le couvercle du tupperware et regarda à l'intérieur d'un air morne.

Stiles ferma la porte du bureau, s'approcha de la chaise face à son père, s'assit et se pencha en avant pour lui dire, très franchement, "Espèce d'enfoiré."

"Pardon ?" Demanda John, un morceau de brocoli à mi-chemin entre le plat et sa bouche.

Stiles plissa les yeux. "Tu aurais dû me prévenir, pour le bébé."

John abaissa le brocoli. "Oh."

"Oui, _oh_."

John semblait mal à l'aise. Bien. Il le méritait pour lui avoir caché qu'il était sur le point d'adopter un bébé avec Derek Hale. Bordel !

"Je l'aurais fait… mais honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais."

Stiles le regarda d'un air criant 'c'est pas une excuse'.

"Alors j'imagine que Derek te l'a dit."

"Je lui ai fait cracher le morceau plutôt. Je l'ai entendu discuter avec Lydia ce matin et lui dire d'annuler l'adoption."

John pâlit. "Vous n'allez pas…"

Le regard de son père calma un peu la colère de Stiles. "Je ne sais pas encore. Derek le veut, mais… " Stiles se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, le repas de Derek reposant sur ses cuisses. "J'ai tellement essayé de ne pas foutre en l'air cette vie, tu vois ? Mais maintenant il y a un _bébé_ à prendre en compte et ça change _tout_."

"Ouais, c'est ce qui arrive avec les enfants."

Stiles grogna et passa une main frustrée dans ses chevaux. Puis regarda son père attentivement. "Est-ce que j'étais… est ce que j'étais excité ? Pour le bébé ?"

John lui jeta un coup d'œil. "Est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?"

Stiles hocha la tête.

"Oui, tu l'étais."

Stiles essaya de l'imaginer. C'était effrayant de voir à quel point ce fut facile. "Il n'y a aucune affaire de bébé à la maison," murmura-t-il.

"Quoi ?" Demanda John, piquant un morceau de poulet avec sa fourchette.

"Il n'y a aucune affaire de bébé à la maison. Si on était… il devrait y avoir des trucs non ? Derek a dit que Melissa nous donnait un berceau, mais normalement les parents commencent à acheter des choses en avance quand ils savent qu'il y a un bébé en route non ?"

"Derek ne t'as pas parlé de ça ?" Demanda John prudemment. Lorsque Stiles secoua la tête il soupira, "Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire…".

" _Papa_."

"Ok, c'est juste que… Derek a dit que si une future maman n'a pas de meute, cela rend la grossesse très risquée. Le stress d'être seule… il s'avère que de nombreuses femmes dans cette situation font des fausses couches. Derek a été très hésitant pour les préparatifs. Il avait peur qu'Annabelle perde le bébé."

"Oh mon dieu…" geignit Stiles. Peut-être que c'était bien sa vie finalement, parce qu'elle _craignait_. "Je ne peux pas laisser Lydia dire à Annabelle qu'on change d'avis sur l'adoption ! Elle va faire une fausse couche et j'aurais ça sur la conscience pour le reste de ma vie."

John joua avec un morceau de brocoli. "Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mon garçon. Il n'y a pas de solution toute simple."

"En fait, il y a bien une solution toute simple," contra Stiles amèrement. "Si je pouvais me rappeler des sept dernières années." Tous ses problèmes s'en iraient s'il se souvenait de ces dernières années.

John acquiesça d'un haussement d'épaule mêlé d'un hochement de tête. "Ou…"

"Ou ?" Stiles redressa vivement la tête. Parce que s'il y avait une autre solution à ce problème, il voulait l'entendre.

"Peut-être que tu pourrais te faire confiance. Faire confiance au jeune homme qui t'a amené jusqu'ici."

Stiles le fixa, la bouche ouverte. C'était tout ? Un Autre Stiles l'avait amené jusqu'ici et maintenant c'était à lui de s'occuper de sa famille ? Stiles était toujours hésitant quant à la réaction de son alter-ego s'il couchait avec son mari, mais il était sûr et certain que l'Autre Stiles serait _furax_ s'il ruinait ses chances de commencer une vie de famille avec Derek.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

"Je vais y aller," dit Stiles, déposant le repas de Derek sur le bureau de son père. "Tu lui donneras ça pour moi ?"

"Sans faute."

Stiles commença à se lever et se figea à mi-chemin. "Et ne fourre pas tous tes brocolis dans son tupperware à la seconde où j'ai le dos tourné. _Mange_ _tes_ _légumes_."

"La confiance règne !" répondit John, faussement indigné.

Stiles roula des yeux, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Avant de l'atteindre son père l'appela, " Hey, Stiles ?"

Stiles se tourna vers lui.

"Pour ce que ça vaut, tu serais un bon père."

Cela serra le cœur de Stiles… mais pas dans le mauvais sens.

 **XOXOXOXOX**

Le cimetière était sûrement une des seules choses inchangées que Stiles avait rencontré dans ce monde jusqu'ici. Les noms sur les pierres tombales étaient les mêmes lorsqu'il passait devant eux, le marbre et le granite étaient juste un petit peu plus abîmés par le temps. La douleur un peu moins fraîche.

Il y avait cette grâce majestueuse de ceux qui étaient partis depuis longtemps. Ils étaient les gardiens des disparus. Les nouveaux emplacements plus loin étaient sous la surveillance de ceux qui reposaient ici depuis des années.

Stiles avait l'habitude de ressentir tellement de peine ici. Tellement de fureur. Maintenant il avait cette douleur d'avoir perdu quelqu'un mais ce qu'il ressentait le plus c'était l'amour. L'amour surmonterait toujours la colère.

"Salut Maman," dit Stiles doucement tandis qu'il tapait le bouquet de fleurs contre sa cuisse. "Je, hum... Je t'ai apporté ça." Il fit un pas en avant pour déposer les fleurs contre la pierre tombale. Et prit le temps de caresser l'épitaphe du bout des doigts.

 _'_ _Claudia Stilinski_

 _23/11/1972 – 05/06/2004_

 _Aimée à jamais'_

Stiles s'assit en tailleurs sur la pelouse à côté d'elle. "Tu sais, un jour, j'ai dit à Papa que ça ne servait à rien d'apporter des fleurs, car les gens finissaient toujours par les voler de toute façon. Il m'a répondu que c'était le geste qui comptait. Je n'avais pas compris sur le moment, mais maintenant je pense que si. Les fleurs ne sont pas importantes. Le but c'est de ne pas oublier." Stiles se passa la main dans les cheveux. "Ce qui est ironiquement, précisément mon problème maintenant."

Il resta assis en silence un moment, baissant les yeux vers ses mains, caressant du doigt son alliance à l'annuaire.

"Je pensais que c'était un monde diffèrent ici, comme une sorte d'univers parallèle dans lequel j'étais coincé. Je ne pouvais pas prendre mes aises car je savais que tôt ou tard je retournerais chez moi. Mais maintenant... Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je suis _lui_ ? J'ai ses cicatrices. J'ai son tatouage." Stiles grimaça et leva les yeux au ciel. "Oups...j'espère que tu étais déjà au courant pour ça." Il eut un petit sourire en coin en s'imaginant le visage désapprobateur de sa mère. Patient et aimant, se demandant mentalement 'Stiles, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?'

L'aimer. La réponse était toujours 'l'aimer'.

"Est ce que tu sais que Derek et moi sommes supposés adopter un bébé bientôt ? Un bébé qui est… comme Derek. Je ne sais pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. La mère, Annabelle… elle est dans une sale situation. Elle ne peut pas garder le bébé. Elle a demandé à une de nos amies de lui trouver un foyer où il serait compris. Où il serait aimé. Alors elle a pensé à nous."

Stiles tripotait distraitement un des fils dépassant de son jean usé.

"Je n'ai pas la solution. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait le mieux à faire. J'ai l'impression de ne pas mériter tout ça. Derek, le bébé ou tout ce qui va avec. C'est beaucoup plus que ce que je n'aurai jamais rêver avoir et je ne le mérite pas, mais je… " Stiles déglutit, son cœur battant fortement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il rassemblait tout son courage pour le _dire_. Il était en sécurité ici. Sa mère ne le jugerait pas.

Il pouvait enfin le _dire_.

"Je veux rester."

Il retint son souffle, une partie de lui s'attendant à une sorte de cataclysme cosmique à la seconde où il prononçait ces mots.

Rien ne se passa.

Sa mère écoutait posément. Il confessait les désirs de son cœur et il n'y avait aucune conséquence. Il ne ressentit aucune déception. Seulement un amour éternel.

"Tout le monde dit que je suis ce Stiles. J'espère l'être. Je veux l'être. Mais si ce n'est… si ce n'est pas moi et que ça veut dire que je prends la place d'un autre Stiles qui mérite d'être là plus que moi… est-ce que tu me pardonnerais ?"

Bien sûr, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Rien de verbal en tout ça. Mais Stiles savait ce qu'aurait dit sa mère. Il n'y avait rien que sa mère ne pouvait lui pardonner. Surtout pas ça. Il ne demandait pas le pardon pour avoir tué quelqu'un (bien qu'il avait toujours une place sombre dans son âme qui pourrissait lentement, une infection laissée par le Nogitsune dans son cœur).

Non. Il demandait pardon pour s'autoriser d'être heureux.

Ça ne faisait probablement pas de lui un méchant pour autant.

Il savait que sa mère ne le prendrait pas pour le méchant pour le vouloir.

"Merci, Maman," dit Stiles affectueusement, avançant sa main pour toucher la pierre tombale chauffée par le soleil. Il se sentait mieux.

Il se leva, épousseta son jean et se dirigea vers la voiture. Vers la Honda qu'ils avaient achetée car elle avait suffisamment de place à l'arrière pour un siège-auto. Stiles revint sur sa première impression... Il _aimait_ cette voiture.

Après s'être installé derrière le volant, il resta sur le parking et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il parcouru sa liste de contact, sélectionna le nom de Scott et appela.

McCall répondit après la troisième sonnerie.

"Salut Stiles. J'allais t'appeler mais on a été un petit peu occupé par ici. Pas qu'il y ai grand-chose de nouveau. Désole, mec, mais Kira et moi n'avons rien trouvé de très concluant sur ta... situation. J'ai cherché dans les anciens contacts de Deaton pour voir s'ils pouvaient connaître quelqu'un qui connaîtrait quelqu'un..."

"Bien, c'est pour ça que j'appelle. Est-ce que Kira est là ?"

"Heu... Ouais, bien sûr. Elle est dans la chambre en train de faire la valise. Attend, je vais la chercher." Il put entendre quelques bruits étouffés avant que Scott ne reprenne le téléphone.

"Ok, t'es sur haut-parleur."

"Salut Stiles." Dit Kira. "Tu tiens le coup ?"

"Ouais. Écoutez... Vous savez que je vous ai demandé d'essayer de trouver un moyen de me ramener dans mon propre monde, univers ou peu importe ce que c'était ?"

"... Ouaiiis..." Dirent-ils à l'unisson et dans un autre moment Stiles aurait ri et les aurait charriés pour être si connectés.

"Ouais, bah, oubliez tout ça. Je veux que vous fassiez autre chose pour moi à la place."

Silence gêné à l'autre bout du fil. "Hum..." Fit la voix de Scott, hésitante. "Ok... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Je veux me rappeler des sept dernières années." Stiles tapota le volant de sa main gauche comme un nerveux solo de batterie. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son alliance. "Je veux retrouver mes souvenirs."

" _Tes_ souvenirs ?" Insista Scott. Parce que ce détail était important. Vital même. Tout le monde savait que c'était sûrement le point central de la crise d'identité de Stiles actuellement.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration. Moment de vérité. " _Mes_ souvenirs."

Il attendit les critiques. Il attendit qu'ils l'engueulent. Il attendit que _quelqu_ 'un lui dise 'comment oses-tu, tu n'as pas le droit'.

"On s'en occupe," dit Scott à la place, semblant soulagé plutôt que déçu. "on ne te laissera pas tomber, Stiles."

Stiles expira enfin l'air qu'il retenait.

"Stiles," lança Kira, "est-ce qu'on pourrait skyper demain soir ? On part chez mes parents le matin et j'aimerais que tu discutes avec ma mère aussi."

"Ouais, on peut faire ça." Alors peut-être qu'il n'avait pas d'émissaire en numéro d'urgence sur son téléphone, mais deux loups-garous, une Banshee, et une paire de Kitsune devraient aussi bien faire l'affaire, non ?

Il allait récupérer sa vie. Peu importe ce que ça coûterait.

 **XOXOXOXOX**

Stiles passa des heures à préparer son plan. Il se repassa en tête tout ce qu'il voulait dire à Derek quand il rentrerait du travail. D'accord c'était beaucoup d'excuses de la part du jeune homme. Il en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs au loup avec son Stiles version 'voyageur à travers les dimensions parallèles'. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était accordé la permission d'embrasser cette vie, il comptait bien faire les choses correctement, bon sang.

Mais d'abord, il devait recoller les morceaux avec Derek.

Cuisiner un gâteau n'était pas forcément très original, mais c'était un début.

Bien sûr, plus il avait le temps de penser à tout ça et plus il commençait à s'inquiéter que les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Il _espérait_ que ça se passerait bien. Il avait tout prévu pour. Mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment été super chaleureux ce matin. Il devait y avoir une limite à ce que Derek pouvait supporter et Stiles lui avait donné de nombreuses occasions de l'atteindre.

Après tout, lorsque Stiles était enfin prêt à se jeter dedans à fond, Derek en avait eu marre et était sorti. On ne pouvait pas dire que Stiles ne l'avait pas mérité.

Alors quand Derek passa la poste à cinq heure trente, Stiles avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Derek entra avec les clés dans une main et les deux Tupperware vides sous le bras. Il s'arrêta dans l'entrée lorsqu'il remarqua Stiles, debout dans le salon, à l'attendre comme s'il s'agissait d'une intervention.

"Hey," dit Stiles maladroitement, tripotant ses doigts pour tenter de calmer sa nervosité.

"Heu… hey ?" Derek cligna des yeux vers le jeune homme, perplexe, puis pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, écoutant. Stiles se disait que même un humain serait capable d'entendre son cœur battre. Derek le regarda attentivement. "Ça va ?"

"Ouais, ouais. Ça va. Nickel. Tout baigne." Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser hors de sa poitrine et il était si nerveux qu'on pourrait croire qu'il s'était enfilé trois expressos, mais à part ça tout allait bien.

"Si tu le dis," dit Derek sans être convaincu. Il jeta un regard au jeune homme l'air de dire 't'es encore plus bizarre que d'habitude', et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Stiles gigota sur place pendant cinq bonnes secondes avant de le suivre.

Derek posa le Tupperware sur le comptoir et se pencha sur le gâteau. Jetant un œil au message inscrit à l'aide du glaçage. "Désolé d'être un connard." Lut-il tout haut puis releva les yeux vers Stiles, tiraillé entre être perplexe et rire de cette décoration absurde.

"Mieux vaut tard que jamais ?" Stiles tenta un peu d'humour et se planta complètement. Il se racla la gorge, "Bon voilà… j'ai réfléchi aujourd'hui. Beaucoup réfléchi en fait."

"Ah oui ?" Derek semblait prudemment optimiste. Après tout, les gens n'apportaient probablement pas de mauvaises nouvelles avec un gâteau.

Malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où Stiles avait tourné cette conversation dans sa tête, il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler d'une seule manière pour entamer la conversation. Il tapa du point sur le comptoir, cherchant à faire sortir les mots de son crâne. Dans un élan d'inspiration, il claqua ses doigts et brandit sa main vers Derek. "Tu connais le rasoir d'Occam n'est-ce pas ? Ou l'expression 'chercher midi à quatorze heures', ou alors 'pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple ?' ?" demanda-t-il.

Derek arqua un sourcil. "Je ne suis pas idiot, Stiles."

"Non, non, je sais... Mais je pense que _moi_ si. Parce que toute cette théorie à propos d'un Autre Stiles venu tout droit de la quatrième dimension était..." Stiles mima de ses mains une explosion autour de sa tête et ajouta même quelques bruitages. "Je ne lâchais pas l'explication la plus improbable de toutes les explications possibles. Et pourquoi ? Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai ses cicatrices. J'ai son tatouage. Ça n'a aucun sens. Beaucoup trop de choses ne collent pas avec toute cette histoire à la Code Quantum, quand on pense au côté scientifique de la chose."

"Stiles... Tu t'égares. Est-ce que tu pourrais revenir sur le sujet pour moi ?"

"C'est vrai, ouais, désolé." Il prit une grande inspiration et baissa les yeux vers ses mains posées à plat sur le comptoir. Il compta ses dix doigts. Il compta ses respirations. Compta ses battements de cœur. Cela le calma suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait plus l'impression que tout allait s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre.

Il releva les yeux vers Derek. "J'ai discuté avec Scott et Kira aujourd'hui. Je leur ai dit que je voulais retrouver mes souvenirs."

Derek inspira brusquement.

"Je suis fatigué de faire comme si je ne voulais pas tout ça." Dit Stiles "Parce que je veux cette vie, c'est la _mienne_ , alors c'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai le droit de le vouloir ?" Il regarda Derek désespérément, espérant que la réponse soit oui.

"Stiles..." Derek fit un pas vers lui, puis s'arrêta soudainement et recula. Son expression se durcit instantanément. "Est-ce... Est-ce que tu dis ça juste à cause du bébé ?"

Stiles soutint le regard de Derek et ne cligna pas des yeux. "Écoute mon cœur. _Je t'aime_." Il attendit une seconde. "Est-ce que je mens ?'

Derek laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Il esquissa un petit sourire et secoua la tête faiblement.

Ok, et d'un, encore un. "Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"

Derek fronça les sourcils.

"Je ne te demande pas si tu aimes le Stiles avec qui tu es parti en road-trip, ou le Stiles que tu as épousé, ou le Stiles qui a acheté cette maison avec toi." Il n'en avait toujours aucun souvenir. _Pour l'instant_. En attendant, il ne pouvait pas être le même Stiles. Tout ce qu'il avait à offrir était lui-même, Stiles, tel qu'il était. "Je veux dire moi Stiles, ici et maintenant. Est-ce que tu _m'aimes_."

"Oui."

Pas même la moindre trace d'hésitation. Juste _oui_. Comme si c'était aussi simple. Pour Derek ça l'était. Ça l'avait toujours été. Stiles était son compagnon. Il était ancré dans l'esprit du loup-garou. Bien calé entre l'amygdale et l'hippocampe. _Permanent_.

"Oh, Dieu merci," Stiles s'effondra contre le comptoir, surpris par la soudaine faiblesse qu'il ressentait dans ses genoux. Une partie de lui avait eu peur qu'il n'ait fait trop de dégâts. Que son mariage soit irréparable parce qu'il avait agi comme un idiot trop effrayé pour se laisser être heureux.

C'était un sentiment incroyable, un peu comme le gentil cousin éloigné de la crise de panique, de savoir que _ce n'était pas_ le cas. Il avait toujours son mari. Il pouvait vivre heureux pour toujours.

 _Wow_.

Stiles sursauta quand une main atterrit doucement dans son dos. Il se redressa et se retrouva nez à nez avec Derek. Le loup était tout proche, étudiant attentivement tous les moindres détails de son visage… comme s'il avait été loin pendant un long moment.

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement et ses yeux tombèrent sur la bouche de Derek, terriblement proche. Il baissa lentement les paupières.

Derek enroula sa main derrière le cou du jeune homme, se pencha et l'embrassa.

Derek posa ses lèvres closes sur celles de Stiles. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et caressa de sa langue la fine ligne entre les lèvres du loup

C'était comme relâcher un animal sauvage. Derek se rapprocha, faisant brusquement reculer Stiles contre le comptoir de la cuisine et le coinça avec son corps. Le baiser de Derek s'enflamma en une seconde. Stiles fit un bruit étouffé et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules pour l'approcher encore plus. Il répondit au baiser affamé de Derek avec la même ferveur, s'agrippant à son cou et à son dos, alors que ses mains semblaient vouloir le toucher partout à la fois. Derek grogna et empoigna la chemise de Stiles comme s'il s'apprêtait à l'arracher d'une minute à l'autre.

Stiles ne savait pas que ça pouvait être aussi _bon_. Il se força à détacher sa bouche de celle de Derek pour pouvoir _respirer_ et rejeta la tête en arrière pour aspirer l'oxygène. Derek en profita pour nicher son visage dans le creux du cou de Stiles pour le sentir. Il tripotait les hanches du jeune homme, de plus en plus frustré par la chemise de celui-ci.

Stiles tenta de l'attraper pour la retirer, mais les mains de Derek l'en empêchaient et il n'était visiblement pas décidé à les bouger. A la place, Derek mordit son cou (et _wow_ , qui savait que les morsures seraient son truc ?), puis il attrapa le bord de la chemise de Stiles et se recula juste le temps de pouvoir la lui enlever.

Stiles se débattait avec les boutons de Derek, déterminé à lui rendre la pareille. Il voulait de la _peau_ bordel.

Quand la main de Stiles se cogna contre l'arme de service de Derek, le loup se recula prestement, attrapant le poignet de la main fautive par réflexe. "Attends… la chambre."

Stiles hocha la tête, étourdi par la passion et se précipita vers la chambre. Derek, le tenant toujours par le poignet, fut traîné tout du long _._

Une fois dans leur chambre, Derek posa proprement son arme sur le côté et retira ses chaussures avant de se retourner pour faire face à Stiles. Il laissa échapper un 'oomph !' quand Stiles se jeta sur lui et tira violemment sur ses boutons, impatient. Le loup sourit et se mit à l'aider. Les deux hommes ruinaient la chemise de Derek plutôt que de la retirer correctement, mais il y avait quelque chose de très satisfaisant à entendre le bruit des boutons tomber au sol.

 _Enfin_ , Derek était torse nu. Stiles plaqua ses mains sur ses abdos… oh ouais, aussi durs au toucher dans la vraie vie que dans ses fantasmes. Il voulait continuer son examen plus en profondeur mais Derek le repoussa, le forçant à faire un pas un arrière. Un autre. Un autre. Et il poussa Stiles.

Ce dernier fit un petit cri en tombant sur le dos sur le lit, levant les yeux vers Derek alors que le loup avait son regard baissé vers lui. Il était magnifique. Son torse remontant au rythme de son souffle saccadé par l'excitation, les narines dilatés pour sentir l'odeur de Stiles, ses yeux brillant avec de petites touches de bleu.

 _Oui_ , s'il vous plaît. Tout ça. Maintenant.

Stiles s'assit sur le bord du lit et s'attaqua à la ceinture du loup. Il défit rapidement la braguette de Derek. Il abaissa le jean et les sous-vêtements du loup et juste… fixa. Bonté divine. Ce n'était pas une expression à dire trop légèrement, parce qu'utilisé trop souvent ça en devenait ridicule, mais voir la queue de Derek en érection pour la première fois le justifiait totalement. _Bonté divine_.

A moitié dure et lourde entre les jambes musclées de Derek. Durcissant plus encore pour Stiles. Oooh putain. Stiles valida.

Derek se défie de ses vêtements et repoussa Stiles en arrière sur le matelas jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse grimper sur le lit. Avant que Stiles ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il était allongé sur le dos avec Derek à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux, maintenant complètement bleu, le transperçant et rependant de la chaleur dans tout son corps.

Derek montra son agacement et attrapa le pantalon de Stiles. Celui-ci souleva les hanches pour que l'homme au-dessus de lui puisse bannir la dernière trace de vêtement de leur lit. Derek jeta le maudit pantalon à travers la pièce et plongea pour enfouir son visage contre le cou de Stiles. Il commença par le sentir puis l'embrasser. Pour finir par suçoter et mordiller.

"Putain…" Grogna Stiles, enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux du loup. Une des mains de Derek était sur le torse de Stiles, glissant sur son téton et s'enroulant autour de ses cotes. Son autre main supportait son poids pour le maintenir au-dessus de son partenaire.

Stiles était loin de toucher suffisamment à son gout. Il relâcha sa prise sur les cheveux de Derek d'une main et la descendit à l'aveugle entre leurs corps, cherchant l'érection de Derek.

Il put à peine la toucher, l'effleurer, avant que Derek ne repousse sa main. "Hey," commença à protester Stiles, mais il se mit à gémir la seconde suivante lorsque Derek descendit en effleurant sa clavicule et son torse de ses dents. Son dos s'arqua au contact, frissonnant lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud du loup sur son autre téton.

Combien de fantasme d'adolescent avait-il eu sur cet homme lui faisant ce genre de chose ? Combien de sessions de branlette honteuse-mais-si-intense avait-il eu en pensant à Derek Hale ? Tous ces muscles, cette force surhumaine et ce côté voyou. Un nombre embarrassant. Car Stiles était un ado excité avec le béguin pour un adulte foutrement hors catégorie pour lui.

Sauf que non. Il n'était plus un enfant et c'était son _mari_.

"Ooh… oooh… !" Stiles trembla et serra fortement les yeux, se battant contre son envie pressante de venir tout de suite. Pas maintenant, bordel ! Pas avant qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de _toucher_. Stiles haleta et lutta pour se contrôler.

Derek s'arrêta et releva les yeux vers lui. Il connaissait les bruits que faisait Stiles. Il recula et observa. Stiles agrippa l'oreiller de chaque côté de sa tête et tenta de repousser son orgasme. Ils attendirent tous les deux de voir si Stiles allait venir.

C'était moins une, un putain de _miracle_ même, mais il se retint. Si Derek ne s'était pas reculé et n'avait pas arrêté, Stiles serait couvert de sperme à l'heure qu'il était. La perte soudaine du touché de Derek l'avait fait redescendre sur terre, mais de justesse. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et regarda Derek, accroupi comme un animal sauvage au niveau de ses hanches. Il se lécha les lèvres. "Hum… je vais pas tenir bien longtemps Derek," dit-il tremblant.

"Alors arrêtons de perdre du temps," répondit le loup, la voix rauque d'excitation et se glissa entre les jambes de Stiles. Le jeune homme replia ses jambes et écarta ses genoux pour encadrer les hanches de Derek alors que celui-ci laissait son corps retomber sur lui. Stiles se redressa sur un coude, l'attrapa et l'embarqua dans un baiser passionné tandis que Derek pressait son corps contre le sien. La friction de leur peau, la chaleur, la satisfaction explosèrent dans la tête de Stiles. Il pourrait faire ça chaque seconde de chaque jour du reste de sa putain de vie.

Derek posa sa main sur la cuisse de Stiles… et laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la peau pale entre ses jambes, puis entre les fesses de Stiles…

Et trouva Stiles ouvert et lubrifié.

Derek releva vivement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. "Est-ce que tu…" il tourna le regard vers la table de nuit, où il n'y avait plus le lubrifiant. Le loup étendit son regard vers la salle de bain où le tube reposait sur le rebord de l'évier, ouvert. Derek ramena ses yeux vers Stiles. "Tu t'es _préparé_ ?"

C'était assez osé de sa part et Stiles s'était d'abord senti ridicule en le faisant. Mais il se posait des questions depuis un moment. Il avait vu des pornos gays. Il savait que les relations anales ne se faisaient pas sans un peu de préparation. Et Stiles ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà fait ; il ne voulait pas mal le faire. Il ne voulait pas se sentir trop _vierge_ (parce qu'il était sûr et certain de ne jamais avoir fait _ça_ avec Malia). C'était un adulte, un homme marié maintenant, bon Dieu. Alors il s'est préparé en privé, à son propre rythme, sans la pression d'avoir Derek à l'attendre d'être prêt.

Mais si quoique ce soit s'était passé différemment, Stiles se serait senti comme un idiot pour ce qu'il faisait dans la salle de bain avant que Derek ne rentre à la maison.

Il pouvait se sentir rougir sous le regard perçant du loup.

Ses efforts et ses prévisions furent récompensés quand Derek lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Cela provoqua trop de contact pour Stiles et il gémit, "Si tu ne viens pas en moi maintenant, je vais jouir sans toi."

Derek grogna, puis déplaça Stiles de manière à ce qu'il soit bien positionné, avec l'angle parfait et rentra en lui.

C'était absolument exquis. Chacune des cellules de son cerveau se retrouvaient complètement détraquées. Pendant un court instant, les bras et les jambes de Stiles furent pris de sursaut, avant qu'il se détende enfin et se laisse aller dans les bras du loup, lui faisant confiance. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Derek s'enfonça en lui, s'insérant jusqu'au bout dans un long râle satisfait. Derek nicha son visage dans le creux du cou de Stiles, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à la position. Stiles se retrouvait avec des jambes et des bras sans savoir quoi en faire. Il enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du loup et Derek s'enfonça encore plus profondément, encore plus _fort_. Le changement d'inclinaison de son bassin fit rouler les yeux de Stiles. Oh oui, _ça_.

"Bouge," pria Stiles, ondulant les hanches contre Derek pour l'inciter à continuer. Il allait venir et il en voulait _plus_ avant de le faire.

Derek gronda doucement contre la gorge de Stiles et obéit, se retirant et s'enfonçant à nouveau. Stiles gémit et s'accrocha à la taille de Derek. _Putain_ que c'était bon. Il était _fait_ pour ça.

Il sentit son orgasme monter dans son bas ventre, chaud et explosif à la base de sa colonne, crépitant dans ses veines comme de l'électricité liquide.

Trop tôt. Pas assez.

"Derek…" fit Stiles d'une voix éraillée, enroulant sa main derrière le cou du loup pour le rapprocher de lui. Il fit un petit bruit, voulant dire à Derek d'attendre, d'en faire moins pour qu'il puisse durer un peu plus longtemps, pour qu'il puisse juste … _juste_ …

Derek s'enfonça brusquement, referma ses dents à la jointure du cou de Stiles et de son épaule et mordit.

Stiles cria et jouit violemment, arquant son dos et peignant leurs ventres de lignes blanches. Derek lâcha un soupir satisfait et bestial contre la peau de Stiles qui vibra à travers tout son corps et il frissonna, faisant jaillir un autre jet de sperme sur le ventre de Derek. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Stiles compris le sens du mot _extase_. C'était jouir sur Derek Hale avec ses dents plantées dans sa peau.

Derek relâcha la prise de ses dents et embrassa immédiatement la marque où il avait percé la peau. "A moi," gronda Derek dans son oreille.

Stiles inspira profondément, le corps complètement détendu entre les bras du loup. "A toi."

Le rythme des hanches du loup s'accéléra. Stiles essaya d'être exactement là où Derek l'attendait, essaya de lui donner le meilleur angle possible pour aller encore plus loin il leva les yeux, émerveillé par ce qu'il pouvait _voir_. Il pouvait voir Derek sur le point de jouir. Il pouvait voir son corps se tendre, le rythme de ses hanches faiblir, ses yeux briller fort.

Une seconde avant qu'il vienne, Stiles enlaça le cou du loup pour le rapprocher, plaqua ses dents sur la peau en sueur de sa gorge et mordit dedans.

Derek explosa. Il claqua ses hanches contre Stiles alors qu'il jouissait. Il trembla et fit un son quasi bestial en savourant son orgasme, ancré entre les jambes et les dents de Stiles.

Quand Derek se relâcha et laissa retomber le poids du reste de son corps sur Stiles, celui-ci décrocha ses dents et embrassa tendrement la peau marquée – cicatrisant déjà – laissée dernière. "A moi", chuchota-t-il.

Derek grommela quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un "à toi" étouffé et enroula ses bras autour du jeune homme pour le plus féroce des câlins jamais connus des hommes et des loups.

La question était, se dit Stiles, pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps pour faire ça _bordel_ ?

 **XOXOXOXOX**

 **Voilà, enfin le lemon que certains attendaient avec impatience ! J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu !**

 **A très vite pour la suite !**

 **Du love du love du love !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holà mes p'tits loups ! Je vous remercie encore pour tous vos charmants messages ! J'espère que ce chapitre pourra alimenter encore plus vos théories. Mais trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire la suite tranquillement et, comme toujours, on se retrouve en bas…**

 **Merci encore et toujours à** **Pyucinettemom** **qui a la patience de corriger les chapitres.**

Réponse aux Guest/ Anonyme :

 **Flavy** : Coucou !

Oh mon dieu tu imagines si tu as raison ça va être juste horrible pour ce pauvre Stiles ! Il en a assez bavé tu ne crois pas ? Enfin je te laisse lire ce chapitre tranquillement et j'espère qu'il te conviendra

Merci pour ton message, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire toutes tes impressions sur l'histoire ! A très vite

 **Mandy** : Holà ! Oui je suis bien d'accord il était temps qu'ils se laissent enfin aller tous les deux. Quant à ton hypothèse sur Stiles, je te laisse découvrir si elle se vérifie avec ce chapitre.

Merci encore pour ton message à bientôt !

 **Occam's Razor**

 **Chapitre 11**

"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix. Un… deux… trois… quatre… cinq… six… sept… huit… neuf… _dix_ …"

Stiles avait compté ses doigts quatre fois maintenant et il continuait d'arriver à dix.

"Tu n'es pas en train de rêver," grommela Derek assoupi sur le lit à côté de lui, la tête dans son oreiller dans l'espoir de rester endormi, "mais moi je _l'étais_."

"Désolé." Stiles laissa retomber ses mains sur son ventre et cligna des yeux vers le plafond. Quelqu'un avait laissé la lumière de la salle de bain allumée (probablement lui), alors il pouvait voir clairement malgré l'heure.

Il était tôt. Trop tôt, vraiment, mais Stiles ne pouvait pas dormir. Il s'était réveillé il y avait un petit moment, nu dans le lit avec Derek, et ça l'avait amené à compter et recompter ses doigts.

Au moins, cette fois il n'avait pas besoin de points de sutures.

"Il est quelle heure ?" Demanda Derek, somnolent.

Stiles jeta un œil au réveil à côté de lui (parce qu'à un certain point ils avaient réussi à échanger leurs places, alors il se retrouvait dans la moitié du lit de Derek). "Il est, euh… oh… il est cinq heure trente. Oups."

Stiles gagna un grognement en réponse et Derek bougea pour se placer à moitié sur le ventre, essayant de retrouver le sommeil.

Stiles resta allongé parfaitement immobile pendant dix bonnes secondes avant de tourner le regard vers le dos nu de Derek. Ces épaules larges, ce triskèle tatoué, cette taille fine et ce cul parfait ne demandant qu'à être touchés.

Stiles avait toujours eu un contrôle sur ses gestes quasi inexistant. Il se tourna sur le côté et se déplaça sur le lit pour se coller au dos de Derek. Parce qu'il le pouvait. Il glissa un bras autour du corps de Derek, provoquant un ronronnement satisfait de la part du loup assoupi.

"Tu es si câlin," le taquina Stiles, "qui aurait cru que la kriptonite du grand méchant loup serait les câlins ?"

"Va te faire voir."

Alors Stiles le mordit en représailles. Juste un léger coup de dents sur l'épaule, mais qui réussit tout de même à faire gronder et grogner le loup. Ce n'était pas un grognement furieux, cependant. C'était _fougueux_.

"J'imagine que ça a du sens que tu aimes tant mordre." Ricana Stiles.

"Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre hier soir."

"Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi."

Derek renifla. Et juste pour jouer au con, il dit en feignant l'indignation. "Tu sais, _certaines_

 _personnes_ doivent aller bosser dans quelques heures."

"Et ?" Stiles laissa traîner ses doigts sur le ventre de Derek, s'émerveillant devant sa tablette de chocolat si bien dessinée.

"Une personne civilisée laisserait les autres dormir."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr," acquiesça Stiles tout en faisant glisser sa main le long du torse de Derek, atteignant l'espace entre le matelas et le bassin de celui-ci. "Dors. Pendant que je fais juste… ça." Stiles agrippa langoureusement le sexe du loup qui était doux et pas si endormi que ça.

"Putain," souffla Derek.

"Chut, tu dors." Stiles enroula sa main autour de son sexe, pesant son poids. Avec son trou de mémoire, c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Il voulait se souvenir des moindres détails.

"Tu veux que je dorme pendant que tu – _hum_." Derek se tendit lorsque Stiles commença à le branler.

"Bien sûr… multitâches."

Derek pouffa et ondula ses hanches, impatient avec le rythme que Stiles lui imposait.

C'était voulu cependant. La nuit dernière était passée si vite. Ça valait bien un onze sur dix mais ce fut fini bien trop rapidement. Stiles voulait prendre son temps pour voir, toucher, ressentir et tout entendre.

Et Derek semblait l'avoir compris – ou alors il n'était pas contre une lente branlette matinale – parce qu'il ne se retourna pas pour avoir plus. Par contre il ne dormait plus du tout, c'était sûr.

Son souffle était saccadé et il gémissait en bougeant les hanches pour accompagner le poignet de Stiles. Celui-ci se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir se pencher et voir sa main aller de haut en bas sur l'érection du loup. C'était la chose la plus excitante que Stiles avait vu de sa vie. Épaisse et rouge dans sa main, tendue contre le ventre du loup, si réceptive au touché de Stiles. Le jeune homme n'essaya même pas de cacher sa propre érection pressée fermement contre le dos de Derek. Stiles avait toute son attention focalisée ailleurs, alors sa propre queue allait juste devoir attendre son foutu tour. Il était _concentré_.

Concentré sur l'enivrante sortie du liquide séminal lorsqu'il passa son pouce sur le gland. Sur le puissant sentiment de pouvoir qu'il ressentait lorsque Derek tremblait sous sa pauvre main. Le loup garou super puissant dompté par le touché d'un simple humain. Derek grogna et revint sur sa décision de ne pas participer lorsque qu'il sentit son orgasme monter. Il plongea sa main entre le lit et son corps pour rejoindre le poing de Stiles. Il recouvrit sa main de la sienne et força celui-ci à accélérer ses va et viens pendant que le loup s'enfonçait dans la main du jeune homme à coup de hanches.

Stiles était tremblant, sans voix et à deux doigts de faire un sacré désastre dans le bas du dos de Derek lorsque celui-ci s'arqua brusquement et se plaqua contre lui en lâchant un cri étranglé. Stiles regarda avidement les jets de sperme recouvrir leurs doigts enlacés, s'étalant sur le ventre de Derek et tachant les draps. Derek laissa Stiles reprendre le contrôle alors qu'il finissait de le branler doucement le temps qu'il termine son orgasme, déversant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sperme qu'il avait.

Lorsque Derek eut fini, Stiles retira sa main. Il se retourna sur le dos et fixa vaguement le plafond. " _Putain_ ," grogna-t-il, puis il alla chercher sa propre érection à l'aveugle avec sa main couverte du sperme de Derek. Il commença à se branler, fortement et rapidement. Il n'y avait aucune trace de délicatesse là-dedans. Au diable de faire durer le plaisir. Il voulait _jouir_.

A ça, Derek se retourna. Il ne le toucha pas immédiatement, cependant, et Stiles arracha son regard du plafond pour le tourner vers lui. Il regardait le jeune homme se masturber, son regard chaud lui brûlant la peau, puis, il tendit la main et la laissa reposer à l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche de Stiles.

Celui-ci gémit et ouvrit les jambes en invitation. Peu importe ce que le loup avait en tête. Juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là. Mais il n'arrêta pas de se toucher pour autant.

Avec ce que fit Derek ensuite, Stiles était presque sûr que le loup voulait juste lui faire perdre la tête. Il glissa sa main le long de sa cuisse, la plaça entre ses jambes et caressa ses couilles avec sa paume. Et voilà. Il ne prit pas le dessus sur la main de Stiles et ne tenta pas de descendre vers ses fesses, il caressait juste ses couilles.

Ça n'avait aucune importance, depuis le début Stiles était au bord de la jouissance et il empoigna les draps de sa main libre et rejeta la tête en arrière lorsqu'il jouit, lâchant de longs jets de sperme chaud sur son ventre. Les bruits qu'il faisait étaient obscènes et clairement hors de son contrôle. Il tira sur sa queue jusqu'à la fin de son orgasme, puis laissa retomber sa main sur le côté et soupira, "Putain de merde…"

La main de Derek remonta doucement la longueur de Stiles et se pressa à plat contre son ventre, les doigts écartés. Stiles cligna des yeux et regarda, curieux, alors que Derek caressait son ventre, étalant le sperme partout. Puis Stiles eut le souffle coupé lorsque le loup se pencha en avant, le nez quasiment posé sur son abdomen et prit une grande inspiration. Il sentait la peau de Stiles couverte de sa propre semence comme un cocaïnomane sniffant ses lignes.

"Je suis juste une drogue pour toi, avoue ?" Demanda Stiles d'une voix rauque, utilisant sa main propre pour plonger ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek.

Derek fit un bruit ressemblant à un mélange entre le grondement et le grognement et lécha une longue ligne du nombril de Stiles jusqu'à son téton droit.

"Pour l'amour de… _oh bordel_ !" Siffla Stiles, empoignant les cheveux du loup.

Derek leva la tête et regarda Stiles, un sourire provoquant collé au visage. Stiles l'observa un moment avant de l'attirer à lui dans un fougueux baiser.

L'haleine matinale mélangée au sperme de Stiles n'était pas vraiment de bon goût dès le réveil.

"Yerk", Il donna gentiment une légère tape sur le torse de Derek.

Derek pouffa et nicha sa tête dans son cou pour le mordiller doucement. Le souffle de Stiles se coupa et il se racla la gorge. "Hey... Certaines personnes essaient de dormir là."

"Alors dors," répliqua Derek dans son cou, ses dents toujours contre sa peau, "pendant que je fais juste…" il mordit doucement à nouveau.

"Dormir pendant que tu fais ça ?"

"Multitâches."

Stiles rit et enroula son bras autour des épaules de Derek. "Est-ce que le sexe est toujours comme ça ?"

"Eh bien, ça peut être un peu plus sauvage quand on approche de la pleine lune, mais sinon… oui."

Stiles frissonna à cette pensée. "Putain ce que j' _aime_ être marié avec toi."

Derek sourit contre sa peau. "Moi aussi."

 **XOXOXOXOX**

Stiles se demanda si c'était possible de planer grâce au sexe. Parce que Derek se leva, se prépara pour aller au travail, partit et Stiles se sentait toujours agréablement comblé. Comme si cette satisfaction coulait dans ses veines. Tout au long de la journée, il se surprit à sourire et à toucher la marque sur son cou. Il avait l'impression d'être fait d'air et de lumière.

Il se dit que c'était peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait heureux depuis longtemps et qu'il ne se souvenait plus ce que ça faisait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi proche du bonheur depuis que sa mère était tombée malade.

Ce qui était plutôt triste en y pensant, alors Stiles ne le fit pas.

Il finit par recevoir un texto de son père.

 _Papa : Derek est de_ _très_ _bonne humeur aujourd'hui : )_

Stiles grogna et répondit à son sms :

 _Stiles : ne rend pas les choses gênantes papa._

Mais il se sentait bien.

Stiles passa presque toute la journée sur internet. Tout d'abord pour se renseigner sur l'amnésie: les différentes sortes, les causes, les traitements, les pronostics. Il y avait l'amnésie antérograde, rétrograde et traumatique ; des types d'amnésie provoquées par des traumatismes crâniens, des produits pharmaceutiques et d'autres causées par des maladies mentales. Stiles s'arrêta dans sa lecture à ce moment-là. Il était sûr que les autres avaient parcouru toutes les explications humaines possibles à sa perte de mémoire. S'il lui manquait sept ans parce qu'il avait une maladie cérébrale…

Peut-être qu'il _devrait_ prendre rendez-vous pour une IRM. Juste pour pouvoir exclure cette possibilité.

Après ça, il s'intéressa aux sites d'informations sur l'éducation des nouveaux nés et le rôle parental. Il imaginait qu'il avait dû faire ça depuis des mois maintenant, mais bien sûr il ne se souvenait de rien. Il devait rattraper son retard. Et il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour être calé sur le sujet. Il eut une petite crise de panique en réalisant que _tout_ ce qu'il pouvait lire ne serait probablement pas applicable pour un bébé loup garou.

Et merde, combien de temps avait-il avant que ce petit gars ou cette petite fille ne devienne plus fort que lui ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Stiles finirait pas connaître particulièrement bien l'équipe des urgences de l'hôpital ? Et si le gamin se transformait dans la cour d'école ?

Mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il aurait besoin d'enchaîner son enfant au radiateur les soirs de pleine lune ?

Est-ce qu'il aurait besoin d'accepter la morsure juste pour pouvoir s'occuper de son propre enfant ?

Quand Derek rentra à la maison peu après cinq heure, Stiles l'accueillit à la porte avec un frénétique, "je vais être un horrible père pour un loup-garou !"

Derek le regarda en clignant des yeux un moment, pris en embuscade à la seconde où il avait passé la porte, puis il comprit, "Oh… on va encore devoir avoir cette conversation ?"

"Quoi ? Comment ça, encore ?" Demanda Stiles, passant nerveusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux en les laissant complètement en désordre. Il devait aller les faire couper. Il ressemblait probablement à un savant fou là.

"Tu as déjà paniqué pour ça avant." Derek soupira et hocha la tête, compréhensif. "J'imagine qu'on va devoir recommencer." Il posa ses clés dans le bol de l'entrée, se tourna vers Stiles et le prit par les épaules comme on le ferait pour parler à un enfant en colère. "Tout va bien se passer. Le bébé est un loup-garou de naissance. Ça ne sera pas traumatisant comme ça a pu l'être pour Scott ou Isaac. Et le simple fait d'avoir un autre loup-garou à ses côtés pour le guider fera une grande différence. J'ai passé l'école et notre fils ou fille le fera aussi. Tout va _bien_ se passer. Et non, tu n'auras pas besoin d'enchaîner notre enfant au radiateur."

Stiles laissa échapper un rire nerveux. "Ok… ok." Il fronça les sourcils, pensif. "Mais peut-être que je devrais…"

Derek relâcha ses épaules et le regarda fermement. "Non."

"Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais demander."

"Tu allais dire que tu serais prêt à prendre la morsure. C'est ce que tu as fait la dernière fois."

Stiles se redressa. "Je le ferais, tu sais. Je suis sûr que Scott serait d'accord pour le faire. Si c'était mieux pour le bébé, d'avoir ses deux parents loup-garous…"

"Stiles," dit Derek, sa voix tiraillée entre l'affection et l'exaspération. Il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. "J'aime le fait que tu le ferais. Tout au long de ces années il y a eu tellement d'occasion où ça aurait été la solution la plus simple – pour toi, de juste accepter d'être changé en loup – mais tu as refusé à chaque fois. Petit humain incroyablement têtu. Le fait que tu serais prêt à le faire pour ça…" Derek se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux, "mais tu _n'as pas à le faire_. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il y avait des humains dans ma meute lorsque j'étais petit et ils s'en sont sortis. Tu t'en sortiras _aussi_. Tu le fais toujours."

"C'est vrai," sourit Stiles d'un air narquois, "toujours l'inconscient petit humain courant avec les loups."

"C'est une bonne chose pour nous aussi. Ça nous a sauvé les fesses plus d'une fois." Derek fit une grimace et passa une main dans les cheveux de Stiles pour les caresser. "Alors… panique terminée ?"

"Pour l'instant." Accorda Stiles.

Derek roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la chambre pour se changer.

Stiles le suivit. Il n'allait certainement pas refuser un show gratuit.

 **XOXOXOXOX**

Alors que Derek finissait de faire la vaisselle de leur dîner, Stiles mit son ordinateur sur la table de la cuisine et se connecta sur Skype.

Quasiment instantanément, l'icône de Scott lui lança un appel.

"Hey, Scott," Stiles le salua d'un signe de la main lorsque son visage apparut à l'écran. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à le voir avec une barbe. Il avait ce réflexe qui le poussait à pouffer à chaque fois, mais juste parce qu'il n'était plus un ado désormais, il se mordit la langue et ne le fit pas. Il en avait envie par contre.

Avant même que l'un deux ne puissent entamer la conversation, l'appel fut détourné. Stiles sourit quand un tout petit corps se hissa sur les genoux de Scott et tourna sa tête vers l'ordinateur. Une petite fille avec les yeux de Kira, le nez de Scott et des cheveux presque noir qui semblait perpétuellement en désordre apparut à l'écran.

"Coucou, Tonton Stiles !"

"Coucou Rene."

"T'aime bien les chatons ?"

"Qui _n'aime_ _pas_ les chatons ?" demanda-t-il comme si c'était la question la plus absurde du monde. Il pouvait parier que Derek n'aimait pas les chats. Il regarderait probablement le chat avec cet air disant 'pourquoi est-ce que tu respires mon air ?' bien à lui.

"J'ai pu en caresser _quatre_ !" Rene brandit fièrement trois doigts.

"C'est trois ça, mon cœur," dit Scott patiemment. "Combien de chatons as-tu caressé ?"

"Oh," elle regarda minutieusement ses doigts et leva son auriculaire. "J'ai caressé _quatre_ chatons."

"Tu en as de la chance." S'émerveilla Stiles. "Je n'ai caressé aucun chaton aujourd'hui." Par contre un loup garou, oui. Bien qu'il fût hors de question de dire ça à un enfant, évidement.

"Y'en avait un gris et un orange, et un autre était gris et puis il y avait un noir. Quelle couleur tu préfères, Tonton Stiles ?"

"Je penche plus pour le noir, petite."

"J'aimais bien celui-là aussi ! Je voulais le ramener à la maison, mais Maman a dit non."

Bouda-t-elle.

"Les animaux représentent beaucoup de travail." Dit Stiles diplomate, ne voulant pas faire passer Kira pour la méchante.

"Je _sais_ ," Rene roula des yeux. "C'est ce qu'a dit Maman. Mais ils étaient trop mignons !"

Avant que Stiles ne puisse penser à une réponse qui ne lui attirerait pas de problème de la part des McCall, Derek arriva derrière Stiles et Rene cria d'excitation quand elle le vit. "Coucou, Tonton Derek !"

"Salut ma chérie. Est-ce que tu es bien sage avec ta mère et ton père ?"

"Je serais encore plus sage si j'avais un chaton… tu ne veux pas de chaton, Tonton Derek ?"

"C'est déjà assez dur de s'occuper de Tonton Stiles, tu sais, et il est _à_ _peine_ dressé."

"Hey !" Stiles utilisa le petit écran Skype de son côté pour viser et pouvoir donner un petit coup dans le bras du loup. Derek se tourna sur le côté, se protégeant avec ses bras. La tape de Stiles se transforma, au mieux, en un petit effleurement. Pour se venger Derek attrapa le dossier de sa chaise et le pencha en arrière pour que la chaise ne tienne plus que sur deux pieds. Stiles cria et agrippa la table pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Pas que Derek l'aurait laisser tomber. Il voulait juste entendre le petit cri tout sauf viril sortir de sa bouche et une fois obtenu il replaça la chaise sur ses quatre pieds.

Rene ricana. "Vous êtes rigolos tous les deux !"

"Et après il dit que c'est _moi_ qui ne suis pas dressé," grommela Stiles théâtralement. "Je suis en train de sérieusement penser à le placer dans une école de dressage. Il n'écoute pas, il mâchouille les meubles et il _mord_." Par-dessus son épaule Stiles envoya un clin d'œil à Derek pour la dernière.

Derek claqua ses dents, mordant dans le vide. "Mais je peux rapporter des choses. Je venais justement te demander si tu voulais quelque chose à boire."

"Ouais, s'il te plait. Merci." Stiles retourna son attention vers l'ordinateur.

"Rene," dit Scott, "tu veux aller jouer avec Papy ?"

"Ooooh, mais je veux parler à Tonton Stiles et Tonton Derek !" elle plissa ses petits yeux vers son père. "Est-ce que c'est comme quand tu _demandes_ si je veux faire quelque chose mais qu'en fait je dois vraiment le faire ?"

"Ouep. Va voir ce que Papy fait et laisse-moi discuter avec Tonton Stiles."

La vie était dure pour une petite fille de quatre ans et demi. "Ok, j'y vais… au revoir, Tonton Stiles !"

"Au revoir Re."

"Au revoir Tonton Derek !" cria-t-elle vers l'écran.

"A plus tard chérie !" lui répondit Derek depuis l'évier.

Quand Scott déchargea son petit passager, il se tourna vers Stiles. "Désolé pour ça."

"Pas de problème."

"Alors… ça a l'air d'aller entre Derek et toi."

Stiles ne put retenir son sourire. "Un gentleman ne raconte pas ses secrets."

"Allez," pouffa Scott, "C'est toi qui dit ça alors que tu t'es fait tatouer pour honorer la nuit où tu t'es enfin envoyé en l'air avec Derek Hale."

"Si _cette nuit-là_ était comme la nuit _dernière_ , crois-moi, tu te serais fait un tatouage aussi."

Scott grimaça. "Je… J'avais pas besoin d'en savoir autant."

"Ne me tends pas la perche alors, Scotty."

"Les gars, vous êtes conscient que j'entends tout ce que vous dites, pas vrai ?" Coupa Derek.

"Et ?" Demanda Stiles.

" _Et_ , si je peux entendre ce que vous dites, je suis quasiment sûr que Kira et Mme Yukimura le

peuvent aussi."

Stiles regarda Scott, hésitant. "Scott ?"

Scott souriait. "Ouep." Il décala l'ordinateur sur le côté pour montrer Kira et sa mère assises à la table à ses côtés. "Dis bonjour."

"Oh bon sang." Stiles se couvrit le visage avec les mains. Il ouvrit un œil à travers ses doigts et regarda les deux femmes. "Heuu… bonjour ?"

Kira se retenait de rire moqueusement, mais sa mère ne semblait pas du tout déstabilisée. "Mr Hale," dit-elle, impassible.

"Alors… heu… à propos de mon problème de mémoire…"

"Oui, à ce propos," dit Mme Yukimura, "bien que je pense que nous aurions besoin d'effacer quelques souvenirs après ce que nous venons d'entendre..."

"Oh Maman," reprocha Kira, "ce n'était pas si terrible."

Mme Yukimura fit un petit sourire en coin. "Un des avantages d'être un aîné est de pouvoir embarrasser les jeunes. Ne m'enlève pas ça, chérie."

Stiles renifla. "Ça, c'est de vous que Rene le tient."

"Oh, crois-moi, on sait," répondit Kira, comme si c'était quelque chose qui la maintenait éveillée la nuit.

"Et si nous laissions de côté ma vie sexuelle pour revenir au fait qu'il me manque sept années de ma vie ?" Suggéra Stiles.

"Bien sûr," approuva Mme Yukimura. "Tout d'abord, j'ai besoin que tu me dises la dernière chose dont tu te souviens avant que cela n'arrive. Ce que tu faisais, ou tu te trouvais, s'il y avait quelqu'un avec toi… tous les moindres détails dont tu pourrais te rappeler."

"Ok… c'était à la fin de mon année de lycée et j'étais debout super tard pour réviser sur cet examen de chimie que j'avais le jour d'après. Et hum, c'était avec Mme Sheridan – Je ne sais pas si c'est utile. C'était un contrôle super important et j'étais en mode panique. Heu… J'étais dans ma chambre avec mon livre et les notes de toute l'année éparpillées partout. J'avais bu genre cinq cafés et mes yeux clignaient nerveusement comme quand on a abusé de la caféine. J'étais seul à la maison – Papa travaillait tard. Il était, environ trois heure et demi du matin la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié l'heure si je me souviens bien."

Mme Yukimura hocha la tête. "Je vais avoir besoin de regarder s'il y a eu des événements naturels ou célestes significatifs qui auraient pu jouer un rôle là-dedans. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de la phase de la lune cette nuit-là ?"

"Ouais, c'était deux jours avant la pleine lune. Je m'en souviens parce que Scott était particulièrement chiant, comme d'habitude à cette période du mois et ne m'aidait pas à réviser.

"Hey," objecta Scott hors écran.

"Encaisse en silence mec, elle a posé la question," balaya Stiles.

"Et s'est-il passé quoi que ce soit de différent ce jour-là ? Pour toi ou dans la ville ?" Demanda Mme Yukimura.

Stiles fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir de cette journée. C'était Beacon Hills, alors dire que quelque chose sortait de l'ordinaire était plutôt subjectif.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque Derek cracha dans l'évier. "Arg ! C'est _quoi_ ça ?"

"Quoi ?" Se tourna Stiles.

Derek fronça les sourcils vers sa tasse. "Ce thé que tu avais dans le placard. C'est horrible."

"Quel thé ? Oh mon Dieu, donne-moi ça !" Quand Derek lui apporta la boite de thé, Stiles l'attrapa et dit, "Ok, rien à voir, mais Kira, toi et moi on a un gros problème."

"Moi ?" Kira cligna des yeux.

" _Oui_ ! Parce que _ça_ ," il brandit la boite pour qu'elle puisse le voir, la secouant pour accentuer son point de vue, "ce thé, que tu m'as donné ? C'est la chose la plus dégoûtante que j'ai _jamais_ goûté de ma _vie_. De la pisse de singe aurait meilleur goût. Je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà engueulé pour ça, mais même si je l'avais fait tu le mérites encore, parce que c'est la chose la plus _infâme au monde_. Sérieusement."

Kira semblait choquée, mais Mme Yukimura était très concentrée. "Kira ? Tu as donné à Stiles du thé kesshu ?"

"C'était il y a longtemps, quand…" Kira ouvrit soudainement grand les yeux, "Quand tu étais en train de réviser pour cet exam de chimie, c'est ça, Stiles ?"

"Ouais, tu m'as dit que ça m'aiderait à me concentrer, mais ça m'a juste aidé à me concentrer sur le goût de couilles pourries de ce thé. Non attends, même ça, ça aurait meilleur goût."

"On ne doute pas de tes connaissances sur le sujet," commenta Mme Yukimura, amusée, "mais il semblerait que nous ayons trouvé ce qui ne va pas avec ta mémoire."

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et regarda la boite qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. "Quoi… _ça_ ?"

Derek lâcha un petit cri et se précipita pour vider le contenu de sa tasse dans l'évier.

"Tu m'as filé un thé qui efface la mémoire ?" Accusa-t-il.

"Non ! Ça n'aurait _pas dû_ faire ça. C'est vraiment pour la concentration ! J'en buvais tout le temps quand je révisais pour un examen !"

"C'est bon pour Kira. Et c'est bon pour les humains."

"Et pour les loup-garous ?" Demanda Stiles en jetant un regard inquiet vers Derek.

"C'est inoffensif pour eux également."

"Ok, alors qu'est-ce qui fait que _chez_ _moi_ ça me fasse perdre une partie de ma vie ?"

"Ce n'est pas fait pour les émissaires."

Stiles se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, hésitant. "Mais… Je ne suis pas un émissaire."

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas développé les compétences ou que tu n'as pas suivi la formation, que tu n'as pas l'étincelle des émissaires."

Ben merde alors.

"Oh mon Dieu, c'est moi qui ai fait ça ! Stiles, je suis vraiment désolé !" Dit Kira lamentablement.

"Tu ne pouvais pas savoir," Assura Mme Yukimura en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de sa fille. "Les chances pour qu'un Kitsune donne à un émissaire du thé kesshu sont …"

Ouais, ça représentait mieux que jamais la chance que Stiles avait toujours eu. Les Kitsunes étaient rares. Les émissaires étaient rares. Les chances pour que l'un donne à l'autre l'exact type de thé qui foutrait tout en l'air comme ça…

"Ce n'est pas ta faute Kira," Acquiesça Stiles. Ce n'était pas juste de blâmer Kira pour le fait que son ange gardien soit une grosse feignasse. "Ça ne m'as jamais traversé l'esprit de m'inquiéter de ne pas pouvoir le boire, comme tu n'as pas pensé que ça pouvait être dangereux pour moi. Enfin si on met de côté le goût. Tu aurais dû me prévenir pour ça."

Kira afficha un faible sourire, bien qu'elle ait toujours l'air au bord des larmes.

Derek s'approcha, attrapa une chaise et s'assit aux côtés de Stiles pour partager l'écran avec lui. "Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on peut trouver un moyen d'inverser les effets maintenant que nous savons que ça vient du thé ?"

"Ce devrait être possible de contrecarrer les effets," acquiesça Mme Yukimura. "Le thé est fait pour diriger l'énergie mentale vers un point pour que l'esprit puisse puiser dedans. Mais l'étincelle d'un émissaire est trop puissante. L'énergie est déviée, et au lieu de se concentrer, elle est dispersée. L'esprit s'y perd."

"Pendant _sept ans_?" Parce que _merde quoi_ , même s'il n'y avait que très peu de chance que ça arrive, ce genre de conséquence mériterait au moins d'avoir un autocollant de prévention sur la boite.

"L'excès de caféine a dû accentuer les effets. Au lieu d'intensifier la concentration, ça a intensifier la dispersion de l'énergie mentale."

"Alors comment…" Commença Stiles, puis il se frotta les tempes d'une main. "Vous savez quoi, laissez tomber. Je demanderais bien, mais je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Dites-moi juste que ce je dois faire pour recentrer mon chi ou peu importe ce que c'est. Je veux récupérer ma vie."

Derek déposa sa main sur son épaule et pressa gentiment.

Mme Yukimura quitta la table une seconde et revint avec un papier et un stylo. "Scott va t'envoyer par mail une liste d'ingrédients avec les proportions appropriées. La plupart sont assez courant, pour les autres tu devras aller dans un magasin spécialisé dans les épices ou une pharmacie pour les trouver. Et absolument aucune substitution. Ces instructions doivent être suivies _à la lettre_."

"Oh, croyez-moi, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bâcler l'antidote." Assura Stiles.

"Bien. Quand tu auras réuni tous les ingrédients et que tu les auras mélangés dans les bonnes proportions, tu devras l'ajouter à une tasse de thé kesshu et le boire."

"Vous voulez dire que je vais encore devoir boire ce thé ?" Geigna Stiles.

"Seulement si tu veux contrecarrer les effets de la première fois oû tu en as bu," dit Mme Yukimura d'un ton froid, clair et précis.

"Bien," répliqua Stiles. " _Couilles pourries_ ," murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

Vu le sourcil levé de Mme Yukimura, Stiles suspectait les Kitsunes d'avoir une ouïe super développée comme les loup-garous. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il pensait de son thé spécial. A la place, elle continua, "Je te recommande de le prendre avant d'aller te coucher. Le mélange de certains ingrédients va faire agir l'antidote comme un sédatif. Tu devrais t'endormir quelques minutes après l'avoir bu."

"Merveilleux," dit Stiles de manière ironique. "Et quand je me réveillerais ?"

"Les effets du thé devrait avoir disparu."

"C'est ce que je veux," Stiles hocha la tête. Et si ça voulait dire qu'il devrait boire cette espèce de thé dégueulasse à nouveau, eh bien… il serrerait les dents et souffrirait en silence.

Mme Yukimura donna sa liste d'ingrédients à Scott hors écran, puis elle regarda Stiles avec compassion. "Je suis terriblement navrée de ce qu'il t'arrive, Stiles." Elle ajouta avec un petit sourire en coin, "notre culture ne semble pas vraiment s'entendre avec toi."

"Ouais, un Nogitsune qui fait un sacré carnage dans ma tête et un thé qui efface presque toute une décennie de ma mémoire. Sans offense, Mme Yukimura, mais je n'irais _jamais_ au Japon."

"Il y a toujours une mince possibilité que Godzilla se trouve être réel le jour où tu iras là-bas, j'imagine." Pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Stiles lâcha presque un rire.

Il commença à ressentir du soulagement seulement lorsqu'il reçut le mail de Scott avec la liste des herbes dont il aurait besoin et les instructions pour les mélanger au thé kesshu.

C'est à ce moment que ça sembla vrai. Comme s'il allait enfin résoudre son problème. Il allait récupérer sa vie avec Derek.

XOXOXOXOX

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est toujours un vrai plaisir de lire vos commentaires !**

 ** _Du love du love du love_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou, tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard et je vous présente ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore reçu leur RAR ne vous inquiétez pas je m'en occupe juste après cette publication, je ne vous ai pas oublié !**

 **Je vous remercie encore pour tous vos messages !**

 **Ce chapitre n'a pas été vu par ma beta alors s'il reste des petites fautes je m'en excuse d'avance.**

 **Réponses aux reviews Guest/ Anonyme :**

 **Mandy : Voila la suite que tu attendais tant : ) . Et effectivement tu avais raison, bien joué Melle !**

 **Flavy : Ahhhh têtue jusqu'au bout x) ! Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! A très vite !**

 **Occam's Razor**

 **Chapitre 12**

Cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas pu dormir, trop pressé de commencer la préparation de l'antidote qui lui permettrait d'inverser les dommages dus à la dispersion de son énergie mentale. Il finit par quitter la maison avant le lever du soleil, bien avant que Derek parte pour le travail. Il partit traquer les différents ingrédients, armé d'une feuille imprimée sur Google de tous les magasins spécialisés en épices et herbes en tout genre à une heure à la ronde de Beacon Hills.

 **XOXOXOXOX**

Stiles passa la journée dehors à chercher les différents ingrédients. La plupart des boutiques n'en avaient qu'un ou deux, lorsqu'elles en avaient, mais les propriétaires pouvaient généralement lui indiquer où trouver tel ou tel ingrédient et le jeune homme reprenait sa route. A la fin de la journée, Stiles avait un bon carnet d'adresses d'épiceries spécialisées.

Certains des ingrédients étaient obscures et il ne voulait pas se fier à des seconds choix 'quasiment pareils'. Il ne risquerait pas son mariage avec une guérison ratée par un antidote composé d'ingrédients plus-ou-moins-similaires à ceux de la liste. Certains étaient chers, cultivés au Japon ou sous un rocher au bord de la Mer Rouge. Certains autres avaient un nom complètement différent aux Etats-Unis et il était foutrement dur de convaincre les propriétaires des boutiques de faire les recherches nécessaires et d'être à cent pourcent _certain_ que c'était exactement ce dont Stiles avait besoin. Plus d'un propriétaire finissait par maudire Stiles pour sa difficulté avant même que la vente ne soit effectuée. Le jeune homme espérait vraiment qu'il n'aurait plus jamais besoin de faire ça car il était quasiment sûr de s'être fait blacklister de la plupart des épiceries dont il était sorti.

Lorsqu'il rentra enfin à la maison, fatigué du trajet, bien plus pauvre qu'en début de journée mais _victorieux_ , il était presque vingt-et-une heure.

Il apporta ses achats dans la cuisine et les installa sur le comptoir, à côté du mail imprimé de Scott avec toutes les instructions pour l'antidote et partit à la recherche de Derek.

Stiles le trouva dans son bureau, tenant dans ses main deux pièces d'un berceau démonté et tentant visiblement de les emboîter ensemble. Il y avait une table à langer et une commode assorties poussées vers un coin de la pièce pour lui laisser la place de monter le meuble. Enfin _tenter_ de le monter. Parce-que là, tout de suite, dans le match opposant le berceau et Derek, le berceau gagnait.

Stiles avait complétement oublié que Mme McCall apportait toutes ses vieilles affaires aujourd'hui. On n'allait pas lui en vouloir avec tout ce qui ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement.

"Hey" Dit-il en guise de bonjour.

Derek releva les yeux. "Hey. Est-ce que tu as trouvé tout ce qu'il te fallait ?"

"Ouep… c'est dans la cuisine." Il entra dans le bureau. "Besoin d'un coup de main avec ça ?"

"Mon Dieu, _oui_. Mme McCall n'avait plus la notice et ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle l'avait démonté qu'elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment tout assembler." Derek passa une des pièces du berceau à Stiles lorsque celui-ci fut suffisamment proche, avant de devenir étonnement silencieux. Le jeune homme était capable de sentir que Derek avait quelque chose à dire mais qu'il ne savait simplement pas comment le faire. Ça en disait beaucoup sur les liens qu'ils avaient créés tous les deux depuis que Stiles avait perdu la mémoire. Alors il attendit et commença à trier les pièces du berceau.

Finalement, Derek se racla la gorge. "J'ai parlé à Lydia."

Stiles releva la tête.

"Je lui ai dit qu'on voulait toujours le bébé." Derek le regarda prudemment. "C'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas vraiment demandé, j'ai juste supposé que…"

"Oui, on veut toujours le bébé."

"Même si…" Derek fronça les sourcils, semblant agité. "Même si l'antidote de Mme Yukimura ne fonctionne pas ?"

Stiles se figea. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ça pourrait ne pas fonctionner. Derek avait raison… ils devaient espérer le meilleur et se préparer au pire. C'est ce que faisait les parents responsables.

"Même si ça ne marche pas et que je ne récupère jamais mes souvenirs, oui, je veux toujours fonder une famille avec toi." Stiles haussa faiblement les épaules. "Tu auras juste à combler mes trous de mémoires avec ce que j'ai oublié." Ça craignait, ce n'était pas l'idéal, mais Stiles pourrait vivre avec ça.

"Je te le promets," jura Derek.

Stiles se pencha en avant et l'embrassa.

Ceci fait, il se remirent au montage du berceau. Ils avaient l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit d'échouer. Quels espoirs avaient-ils de créer un antidote extrêmement complexe s'ils n'étaient même pas capables de monter un meuble pour bébé ?

Mais ils arrivèrent à assembler toutes les pièces du berceau. A vingt-trois heures il était contre le mur, proche de la table à langer et de la commode qui étaient accolées au mur adjacent. Ils avaient l'impression d'être des enfants venant de terminer la décoration du sapin de Noël et prenant du recul pour contempler les lumières briller et clignoter.

Derek avait son bras autour de la taille de Stiles et celui-ci avait le sien sur les épaules du loup. Tous les deux admiraient le travail quand Stiles s'écria, "Est ce qu'on sait ce que ç'est ?"

"Un berceau… ?"

"Non, génie, le bébé. Est-ce qu'on sait si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?"

Derek secoua la tête. "Est-ce que c'est important ?"

"Non, juste par curiosité. Et pour le prenom ? Est-ce qu'on en a déjà choisi quelques-uns ?"

"Eh bien, je penchais pour ton ancien prenom. Je pense que ça irait aussi bien pour une fille que pour un garçon."

"Oh bon sang, pourquoi détestes-tu déjà notre bébé ?" gémit Stiles. Puis il regarda pensivement Derek. "Quel est notre top trois ? Pour une fille et pour un garçon ? Ou alors … attends," Stiles se reprit rapidement, fronçant les sourcils, "non, ne me dit rien. D'ici demain matin je m'en souviendrais."

"Tu veux faire l'antidote maintenant ? Il est tard. On peut attendre jusqu'à demain soir."

Stiles secoua la tête et laissa retomber son bras des épaules du loup. "Je ne veux pas attendre jusque-là. Je veux récupérer ma vie _maintenant_." Il avait perdu suffisamment de temps.

Ils furent debout une autre heure et demi à concocter la mixture la plus étrange jamais faite dans leur cuisine. Extrêmement sérieux et consciencieux ils vérifièrent et revérifièrent chaque ingrédient, chaque mesure, encore et encore. Il n'y avait aucune marge d'erreur autorisée dans la préparation de l'antidote.

La dernière chose qu'ils firent fut de préparer une tasse de thé kesshu et d'y ajouter l'antidote.

Avertis que cela assommerait Stiles comme un ours touché par une fléchette tranquillisante, celui-ci amena l'antidote dans la chambre et le posa sur sa table de nuit. Puis il alla se changer et se préparer pour aller se coucher. Il était nerveux. Demain, tout serait différent. Ou de retour à la normal, mais puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'était ce 'normal', tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer était forcément différent.

Il était heureux maintenant. Il lui manquait sept ans de sa vie, mais il était heureux. C'était déroutant et effrayant de faire quelque chose qui risquait d'altérer ce sentiment, même si ce qui suivait n'en serait que meilleur. L'inconnu était toujours un peu stressant. Même si c'était dans le bon sens.

Quand Stiles sorti de la salle de bain après s'être brossé les dents, il trouva Derek assit sur le côté du lit de Stiles, Shinegold sur les genoux.

Stiles rit. "Tu comptes me lire une histoire ?"

Derek baissa les yeux vers le livre que Stiles n'avait pas fini de lire. Il paraissait aussi nerveux que Stiles. "Je… je ne voulais pas rester simplement assis à te regarder t'endormir en attendant que ça marche. Ça risquerait de me rendre dingue."

"Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre," acquiesça Stiles sagement.

Derek sourit faiblement et baissa les yeux vers l'oreiller de Stiles, caressant des doigts les draps fraichement lavés avec une anxiété palpable.

Stiles pouffa quelque peu gêné. "J'ai l'impression que ça ressemble à ce qu'a dû être notre nuit de noces."

Derek renifla. "Notre nuit de noce n'avait _rien à voir_ avec ça."

"Ah ouais ?" Stiles releva les yeux. "Bon souvenir ?"

"Un de nos meilleurs souvenirs."

Stiles sourit. "J'ai vraiment hâte de m'en rappeler alors." Et avec ça, il prit une grande inspiration et grimpa dans le lit. Il traversa le côté de Derek et s'installa à sa place où il allongea ses jambes devant lui, prêt à se mettre en position allongé. Il jeta un œil à la tasse de thé en grimaçant. "Bon sang, j'aurais aimé que l'antidote ne soit pas pire que le mal."

"Allez, boit," gronda Derek.

"Facile à dire pour toi, tu n'as jamais… oh attends, si, tu l'as gouté. Couilles pourries, pas vrai ?"

Derek soupira et roula des yeux.

"Très bien, très bien… les besoins de la majorité l'emportent sur ceux de la minorité, à la vôtre Mr Spock." Récita Stiles, tendant le bras pour atteindre la tasse.

Derek attrapa sa main et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Stiles lui rendit son baiser avec gourmandise, plongeant sa main libre dans les cheveux du loup.

"Pour porter chance," dit Derek lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

"Hey, ne t'inquiète pas," dit doucement Stiles, la voix rauque après avoir embrassé son mari. "D'ici demain matin, tout ira bien."

Derek hocha la tête lentement et relâcha la main du jeune homme.

Stiles attrapa la tasse, la porta à ses lèvres et après un dernier soupir commença à boire. Il ne pensait pas que cela serait possible, mais c'était encore _plus immonde_ avec toutes les merdes qu'ils avaient ajoutés au thé et il eut des haut-le-cœur plus d'une fois. Mais il continua à boire, son visage grimaçant de dégoût et sa main frappant le matelas pour montrer son mécontentement. Il but jusqu'à la dernière goutte de l'antidote.

"Yeeeeerkk !" Stiles reposa brusquement la tasse et se couvrit la bouche. "Derek, si je vomis pendant la nuit, tourne-moi sur le côté pour que je ne m'étouffe pas." Puis il paniqua à l'idée que cela ne marche pas. Et s'il _mourrait_ ? Alors il ajouta, "non, attends, je t'aime !" Tout se passerait probablement bien, mais _au cas où_ , il ne voulait pas que ses derniers mots à Derek soient à propos de vomi.

Derek caressa sa joue de son pouce. "Comment tu te sens ?"

Stiles fit le point. "Plutôt… lourd, je dirais ? Un peu dans les vapes. J'suis fatigué."

"Allonge toi."

"Hmm 'kay." Stiles s'étira et bougea de manière à pouvoir s'allonger sur le dos. L'enivrante sensation de sommeil se faisait déjà sentir. Wow, c'était rapide.

Derek ouvrit ShineGold à la page marquée par Stiles et commença à lire. "Dans ses rêves, il n'était pas Deuar. Il savait que cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel Rhin lui avait parlé de ses nombreux rêves où elle se retrouvait dans la peau d'une autre. Et pourtant, il savait que le sien était différent. Il rêvait qu'il se penchait et se serrait contre l'épaule de l'Erquin, le dos de l'animal était trempé et collant à cause du sang. Le sien et celui de l'Erquin. Il mourrait, il le savait... "

Stiles voulait dire 'ah ah très drôle, Derek' pour le passage qu'il avait choisi. Parlant de quelqu'un en train de mourir. Mais au final, Derek ne l'avait pas vraiment choisi. C'était là où Stiles s'était arrêté. Et il était dur de réfléchir de toute façon. Son esprit s'éteignait peu à peu, attiré de force par le sommeil.

Il ne sut jamais si Deuar mourrait dans son rêve. Son monde devint noir.

 **XOXOXOXOX**

Voilà mes p'tits loups !

Rappelez-vous que je ne fais que traduire et que ce n'est pas moi qui est choisi une fin de chapitre aussi sadique héhé.

A très vite !

 _Du love du love du love._


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou mes p'tits loups ! Voici enfin la suite que vous attendiez tant. Encore merci pour tous vos messages, vous êtes juste adorables ! Je sais que beaucoup sont impatients de savoir enfin ce qu'il se passe alors trêve de bavardage je vous laisse découvrir la suite.

Réponse pour les Anonymes/Guests:

 **Flavy** : Heyy ! J'adores tes nouvelles théories ! Au final y'en a bien unes qui sera la bonne… Merci encore pour ton message, à très vite !

 **Yuki** : Merci pour ton message, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

 **Mandy** : Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué ! Et non, pas d'inquiétude tout va bien c'est juste que plus on arrive vers la fin plus j'ai de mal à avancer. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que cette histoire se termine et pourtant c'est bien l'avant dernier chapitre : (.

J'espere que cette suite te plaira en tout cas !

 **Guest** : Coucou, le bonus arrivera après le dernier chapitre. Merci pour ton message.

Et encore une fois un grand merci à **Pyucinettemom** pour son travail sur ce chapitre !

 **Occam's Razor**

 **Chapitre 13**

XOXOXOX

"Stiles… Stiles… _Stiles_!"

C'était clairement une voix lui disant de se réveiller, mais son cerveau et son corps lui faisaient bien comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout d'accord. Deux contre un. Allez-vous-en. Stiles dort.

Mais la voix insistante se changea en main insistante sur son épaule. La vie était nulle. Stiles n'aurait donc jamais le droit à un peu de repos ?

Stiles marmonna et se retourna dans son lit. "Encore cinq minutes…" quémanda-t-il au voleur de sommeil.

"Pas possible, fiston. Tu vas être en retard pour l'école."

En retard pour _quoi_ ?

Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se trouva devant son père en uniforme de travail, penché sur lui et tentant de le réveiller en le secouant.

Le cerveau de Stiles tournait à toute allure, sans comprendre. Son père était chez lui ? Dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Derek ? Pourquoi parlait-il _d'école_ ?

Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si _jeune_ ?

Erreur système. Solution introuvable.

"l'Ec… l'école ?" Balbutia Stiles, extrêmement confus.

"Oui, l'école. Tu sais, cet établissement scolaire où tu vas tous les jours ? Allez, sors ton cul du lit. Tu as un contrôle de chimie aujourd'hui, alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher." John sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, ses yeux passant de la porte de sa chambre au tableau de liège accroché au mur avec les fils de laine rouge, jaune et vert retenus par des épingles. Pas de voilier.

Stiles sursauta et se redressa dans le lit. Dans son élan, il fit tombé son livre de chimie et ses notes sur le sol. Le jeune homme les fixa bêtement, ses pensées allaient si vite dans son cerveau qu'elles s'écrasaient les unes contre les autres, provoquant un gros carambolage dans sa tête. _Putain de merde, c'était quoi ce bordel…_

Stiles se précipita hors du lit et courut vers la salle de bain.

Il se trouva face à une version adolescente de lui-même dans le miroir. Maigrichon, les cheveux trop longs, les épaules trop fines et un bouton sur le menton.

"Oh mon dieu," s'écria Stiles, baissant les yeux vers ses mains. Des mains fines et jeunes. Couvertes d'encre de surligneur suite à une session de révision tardive. Et pas d'alliance.

Stiles retira son tee-shirt et fixa dans le miroir l'endroit sur son torse où devait se trouver une cicatrice. Qui n'était pas là. Une peau immaculée se reflétait dans la glace. " _merde, merde merde_ …" souffla Stiles en titubant vers les toilettes pour s'asseoir sur le couvercle fermé. Il plaça sa tête dans ses mains et tenta de contrer la crise de panique imminente. Il pouvait sentir qu'il tremblait.

Il était de retour en 2014. Il était à nouveau un ado. Il n'était pas marié avec Derek, ils n'avaient pas de maison ensemble, ils n'adoptaient pas de bébé, tout avait _disparu_.

Ou n'avait jamais été réel.

Non, ça n'avait pas pu être un rêve. Impossible. Ça avait été beaucoup trop réel.

"Le thé," murmura-t-il, il se releva vivement et se rua vers sa chambre.

La tasse de thé était sur sa table de nuit. Les restes collés au fond de la tasse étaient maintenant froid.

"Stiles !" l'appela son père du rez de chaussée. "Si je dois monter encore une fois je te jette de l'eau glacé dessus !"

Stiles attrapa son sac à dos et fourra ses notes de cours et la boite de thé à l'intérieur. "J'arrive

!" Il passa les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva et descendit les marches deux par deux.

"Bonne chance pour ton contrôle !" Lança John lorsqu'il vit son fils filer par la porte d'entrée.

Stiles n'irait pas à ce foutu contrôle de chimie.

XOXOXOX

Mme Yukimura était visiblement surprise de tomber sur Stiles lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte. Elle cligna des yeux un instant, confuse. "Stiles." Elle regarda derrière lui, s'attendant probablement à voir le sheriff. "Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ? Que fais-tu ici ?"

Stiles fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sorti la boite de thé. "Kira m'a donné ça." Il retint son souffle et tenta de calmer les tremblements de sa main. Si Mme Yukimura réagissait comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une boite de thé ordinaire alors il ne saurait pas quoi faire. Ça ne pouvait pas avoir été un simple rêve dû au stress pré-exam, ce n'était pas possible.

Les yeux de la mère de Kira s'élargirent. Elle prit la boite des mains du jeune homme. "Tu n'en a pas bu, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

Son inquiétude était la bienvenue. Ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas fou.

"Si, j'en ai bu."

Mme Yukimura pâlit. "Entre."

Elle l'invita à s'installer sur le canapé et le quitta un moment pour rejoindre la cuisine. Elle revint avec une tasse de thé qu'elle lui offrit. Il jeta un œil suspicieux à la tasse.

"Ce n'est que de la camomille," assura-t-elle. Puis elle souleva la boite de thé kesshu de son autre main. "Pas comme celui-ci."

"C'est du thé kesshu, pas vrai ?" Demanda Stiles. Si tout avait été vrai, au moins il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas sur ça.

Mme Yukimura hocha la tête. Elle le regarda finement. "Ce n'est pas censé être pour toi."

"Parce que je suis un émissaire, ouais, je sais, _maintenant_." Il joua un moment avec la poignée de sa tasse puis releva les yeux vers elle. "Est-ce que c'était réel ?"

Elle s'avança vers la chaise face au canapé et s'assit, plaçant la boite de thé sur la table basse.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Je me suis réveillé en 2021. J'étais marié. J'étais sur le point de devenir père."

La mère de Kira porta une main à son visage.

"Est-ce que c'était réel ?"

"Eh bien, ça dépend de ta définition."

Stiles grogna.

Mme Yukimura souleva un sourcil vers lui. "Je ne dis pas ça pour être évasive. Je ne peux pas répondre pleinement car j'ai moi-même du mal à comprendre le mélange complexe entre les lois des voyages temporels et de la physique. Est-ce réel ? Eh bien, le fait de connaître le futur ne le change-t-il pas ? Je ne peux pas dire que _c'est_ réel, mais je peux dire que ça _l'était_. Tu ne rêvais pas et tu n'avais aucune hallucination en tout cas."

Stiles se laissa retomber dans le canapé. "Alors je vivais ma vie sept ans dans le futur ?"

Mme Yukimura hocha la tête. "Ou, du moins, ta vie sept ans dans le futur avant que tu connaisses ta vie sept ans dans le futur."

"Okay, oublions le côté foutrement ambigu des voyages dans le temps. J'ai compris, d'accord ? Ce que je fais maintenant change ce que j'ai vu."

Mme Yukimura concéda d'un geste de la main.

"Vous m'avez dit que je retrouverais mes souvenirs," l'accusa Stiles, se sentant perdu.

Elle semblait peu convaincu. "J'ai du mal à m'imaginer te dire ça… J'aurais plutôt dit que l'antidote contrecarrerait les effets du thé."

Il plissa les yeux. "Je pensais que ça voulait dire que je récupérerais mes souvenirs et vous le savez ! Ou le saurez. L'avez su. Oh mon dieu, j'ai mal au crane !"

"Stiles… je ne t'ai pas dit – ou ne te dirais pas – ça pour t'induire en erreur. C'est un phénomène imprévisible. C'est arrivé très peu souvent et avec de grandes variantes. Je t'ai dit – ou te dirais – la vérité. L'antidote _aurait pu_ simplement combler ta perte de mémoire. Ou te ramener au point de départ. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir comment l'antidote agira, on sait seulement qu'il _fonctionnera_."

"Vous auriez dû me le dire, ça !" cria presque Stiles.

Mme Yukimura le regarda curieusement. "Cela aurait-il changé quelque chose ?"

"Oui ! Si j'avais su qu'il y avait une chance que je perde tout, je n'aurais pas pris l'antidote !"

"Mais tu n'as rien perdu. Rien de ce que tu as pu voir n'est encore arrivé. Ça peut encore se passer. Peut-être pas exactement comme la première fois, mais dans une version différente."

Stiles regarda amèrement la boîte de thé posée sur la table basse. "Est-ce que le thé kesshu peut me renvoyer là-bas ? Si j'en bois encore, est-ce que je me réveillerais à la maison _auprès de mon mari_?" Il la regardait durement, la défiant de lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas vouloir ça.

"J'ai bien peur que ça ne marche pas… pas depuis que tu as pris l'antidote. Les effets pour contrer le thé sont permanents." Comme si elle sentait la question que Stiles voulait poser elle se hâta d'expliquer, "Ton centre d'énergie mentale existe au-delà des limites du temps – et bien que tu aies bu l'antidote dans le 'futur', il t'a protégé contre les effets du kesshu dans le présent. Tu pourrais boire toute la boite de thé maintenant si tu le voulais, cela ne te ferait plus rien."

"Enfin, sauf me faire vomir mes tripes," grogna Stiles.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce avant que la mère de Kira ne reprenne.

"Stiles… je suis désolée. Kira n'aurait pas dû te donner ça, mais elle ne savait pas ce que ça te ferait. Je suis navrée que tu aies dû traverser ça."

"Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir vécu," répliqua Stiles, "je veux juste retourner là-bas. Y a-t-il un _moyen_ … ?"

"Tu ne peux pas retourner dans un futur qui n'existe _pas_. Tu as déjà fait les choses différemment. Et peut-être que ces choix n'auront pas d'influence sur le futur, mais tu n'en sais rien. Et dans le cas contraire…" Mme Yukimura se pinça l'arête du nez de ses doigts. "C'est pour ça que c'est un vrai désastre quand un émissaire boit ce thé. Ceux qui ont été entraînés savent qu'il ne faut pas y toucher."

"Alors c'est de ma faute pour ne pas être aller à l'école des émissaires Jedi ?"

"Ce n'est la faute de personne." Soupira-t-elle. "Enfin, peut-être de la mienne pour ne pas avoir pensé que cela risquait d'arriver. Je savais que tu avais l'étincelle et je savais que tu n'étais pas entraîné. J'aurais dû te protéger. J'ai échoué plusieurs fois avec toi, Stiles et j'en suis désolé."

Stiles agrippa les anses de son sac, simplement pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. "Alors ça veut dire que je suis coincé ici ?"

Elle le regarda étrangement. " _Ici_ est là où tu es censé être. Au bon endroit, au bon moment.

C'est là qu'est ta place."

Ce n'était pas l'impression qu'il avait.

XOXOXOX

Il était dur de se cacher quand votre meilleur ami était un loup garou.

"Hey, mec… tu n'étais pas en cours aujourd'hui," dit Scott en s'approchant de Stiles. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et s'installa à ses cotés à la table de pique nique du parc. Ils n'étaient pas revenus ici depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et jouaient sur l'aire de jeu, alors Stiles se disait que ce serait une bonne cachette.

Pas de chance. Bien évidement Scott l'avait suivi à la trace.

"Ouais, je ne me sentais pas trop d'aller en cours aujourd'hui,' répondit-il. Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ?

"Tu es malade ?" lui demanda Scott, inquiet. "Tu as l'air épuisé."

"J'ai eu une nuit difficile." C'était vrai dans un sens.

"Est-ce que tu fais encore des cauchemars ?" demanda Scott sombrement. "Je pensais que ça s'était arrêté depuis que le Nogitsune…" il ne put finir sa phrase. Elle resta coincée dans sa gorge. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? C'était encore récent ici. Le corps de Stiles avait encore des séquelles et la période de deuil de Scott pour Allison Argent était loin d'être terminée.

Mais lorsque Stiles regardait Scott il s'attendait à voir une barbe et une petite fille.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler," se couvrit-il. Et s'il ne pouvait pas en parler ? Et si parler à Scott de son futur voulait dire qu'il n'épouserait pas Kira ? Et si c'était de sa faute si Rene ne voyait jamais le jour ?

Il ne pouvait pas être la bombe qui ferait exploser la vie de ses amis. Ça faisait des _heures_ qu'il était assis à cette table à penser au passé, au futur, au présent et à ce putain d'effet papillon – celui de la théorie du chaos, pas le film – et en avait conclu qu'il ne pouvait pas en parler aux personnes dont il avait eu un aperçu du futur. C'était trop dangereux. Stiles ne prendrait pas la responsabilité que leur avenir se passe ou non comme il fallait.

Bien qu'il parlerait peut-être à Isaac…

Et il était _certain_ qu'il avertirait Malia. Il le _devait_. Ça ferait de lui la pire merde de l'espèce humaine s'il n'essayait pas d'empêcher quelqu'un de se faire kidnapper par Peter Hale. Mais même pour ça il n'était pas sûr. Et si Peter l'avait kidnappé et réussi à la garder pendant une semaine avant qu'elle ne finisse par trouver un moyen de lui trancher la gorge et de se sauver ? Elle pourrait vivre paisiblement sa vie sous une autre identité pendant que les restes de Peter pourrissaient dans un champ ou dans un fossé et ça irait très bien. Fin heureuse.

Il était trop dur de savoir quoi faire.

"Tu as manqué l'examen de chimie," dit Scott, sortant Stiles de ses pensées. "c'était un vrai calvaire. Est-ce que tu comptes demander à Mme Sheridan de te laisser le repasser ?"

"J'imagine." Il avait besoin de passer cet examen, mais ça semblait si bas sur sa liste de priorité pour le moment. Il devrait réfléchir à des prénoms pour bébé.

"Stiles, tu m'inquiètes … je comprends que tu ne veuille pas en parler, mais… est-ce que je peux t'aider ?"

Peut-être qu'il pouvait laisser Scott s'occuper d'Isaac et il se chargerait de Malia. Ce serait la seule intervention qu'il ferait. Ce serait peut-être déjà trop ou pas assez, il ne savait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ces deux cas. Pas en ayant bonne conscience.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais être plus sympa avec Isaac ? »

Ce n'était clairement pas ce à quoi Scott s'attendait. "Est-ce que je… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Isaac ?"

"Rien, vraiment, c'est juste que… il n'a plus personne maintenant. Tu m'as moi et ta mère, sans compter Kira, mais Isaac… il ne devrait pas se sentir seul. Il fait partie de la meute."

Le loup semblait consterné et Stiles le comprenait tout à fait. Scott et Isaac avaient tous les deux été amoureux d'Allison. C'était encore particulièrement douloureux pour eux et elle restait leur plus gros point commun (outre le fait d'être des loups garou). La présence de l'autre leur rappelait l'absence de la jeune fille, et ça leur faisait mal. Demander à Scott d'être plus gentil avec Isaac revenait à lui demander de faire l'impasse sur la douleur qu'il ressentait en présence du jeune garçon. Mais Stiles le lui avait demandé, alors après un instant de conflit interne il céda. "Okay. Si c'est ce que tu veux – si tu penses que ça aidera – je ferais des efforts avec Isaac."

"Bien... c'est cool... merci." Stiles lâcha un soupir, le poids sur ses épaules semblait s'être allégé.

Peut-être que c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Mettre Isaac dans le radar, prévenir Malia et ensuite faire profil bas en espérant ne pas tout gâcher.

Et éviter Derek. Stiles ne voyait pas comment il pourrait faire face à Derek.

Mais le reste ne semblait pas trop dur.

Et vraiment, c'était tout ce dont il était capable, alors ça avait intérêt à être suffisant.

XOXOXOX

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus de ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai passé un super moment à lire toutes vos théories au fils des chapitres, certains d'entre vous ont quand même une sacrée imagination ahah.

A très vite pour le dernier chapitre !

 _Du love du love du love._


	14. Chapter 14

**Mon Dieu, on y est…**

 **C'est la fin mes p'tits loups…**

 **Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour votre soutien tout au long de cette histoire. Vous êtes les meilleurs, tout simplement ! Alors un grand grand merci à vous !**

 **Ce fut un réel plaisir de partager cette incroyable histoire avec vous et j'espère sincèrement que cette fin vous comblera.**

 **Le bonus arrivera sous forme d'OS et sera centré sur la partie road trip de l'histoire. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous donner de date pour la publication étant donné qu'il fait environ 25000 mots, mais je ferais au plus vite c'est promis.**

 **Encore merci à** **Pyucinettemom** **qui a fait un super travail sur cette traduction.**

 **Reponse aux Guests :**

 **Flavy : Merci pour tous les messages et encouragements que tu as laissés au fil des chapitres ! Pour ce qui est des autres traductions, j'ai effectivement deux autres OS (en plus du bonus de cette histoire) en cours, mais je fais quand même passé le bonus en priorité, et peut être une petite fic en deux chapitres aussi. Donc il y en aura d'autres ! Merci merci encore pour ton soutien!**

 **Occam's Razor**

 **Chapitre 14**

Ce fut une semaine difficile, mais Stiles s'en était sorti. De justesse, mais il s'en était sorti. Il avait repassé son examen de chimie, bien que ses notes n'éblouiraient sûrement personne. Il fit plus d'effort pour parler à Isaac, malgré son côté animal-blessé-sortant-les-crocs. Et il avait prévenu Malia pour Peter.

Ce fut une conversation particulièrement inconfortable. Parce que Stiles ne pouvait pas lui dire que Peter était son père biologique – qui pouvait savoir comment ça allait leur exploser à la figure ? – et il ne pouvait pas lui dire _comment_ il savait qu'elle était en danger. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait croire Stiles capable de voir le futur de toute façon. Techniquement, il disait à une fille, qui avait traversé déjà pas mal de traumatismes dans sa vie, qu'un mec plus vieux qu'elle ne connaissait pas voulait l'enlever, donc qu'elle devait faire attention à elle. Lorsqu'il avait fini, elle l'avait regardé comme si sa place était bien à Eichen House finalement et il s'était dit qu'il le méritait bien. Il aurait pensé la même chose à sa place.

Ça le rendait dingue de ne pas savoir si elle allait ne serait-ce que tenir compte de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Si elle y penserait à deux fois avant de traverser une rue sombre seule. Il voulait la secouer et lui dire que c'était _réel_ , Peter était une menace, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait l'armer avec les informations qu'il avait et prier pour que tout se passe bien.

Ce qui craignait.

A la fin de la semaine, Stiles avait fini de s'occuper des problèmes des autres. Il était inquiet que tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire puisse influencer de façon indélébile les événements qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître en premier lieu. Ça le stressait. Et il se demandait si devenir ermite à son âge était une option.

C'était pourquoi Stiles était maintenant enfermé dans sa chambre un samedi soir, après avoir décliné l'invitation de Scott d'aller traîner avec lui. Son meilleur ami était toujours inquiet pour lui. A cause du Nogitsune ou d'autre chose, il ne savait pas vraiment. Parce que sa vie était si géniale qu'il y avait de multiples raisons de déprimer.

Stiles voulait tout bloquer. C'est pourquoi il était allongé sur son lit, son ordinateur posé sur son ventre et jouant de la musique et ses écouteurs fixés aux oreilles. Ses yeux étaient fermés pour qu'il n'ait même pas à voir sa chambre. Parce que quelque chose n'allait pas ici non plus. Il devrait y avoir la peinture d'une meute de loup au mur.

Il eut presque une crise cardiaque lorsque quelqu'un prit brusquement son ordinateur et arracha par la même occasion les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

" _Hey_ , qu'est-ce que –" protesta-t-il, mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il leva les yeux et découvrit Derek dans sa chambre, son ordinateur en main et renvoyant un regard noir vers le jeune homme.

Un solo de batterie débuta dans sa poitrine.

"Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire pourquoi Malia Tate est venue au loft pour voir mon oncle avec l'idée en tête qu'il prévoyait de la kidnapper et que cette idée venait apparemment de toi ?"

"Elle a _quoi_ ?!" Stiles sauta sur ses pieds.

Derek jeta l'ordinateur portable de Stiles sur le lit. "Elle est venue voir Peter, elle était _furieuse_. J'ai dû les séparer."

"Je lui ai dit de rester _loin_ de lui ! A quoi pensait-elle bordel ?"

"A quoi _toi_ tu pensais ?"

"Elle est où là ?" Insista Stiles. "Malia… _elle va bien_ ?"

"Elle va bien… je l'ai déposée chez Scott avant de venir ici."

"Oh Dieu merci," Stiles se rassit sur son lit, une vague de soulagement le submergeant. Au moins quelqu'un était avec elle, à veiller sur elle. Scott la protégerait.

"Maintenant tu m'expliques ce qui t'a pris de dire à Malia que Peter voulait l'enlever." Ce n'était

pas une requête. C'était un _ordre_."

"Parce que _c'est le cas_." Répliqua Stiles.

Au lieu de nier et de clamer qu'une telle idée était absolument impensable, Derek fronça les sourcils, pensif. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?"

"Je … je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu dois simplement me faire confiance. C'est une menace pour elle et je ne pouvais pas ne _rien_ faire. Je devais la prévenir."

Derek l'observa avec attention et Stiles voulut pleurer. Son mari l'aurait cru, mais il n'avait pas ce genre de relation avec ce Derek. Ce Derek devait probablement penser que Stiles avait craqué, toujours brisé par le

Nogitsune qui l'avait possédé il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

"Écoute," commença Derek, "je comprends que tu veuilles protéger ta petite copine –"

"Ce n'est _pas_ ma copine !"

Derek se tut. Stiles voulait juste que cette discussion s'achève. Il allait finir par tout gâcher.

Sans un mot, Derek s'approcha du bureau de Stiles, saisit la chaise et la plaça face au lit. Il s'assit et observa intensément le jeune homme. Stiles déglutit. C'était à la fois trop proche et pas assez.

"Je sais que mon oncle est dangereux," dit Derek tout bas, étrangement honnête et loin d'être sur la défensive sur le moment. "J'ai gardé un œil sur lui, parce que je ne lui fais pas confiance. C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je lui permets de rester ici – je veux l'avoir là où je peux le surveiller." Il soupira et baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

Comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il devrait faire avec elles. Il releva son regard vers Stiles. "Est-ce que tu es _sûr_ de ce que tu dis ?"

"Je suis aussi sérieux qu'une crise cardiaque. Peter va la kidnapper." Il regarda Derek dans les yeux, l'implorant du regard. "Je sais que ça parait dingue et je ne peux pas te dire comment je le sais, mais si tu dois me croire sur une chose, crois-moi là-dessus."

Derek l'observa attentivement pendant un long moment. Stiles tenta d'avaler la boule coincée dans sa gorge.

Finalement, l'expression de Derek se durcit et il se rassit. "Tu aurais dû savoir que le dire à Malia n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle est encore trop sauvage. Si tu lui montres une menace, elle ne va pas reculer face à elle. C'est une prédatrice."

"Et j'étais censé faire quoi alors ?" Demanda Stiles, incrédule.

"Tu aurais dû venir me voir."

Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Derek. Il n'était pas sûr que sa vue ne lui briserait pas le cœur. Il n'était pas sûr que ce n'était pas ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même.

"Je vais m'occuper de ça." Dit Derek en se levant pour partir. "Mais la prochaine fois que tu prévois de lâcher une telle bombe sur mes épaules, préviens-moi avant peut-être ?" Ajouta-t-il, un soupçon de grognement dans la voix.

Stiles sentit son corps trembler.

Derek s'arrêta. Il fit un pas vers lui et se pencha pour observer plus attentivement Stiles.

Stiles paniqua un petit peu et sauta sur ses pieds pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

Le regard de Derek le suivit, confus. "Ton cœur est en train de s'affoler… est-ce que… ?" Derek leva les sourcils.

"Tu as _peur_ de moi."

"J'ai toujours eu peur de toi," répliqua Stiles faiblement.

"Pas comme ça." Derek fronça les sourcils. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Stiles ouvrit la bouche mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Il eut du mal à respirer une seconde et planta son regard dans celui de Derek. Non, ça n'allait pas. Ils étaient supposés être mariés. Ils allaient adopter un bébé.

Et Derek n'en avait aucune idée.

L'expression sur son visage ne devait pas être jolie à voir car Derek commença à se sentir mal à l'aise et il se racla la gorge. "Est-ce que je devrais te laisser seul ?"

Stiles se força à rire. "Pourquoi ? Tu comptes rester et me lire une histoire peut-être ?" Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il se rappelait de Derek, assit à côté de lui et lui lisant ShineGold d'une voix douce et calme. A la _maison_.

Derek leva les yeux vers le plafond de Stiles, priant pour qu'il puisse se retenir de le cogner.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi," offrit Stiles, tentant de paraître désinvolte et échouant totalement.

"Tu rends ça littéralement impossible," répondit le loup. Il soupira. "Je dois y aller. Ne…"

"Ne fais rien de stupide ?" Devina Stiles. "Allez c'est de moi qu'on parle."

"Je sais."

Puis Derek sortit par la fenêtre de Stiles et celui-ci recula jusqu'à heurter le mur. Il se laissa glisser et s'assit au sol, se battant pour contrôler sa respiration, serrant les poings.

Il lui fallut rassembler toute la volonté qu'il avait pour ne pas grimper par sa fenêtre à la suite de Derek.

 **XOXOXOX**

 _Derek : viens au loft à six heures_

Stiles fixa le message envoyé par Derek sur son téléphone deux jours plus tard, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une invitation, c'était un ordre et Stiles, hébété, répondit :

 _Stiles : ok_

Quand il se montra à six heures avec son sac à l'épaule, Stiles se demanda quelles étaient les chances pour qu'un garçon de son âge fasse un arrêt cardiaque. Il frappa à la porte métallique et le bruit couvrit à peine celui de ses battements de cœur alors qu'il tentait de calmer son envie de prendre la fuite.

Trop tard maintenant, parce que la porte s'ouvrait et Derek lui faisait face.

"Hey," couina Stiles, agité.

"Salut," Derek lui offrit son fameux froncement de sourcil breveté 'mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi' et recula d'un pas. "Entre."

Stiles entra et Derek ferma la porte derrière lui.

Immédiatement, Stiles chercha Peter des yeux. Pur instinct. Quand on s'engouffrait dans un nid de vipères, on cherchait les serpents.

"Où est Peter ?"

Derek passa devant lui dans le loft. "Il est parti."

"Parti ?" Stiles cligna des yeux tout en le suivant.

Derek s'assit sur son canapé et observa Stiles un moment. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être à une audition, coincé sous le feu des projecteurs, tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il tripota le bout de sangle servant à régler son sac à dos. Il était déjà abîme et effiloché d'avoir été la victime des mains agitées de Stiles bien trop souvent.

"Scott, Isaac et moi l'avons chassé de la ville hier."

Les mains de Stiles se figèrent. Il regarda Derek les yeux ronds. "C'est vrai ?"

Derek hocha la tête.

"A cause… à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?"

Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil acerbe. C'était sûrement le plus beau 'oui, mais ne m'oblige pas à le dire' que Stiles ait jamais vu.

"Je…" balbutia Stiles, "je ne pensais pas que tu ferais ça juste parce que j'ai… je ne sais pas quoi dire."

Derek se renfrogna. "Stiles tu es… tu es sûrement l'être humain le plus insupportable que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Tu parles trop, tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de bouger et la plupart du temps j'ai envie de te jeter par la fenêtre. Mais tu as ce don pour protéger les autres. Tu te mets en danger pour protéger des gens que tu ne connais même pas. Et si tu les _connais,_ si ce sont tes amis, tu peux être assez effrayant. La loyauté que tu as pour tes amis ressemble à… à celle d'un loup pour sa meute." Derek secoua la tête en y pensant. "La dernière fois tu étais si sûr de toi pour Peter…. C'était suffisant pour moi."

Stiles en resta bouche bée.

"Et puis," ajouta-t-il difficilement, "quand elle était en train de défier mon oncle, Malia a dit que tu étais celui qui l'avait mise en garde contre lui. Il y avait _quelque_ _chose_ dans son regard qui me... je savais que tu n'aurais pas été en sécurité avec lui."

Il l'avait fait pour protéger _Stiles_.

Cela réussit à décoller les pieds de Stiles de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il s'avança vers le canapé et s'assit à l'autre extrémité, posant son sac sur le sol. "Alors tu as rameuté les troupes pour le virer ?"

"Scott et Isaac n'étaient pas très motivés pour me suivre lorsque je leur ai expliqué que j'allais chasser Peter de la ville," grogna Derek et Stiles le comprenait. Il avait entendu cette histoire de la fin, de la meute s'éparpillant et laissant Derek seul au milieu des ruines. "Ils n'ont été d'accord qu'une fois que je leur ai dit que c'était ton idée."

"Mais ça ne l'était pas… enfin pas vraiment."

Derek haussa les épaules. "J'ai pris quelques libertés. Es-tu en train de dire que tu ne voulais _pas_ voir Peter hors de la ville ?"

"Je le veux mort, mais j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut."

Derek ricana doucement.

Un silence pas si inconfortable que ça tomba entre eux.

"Alors…" commença Stiles. "Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de passer ? Tu aurais pu simplement m'envoyer un message pour Peter."

La question semblait rendre Derek incertain. "Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre la dernière fois. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec toi." Il haussa les épaules, échouant à vouloir paraître indifférent. "J'imagine que je voulais avoir une nouvelle chance de comprendre."

"On ne résiste pas à une énigme, Mr Hale ?" Le taquina Stiles. Lorsque Derek ne mordit pas à l'hameçon il se racla la gorge. "Alors je suppose que tu es encore en train d'écouter mon palpitant, là."

"Je connais les battements de ton cœur et ça c'est… " Derek pencha la tête sur le côté pour mieux capter le son, "c'est nouveau. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire."

C'était une réponse honnête, alors Stiles fit de son mieux pour faire de même. "J'ai pensé à pas mal de trucs ces derniers temps."

Ce qui lui valut un regard de Derek. "Des trucs. A propos de _moi_ ?"

Oh la jolie question piège. Stiles le regarda avec insistance. "Tu sais, si tu me poses une question et que je mens, tu seras capable de le sentir, alors réfléchis bien avant de la poser."

Derek cligna des yeux face à la déclaration brutale du jeune homme, il ouvrit la bouche… et la referma.

Il devait s'en douter. Entre les battements de son cœur et son odeur, Stiles devait laisser de gros indices derrière lui. Mais heureusement, Derek ne dit rien.

Et il ne vira pas le garçon de chez lui

"Je t'ai apporté quelque chose." Stiles brisa le silence tendu. Il fouilla dans son sac et en sorti une copie neuve de ShineGold. Il la tendit à Derek qui prit le livre sans comprendre.

"Tu m'as apporté un livre ?"

"J'ai le sentiment qu'il te plaira."

Derek le feuilleta. "Ok. Merci ?"

Stiles rit. "On dirait que tu n'as jamais eu de cadeau de ta vie."

"Ça fait très longtemps," accorda Derek en retournant le livre dans ses mains. La dernière fois qu'une personne lui avait offert quelque chose devait probablement être avant l'incendie. Cette pensée donna envie à Stiles de lui

faire un câlin. Parce qu'il _savait_ que Derek aimait les gestes d'affections. Il savait que Derek était un 'calineur' sous cette apparence de loup grognon.

Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là.

Peut-être un jour.

"Je vais y aller." Dit Stiles en se levant et jetant son sac à dos sur son épaule.

Derek reposa ShineGold sur le coussin du canapé à côté de lui et se leva pour raccompagner Stiles.

Une fois à l'extérieur du loft, Stiles se tourna et dit en partant, "merci de m'avoir fait confiance."

Un coin de la bouche de Derek tressauta comme s'il voulait sourire. "Ne t'y habitues pas trop."

"Je n'oserais pas," Stiles sourit. "A plus tard."

 **XOXOXOX**

Stiles ne pouvait pas dormir. Il était trop excité. Il planait toujours après sa visite au loft de Derek. Ce n'était qu'une conversation, d'accord, mais le jeune homme était toujours sur son petit nuage. Y avait-il eu de grandes déclarations d'amour ? Non. Mais Derek avait rassemblé une (même petite) armée et avait chassé son propre oncle hors de la ville parce qu'il avait fait confiance à Stiles. Parce qu'il voulait le protéger. Bon, le fait que Derek doutait déjà suffisamment de Peter pour le virer aidait sûrement, mais quand même. Il avait géré ce psychopathe depuis des années, gardant un œil sur lui mais au moment où Stiles avait dit 'ça suffit', Derek l'avait chassé.

Les choses étaient déjà différentes de l'époque où Derek était du côté de son oncle. Maintenant, lorsque le moment était venu, Derek avait choisi Stiles.

C'était leur relation bizarre où ils se faisaient confiance avec leurs vies sans pour autant se considérer comme des amis.

Stiles espérait que cela changerait. Il savait à quel point ça pouvait être bien.

Sur un coup de tête, Stiles attrapa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et tapa :

 _Stiles : tu fais quoi ?_

Stiles retint _peut-être_ son souffle jusqu'à ce que son téléphone reçoive un message.

 _Derek : Je lis_

Stiles sourit.

 _Derek : qu'est_ _-_ _ce que tu fais encore debout ?_

 _Stiles : j'arrive pas à dormir_

Il tapotait ses doigts sur le bord de son téléphone, attendant une réponse.

 _Derek : une raison particulière ?_

Il pensait probablement au Nogitsune, un kanima ou un chasseur à tendances meurtrières mais Stiles prétendrait que c'était plus que ça. Il allait faire comme si Derek tenait à lui. Il était tard et il allait être idéaliste pour une foutue minute.

 _Stiles : mon cerveau n'arrête pas de parler_

Il imagina Derek rire doucement.

Stiles hésita un moment avant d'envoyer le prochain texto.

 _Stiles: on devrait partir en roadtrip trip un de ces jours_

 _Derek : tu veux dire la meute ?_

 _Stiles: non_

 _Stiles : toi et moi_

Stiles se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Est-ce que c'était trop ? Trop tôt ? Probablement. Merde. Il allait tout faire foirer. Il allait faire fuir Derek.

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient et que son téléphone restait inerte dans ses mains, il sentit sa poitrine se serrer et ses poumons menacer de se figer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il avait tout gâché. Il avait eu une bonne journée aujourd'hui, et c'était sans aucun doute parce qu'il avait eu l'espoir d'avoir la vie qu'il avait goûté. Et pas seulement pour quelques semaines, mais pour la vie.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ferait si cette lumière au bout du tunnel lui été arrachée, si…

 _Derek : Peut-être_

Stiles laissa échapper un soupir. Ce n'était pas exactement une demande en mariage, mais Derek ne rejetait pas l'idée de prendre la route avec le jeune homme. Avec le loup, Stiles prendrait ce qu'il y avait à prendre. Après tout, ce n'était pas le Derek qui souriait contre sa peau. Ce n'était pas le Derek qui l'attirait à lui pour se nicher dans son cou, le chatouillant avec sa barbe. Pas encore. Il y avait encore beaucoup de travail avant d'apprivoiser ce loup.

Mais Stiles avait un avantage. Il savait que c'était possible. Il l'avait vu. L'avait vécu. L'avait senti.

 _Derek : Va dormir Stiles_

Stiles sourit et reposa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Il se retourna dans son lit et s'installa confortablement, remontant la douce couverture bleue sur lui et s'enfouit dans son oreiller doté du pouvoir magique de le faire dormir.

Il se sentait vraiment bien. C'était presque une sensation étrange pour lui. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans son ancienne vie, avec son ancien corps, ça avait été une énorme déception. Il ne ressentait que la perte partout où il regardait. Si l'on en croyait ce que lui avait dit le futur Derek, c'était la période la plus difficile de sa vie. Et Stiles n'en doutait pas. Le Nogitsune l'avait laissé en ruine. Personne ne savait à quel point car il passait son temps à faire semblant. La plupart des jours, il avait l'impression d'être plus un personnage qu'une personne. Se servant de son vieux déguisement pour tenter de camoufler son mal être.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait bien. Et tout ça parce qu'il avait tendu sa main et Derek ne l'avait pas mordu. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas tant de choses à rattraper que ça finalement. Peut-être que Derek n'était pas aussi sauvage qu'il en avait l'air… ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas l'être. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de réconfort et de compagnie, mais qu'ils étaient trop brisés pour en chercher. Peut-être.

 _Peut-être._

Peut-être que Stiles pouvait avoir cette vie dont il n'avait eu qu'un bref aperçu. Pour de bon.

Avant de s'abandonner au sommeil, Stiles chuchota dans le noir, comme une écolière ayant le béguin : "Un jour, je vous épouserais Mr Hale."

Ça faisait du bien de le dire.

Ça serait encore mieux de faire en sorte que ça arrive. De le _faire_.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Voilà… c'est fini….** ** _Put*** de mer**_** **!**

 **J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à la traduire !**

 **Encore un immense merci pour tout.**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour le bonus !**

 ** _Du love du love du love._**


End file.
